Death's Sweet Touch
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: There standing before me was the woman I had been searching for since I became a vampire. Edward no, Alice spoke through her mind. Listen to me, you can’t touch her. If you touch her you will kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so as you will notice this is not the story I have been working on. I am putting my story, "The Prom Date", on hold until further notice. I did not like where the story was heading, and I also didn't like how I structured some of the characters. I am sorry if this upsets anyone but I have written this new story and I am very passionate about it. I hope that you will all enjoy it and I hope that you will all review. Thank you for the support everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_**Death's Sweet Touch**_

**BPOV**

"Mom, I can't do this anymore," I said as I threw yet another bundle of clothing into my ancient suitcase. "I hate myself, I hate my life. I _need_ to leave."

"Bella please," my mother sobbed as she attempted to pry the clothing from my hands. "Please just think about what you're saying. You cannot just run away from this." How could she say that to me? Was it not her that ran away from my father the minute their marriage began to crumble? Was it not her who dragged me into this horrid existence with her? Why should I have to pay for her mistakes?

"I'm leaving Mother," I informed her as I wiped away yet another tear from my eye. "I don't deserve this!" It felt so strange to stand up to her. Usually I would never consider being so selfish, usually I would just brush off the incident that just occurred and try to move on, but no, not this time. Never again would I subject myself to that kind of pain.

"Call Charlie," I told my mom as I packed away the remainder of my belongings. "I'm going to catch the first available plane to Washington." Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably tell you why I'm leaving the blazing heat of Scottsdale, Arizona for the frigid temperatures of Forks, Washington.

I used to have a normal life, a happy life. I had two parents that adored me and each other. We all lived together in a small house that my father Charlie and mother Renée bought together during the early days of their marriage.

Life was blissful and I couldn't ask for anything more. I had amazing friends and family that lived close by. Forks may not have been the ideal place to live, but it was the place that I called home. To me everything there seemed beautiful and perfect. Everywhere you looked you could see the emerald green mosses of the woods, or the majestic hills of the mountains. Forks was my safe haven, the place that held every person I had ever loved. It was exactly three years ago that my world turned upside down.

My Grandpa Swan had died from a long battle with cancer. Charlie was devastated and so was I. My Grandfather was my best friend. He was the person that I always went to for advice. When he died a piece of me died along with him. I didn't know how I would function again. The only reason I even got out of bed was take care of my grieving father. Renée was no help to me. All she could do was sit around and cry. I felt as if I had become the parent in the family.

Shortly after my Grandfather's death my parents began to fight. This seemed so strange to me, they never fought, at least not in front of me. They would argue over everything even if the problem was miniscule and pathetic.

"Bella baby," my father called after me one day, "would you please come downstairs for a moment." I dried my tear stricken eyes and put laid down the picture of my Grandfather beside my bed. The moment I entered the room where my parents sat I knew something was wrong.

"What is it," I asked trying to hide my face. Charlie was dealing with enough. He didn't need to worry about me; he didn't need to see me cry.

"Come here baby," my mother said patting the seat beside her. I sat down and starred at my her in confusion. She grasped my hand tightly and stroked the top of my head. I turned my head to face my father who had a grim expression on his face.

"We have something to tell you Bella," he said with a sullen tone, "Your mother and I have decided to…We are contemplating... Renée, I can't do this. You can tell her." He then rose from the couch quickly and rushed out the door. It looked as if he had been about to cry. My father never let me see him cry.

"Sweetheart," my mother said regaining my attention, "your father and I have decided to split up." I felt my heart cease at her incredulous words. She said it so casually as if it were nothing. This could not be true, we were a family. We couldn't split up, we couldn't be apart. "We are leaving at the end of the week.

"Mom please," I begged her, "please don't do this to me. I can't leave. I have friends, I have a life. Forks is my home. I couldn't be happy anywhere else." She pulled me into her chest and patted my quivering hands that remained in my lap.

"This is for the best," she said softly. "Leaving is the best thing that we can do Bella. We deserve more than this. There is more to life than this ridiculous small town. We will both be happy in Arizona." I pushed myself away from her and took on a dark expression.

"_Arizona,_" I said with disgrace, "Arizona? NO! I won't go! I won't let you take me away from my father! I want to stay here. Charlie needs me!"  
"You have no choice Bella," Renée said with a firm tone. "You need to be with someone who can take care of _you_. We are leaving at the end of the week, end of discussion." That Saturday my mother packed away everything we had ever owned in the back of Saturn before peeling out of the driveway with me in tow. I turned around one last time and starred at the solemn figure that only resembled the man I knew to be my father.

It took three days to get to Scottsdale and I spent every minute in agony. I refused to talk to Renée even though this infuriated her. I couldn't help but despise her after what she had just done to our family.

"You can't hate me forever," she had told me on my first day of school. "This has to stop eventually Bella. It's time to start our new lives."

"I had a life," I said between clenched teeth. "You took that away from me, for that I will never forgive you." It may have sounded rather melodramatic but I meant it. To me Arizona was nothing less than Hell, a prison I just couldn't escape.

"Look at that girl," I heard several students whisper. "She's_ so_ pale. Who let that freak in?" They also made fun of my clothes. Since I had lived in Seattle all I knew was cold, unpredictable weather. "Hey baby," a preppy looking boy crooned, "ever heard of a tan?" He then continued to cackle along with his weasely dimwitted friends. This was my life now, a life that I couldn't escape.

Three years later I could no longer take the pain of their words. I had no friends and no life. Renée and I barely spoke. We were now strangers, we had always been so close but now we couldn't be more distant.

I had become known as "it" to everyone at school. To these people I had no name and I meant nothing. To them I had no feelings or emotions. I wore black and never spoke. I was dead inside and I knew it. The day I left Forks was the day I died.

Even the teacher's despised me. I was once an A student but now I was lucky to pull a C average. It didn't help that every educator in that school system were no older than twenty four. They wanted to be cool teachers, teacher's that every student liked. Therefore, they usually joined in on the ridicule. Sophomore year when I studied Italian, my teacher Signoria Brancaccio called me no Bella which meant no beauty in Italian.

I could no longer take the pain that came with living in Arizona. I no longer enjoyed life. It seemed whenever something good happened something sadistic and evil followed. I was doomed to be miserable.

The day my mother informed me of her plans to marry a man named Phil, I informed her of my plans to move back home. That is why we were arguing as I stuffed my every possession into my rickety suitcase. My mother was calling Charlie as I came downstairs. I had been planning my escape for years. I even had a sock filled with over five hundred dollars. I had been saving every penny I received since the day I left.

"She wants to be with you," I heard Renée say with a bitter tone. "I have no idea why she wants to go back _there _but she does. She says that she's getting on the first plane to Washington." I know it seemed harsh and cruel to just leave my mother but I knew she would be okay. She had Phil now. He would make sure there was a roof over her head, and that the bills were paid. He loved my mother, and I loved him for allowing me to get away from this hell hole.

"Bella," my mother said closing her cell phone. "Your father said that he… that he would be happy if you came to live with him. He said that he would enroll you into Forks High School as soon as possible and he's going to help you find a car." For the first time in years I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief. I was finally going home.

"Thank you Mom," I said as I crossed the room. I took sobbing woman into my arms and hugged her tightly. I inhaled the familiar scent of her perfume and held her tightly. "Thank you."

The day I left my mother and Phil took me to the airport. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared into my mother's wide child like eyes. She looked so helpless, so frail. I knew she didn't want me to leave but I also knew that I couldn't stay. She had a life of her own, now it was time for me to start my life.

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want-As soon as you need me I'll come and get you." I took my loving, erratic, harebrained mother into my arms one last time.

"I love you mom," I told her truthfully. "I'm sorry that things ended this way. Please understand that I need to do this." She sobbed into my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too baby," she said as she pulled away from me, "never forget that Bella. You will always be my baby and you can always come back." Phil gave me an awkward one armed hug before handing me a twenty dollar bill and a CD.

"The money is in case you need anything and the CD is for when you get bored," he said uneasily as he shuffled his feet against the ground. "Just call us if you need anything else okay."

"Take care of her Phil," I said gesturing towards my mom. "I'm counting on you."

"I know Bella," he said wrapping his arm around my mom. "I'll take care of her, don't worry." An announcement came on stating that my flight was now boarding. For some reason unknown to me tears began to fill my eyes. I had hated this place for so long. I wanted to leave but I still scared. What if my life only became worse? What if the real mistake was leaving my mother?

"This is the last call for flight 421," a woman on a loud speaker said. I hugged my mom one last time and rushed toward the boarding gates. I was the last one to board the plane.

It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle. Then I spent another hour on a plane to Port Angeles. When I arrived at the air port Charlie was waiting for me. He was smiling; this was something I hadn't seen him do in years.

"Welcome home Bella," he greeted me as he took my luggage. I smiled in return. This action seemed so foreign to me. I was never happy so naturally I never smiled; there was no point to doing so.

"Thanks Dad," I told him. We moved through the sea of people until we were finally outside. Charlie placed my luggage in the trunk of the cruiser. My father was known as Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. He had been a cop since I was two.

Charlie and I hardly spoke as we drove home. This wasn't awkward, it was inevitable. My father and I were very alike in the fact that we kept to ourselves. We were both extremely shy and it was hard for us to express any kind of emotion.

The green scenery of Forks soon passed before my eyes. My stomach was filled with butterflies. I was elated to finally be coming home. Once we arrived home, Charlie placed my luggage in my childhood bedroom which still hadn't changed, and quietly exited my room to give me some privacy.

I took a deep breath and began to unpack. Tomorrow I would once again become a student at Forks High School. I hoped and prayed that nothing would go wrong. I hoped that nothing had changed and that I could just pick up where I left off.

**EPOV**

Life in Forks was nothing less than dreadful. The only reason my family and I even lived here was because the town existed under a near-constant cover of clouds. The myth that vampires were burned by the son was completely false, but our skin did sparkle under the sun light. If the humans saw this then they would know we were different. No one knew our secret and that's how it would stay.

For the time being Forks, Washington was our home. We had lived several places before this but Forks was where it all began.

After Carlisle transformed me and his wife Esme we decided to move here. Back then the land was even less populated. The only people that lived here were a few Native American Tribes. They soon discovered our secrets but we made a treaty that if we never entered their land we could stay.

Soon after this while on a hunting expedition, we discovered Rosalie. She had been left for dead by her inhumane fiancée. She had been beaten to the point of death, but before she was able to leave this world Carlisle saved her. She was meant to be with me but I had no interest in her.

I had only ever loved one woman in my life. I had met her shortly before I was transformed. She was a nurse in the hospital during the Influenza Epidemic in 1918.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I never learned her name or her history but I loved her. She had dark mahogany colored hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a radiant shade of chocolate brown and her skin was the color of ivory. She never saw her beauty, but I did. She thought of herself as ordinary but I knew she was much more than extraordinary.

The reason we knew so little about each other was because she had made me promise her that we wouldn't fall in love. We both knew I had only a little time left. The last thing I remembered from my human life was the sweet kiss she had given me during our last day together. After that we never saw each other again.

Once the transformation was finished I tried to find her. I knew we couldn't be together seeing as I was a monster but I needed to know that she was alive and that she was safe. Though I tried for years I could never find her. I went back to the hospital in Chicago and tried to find her record but because I never learned her name she was impossible to track.

Losing her was my greatest regret. I never fully recovered from the broken heart she had instilled upon me. I only wished she had allowed me to tell her how I felt.

By now I knew she was no longer living. If I wasn't already dead this thought would have killed me. It seemed impossible to me that I could live in a world where she didn't exist.

"Edward," my sister Alice said as she paused by my door. Alice and her husband Jasper had come to live with us soon after Rosalie's husband Emmett came to live with us. Emmett had been a victim of a bear attack and Rosalie had saved him. Together we formed one big family, nothing could tear us apart.

"What is it Alice," I inquired as I silenced my stereo. She danced across the room with a smile on her face and threw her arms around me.

"It is going to be a wonderful day," she practically sang. "I can see it now. We even have a new student. Her name is Bella Swan, she's the chiefs daughter."  
"And I would care about this _because_," I probed. My sister glared at me and stuck her tongue out.

"This is going to be a _good_ day Edward," she said almost sounding severe. "Now hurry up. You're driving today and we have to be at school in five minutes." After Alice pranced out of the room I sighed in defeat and grabbed my beige leather jacket that was completely unnecessary.

When we arrived at the school all the students were in frenzy. Their thoughts were racing. All they could think about was Bella Swan. Why did these people have to become so damned excited about everything?

"I can't believe she's here," Jessica Stanley said enthusiastically. "This just changes everything!" I couldn't help but laugh. These people really_ didn't_ have lives of their own. They lived vicariously through one another even though every other person was just as pathetic.

"Why will it change everything Jess," Angela Weber inquired shyly.

"What if she tries to steal Mike," Jessica whined. She was so shallow. I had no idea why I was even listening to this conversation, but for some reason I was fascinated.

"Bella doesn't have feelings for Mike," Angela assured her friend. "She never did. Even when we were in junior high and he asked her out at least seven times. He's just not her type." Wait, this Bella girl used to go to this school? Why in the hell would she come back? This was Forks for crying out loud. No one wanted to live _here_!

"Your right," Jessica said as she tousled her hair. "I'm being stupid. Mike's like _obsessed_ with me anyway." I rolled my eyes and quickly moved past her. It was time for first period, Biology. This class was a piece of cake for me. I had taken it at least twenty times over the years.

I entered the classroom and silently crossed the room to my desk where I sat alone. One by one the students followed behind me. I pulled out the book I had been reading and began to scan the pages when I heard Mr. Banner announce that a new student would be joining our class.

I lifted my eyes to meet the girls gaze and gasped. It….it couldn't be….It isn't' possible, I thought to myself. She no longer exists. She's dead; she's supposed to be dead. But it was her. There standing before me was the woman I had been searching for since the day I became a vampire.

I wanted to leap from my seat and take her into my arms. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I waited for her. I wanted her beside me this instant. I slowly lifted myself from the desk but before I was able to move towards her I heard, "Edward NO." That voice belonged to Alice.

"Mr. Banner," she said quickly. "Can I please see my brother?" I shook my head and glared at her. The love of my life finally began to stare back at me. The moment our eyes met her cheeks enflamed with her sweet blood.

_Edward_, Alice thought. _Edward don't. Please don't do this. Don't touch her._

"Alice what is going on," I spoke quickly, too quickly for the human's to hear. "It's her…I have to be near her. I have to touch her.

_Edward no, _Alice spoke through her mind. _Listen to me, you can't touch her. If you touch her you will _kill _her. _

**Dun dun dun! So there's your epic guys. This story will have several twists and turns especially when it comes to their forbidden romance. I love this story and I hope you do too. Please review. Please, please, please. Just click that little button. You know you want to. Just a few words will do. I want to continue this so tell me if you guys want me to keep writing this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys are amazing! The response to this story has been INCREDIBLE so far! I just want to tell you all how much I appreciate it. Thank you for all your support and understanding. Without further or do, I present to you the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if you haven't already figured that out by now**

**BPOV**

When I awoke from my sleepless night my eyes were swollen with previous tears. Rain was pounding against the top of the roof like a drum; it was half the reason why I was unable to sleep last night. The rain no longer brought comfort to me; it was now only a distraction.

"Bella," Charlie said knocking lightly on my door, "are you awake sweetheart?" I rubbed away the remainder of sleep from my eyes and slowly placed my feet on the cold wooden floor.

"I'm awake," I said walking toward my door. Charlie was hovering outside with a nervous expression on his face. He was already dressed for work.

"Good," he said as he cleared his throat. "Listen Bells, I hate to do this but I have to run into the station early. There was some sort of accident near Mason County and they want me to head down there for the day as soon as I pick up some files from the police station. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I told him confidently. I had taken care of myself for years, it was nothing new. My father appeared to be hesitant at my words.

"Bella," he said nervously shuffling his feet, "I know….I know that you have been independent most of your life but…"

"But what Dad," I inquired. I had never seen my father this anxious before, he almost looked guilty if that were possible. As far as I knew Chief Swan had never broken a rule in his life.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around," he said quickly. "I should have…I should have fought harder when your mother asked for sole custody. I should have kept you here."

"Dad," I practically whispered. The tears in my eyes were now evident, any moment they would slither their way down my cheeks. "It's not your fault. You did everything you could, and besides, I'm here now."

"I know," he sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I did want you with me. I wanted to be the one to take care of you for once." My father looked away refusing to make eye contact. I could tell that this was difficult for him. To be truthful, it was difficult for me as well.

"Thank you Dad," I told him. I wanted to hug him but something told me that would just be awkward. We had both said everything we needed to say.

"Have a good day kid," he grunted as he handed me a cold metal object. I slid it around in my hands for a few moments before opening my palm to see the object. It was a key.

"What is this," I asked him. He shuffled his feet once more and hesitantly entered my bedroom. My suitcases were still sprawled across the floor, it was difficult to walk around but somehow Charlie managed.

"Look," Charlie said once he arrived at my window. My eyes followed the direction of his finger until I saw a large red truck that appeared to be from the late fifties. I couldn't help but gasp, it was perfect!

"Is that for me," I asked in disbelief. My father nodded once and cleared his throat once more.

"Something told me you wouldn't want to ride around in the cruiser every day," he said sheepishly. I couldn't contain the smile that had crept to my face. I thanked my father once more before he excused himself to leave for work.

The clock on my night stand read 7:25. I only had thirty-five minutes to get ready before school started. I dashed across the room threw on my favorite pair of blue jeans and my only sweatshirt. In Arizona there was hardly a need for winter apparel.

I grabbed an apple and raced toward my "new" truck. I put the key into the ignition and continued to turn it until I heard my truck literally roar to life. Five minutes later I was at school. It surprised me just how quickly I was able to get here.

I parked in front of the main office and reluctantly exited the toasty cab of my truck. A few students that I had never seen before were now glancing in my direction. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-eight students, including me. In Arizona there were more than seven hundred in my junior class alone.

"Can I help you," a frizzy red-haired woman said as I entered the office. Her name was Margery Cope. She had worked here since my father was in high school. She was wearing a Rolling-Stones t-shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. This seemed rather unusual to me. Back home every staff member was forced to wear formal attire.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said trying to keep my tone even. I didn't want to appear nervous but it was probably obvious that I was. It had been three years since I had been here. Everything and everyone had changed, especially me.

"Bella, sweetheart," she said taking a deep intake of breath, "is that really you? You're all grown up! How long has it been, three years?"

"Hello Miss Cope," I said with a smile. She surprised me by practically leaping from her desk and taking me into her arms. I felt a deep blush ignite across my face as she squeezed me tightly.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice squeal, "holy crow, it really is you?" I released myself from the secretary and turned my head until I saw his face, Mike Newton.

"Hello Mike," I said nervously. Though Mike had always been an amazing friend to me, he was also extremely clingy. He was almost like a loyal Labrador that you just couldn't seem to get rid of. You had to love Mike though; he was a really sweet guy.

"Well look at you _Arizona_," he said with a wink. "You look…amazing." I stared down at my casual attire and felt the wet hair that had cascaded across my face. I certainly didn't feel amazing.

"It's good to see you," I said. Mike was still gawking at me. I felt so awkward. No one had looked at me like that in years, it was rather unnerving.

"Here's your schedule dear," Miss Cope said causing Mike to jump. I took the piece of paper between my fingers and read over my classes. My first period was biology with Mr. Banner.

"I have that class too," Mike said as he read of my shoulder. His cheek was almost touching mine. I cleared my throat and attempted to move away from him, this only made him move closer

"Wow," he said inhaling deeply, "I had forgotten how_ amazing_ you smell." I attempted to move again but he was blocking me. Before I knew what had happened my elbow smashed into his ribs. Mike fell to the floor flailing around in pain.

"Holy crow," I gasped. "Mike I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…are you alright?" Mike took a deep breath causing him to wince in pain. He then picked himself up from the floor and wiped away what appeared to be a tear from his eye. Even though I felt horrible I couldn't help but sustain my laugher.

"I'm fine," he lied wiping away another tear. He then grunted loudly trying to obtain at least a small amount of masculinity. "Let's get you to class before the tardy bell rings."

"Okay," I agreed smiling one last time at Miss Cope. Mike held open the door for me while I threw on my rain coat which had the feel of a biohazard suit-and headed out into the rain. Five minutes later we had made it to the Biology building.

"Mr. Banner," Mike said as he entered the room. Mike surprised me by placing his hand on the small of my back as he led me towards the teacher.

"Ah Miss Swan," the teacher said handing me a stack of books. "Class, we have a new, well sort of new student. For those of you who don't remember her, this is Isabella Swan."  
"Bella," I corrected him. My voice sounded so small and insignificant. I couldn't find the strength to lift my head; I knew everyone was staring at me.

"You can take a seat over there," Mr. Banner said pointing toward the only empty chair in the classroom. Through the corner of my eye I could see the boy who sat beside me slowly rise from his chair. Just as I was about to make eye contact with him I heard someone begin to speak behind me.

"Mr. Banner," the girl said behind me. I turned around to see a tiny girl who resembled a pixy. Her voice resembled the sound of church bells. "Can I please see my brother?" She was nodding in the direction of the boy at my table.

I finally found the courage and met the eyes of the beautiful boy who sat beside me. He had the most unusual shade of hair, it was almost bronze. His skin was as pale as alabaster and his eyes were as black as night. He was glaring towards the direction of the tiny girl in the doorway. He was so beautiful; I couldn't help but be infatuated. He once again met my eyes causing me blush.

"Mr. Cullen," the teacher snapped causing me to jump. "Do you need to leave the room?" For some reason I couldn't help but be upset by his words. Why did he need to leave? Why couldn't he stay? Why did I care?

"Edward," the small girl trilled, "please." The boy named Edward once again met my gaze and a look of anguish began to cross across his brilliant face. Seeing this brought a frown to my face. A boy so beautiful and perfect shouldn't be so sad, it just wasn't right.

"May I have a pass Mr. Banner," Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The teacher wrote a small not on a sticky note and handed it to the boy.

"Thank you," he said carefully walking past me. I felt the coldness of his breath dance across the nape of my neck, and then he was gone. I stood there frozen, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.

"Miss Swan," the teacher said, "Miss Swan are you alright?"

**EPOV**

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to curse whoever was responsible for this. How could this happen? How could I not be with the only one I had ever truly loved?  
"Edward," Alice said placing her tiny hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. I wanted to be alone; I wanted to make sense of all that had just occurred. "Edward please. Let's just go and find Carlisle, maybe he can explain this.

"What can he do Alice," I growled.

"I don't know," she sighed. I walked towards my locker and threw the remainder of my books into it; I nearly bent the metal by doing so. "Maybe he can explain this. Perhaps he can offer you some sort of explanation.

"It's _her _Alice," I said with anger. "She's _here_ of all places." Alice looped her tiny arm through mine and lifted me off the ground.

"I know Edward," she said taking on a serious tone. "I also know that we need to figure this out quickly. If not this girl may lose her life." Alice's words struck me like a bullet to the heart. I couldn't risk hurting my beloved, she didn't deserve such distress.

"Your right," I told her. "Call Esme and find out where Carlisle is." Alice did so and discovered that our father was at the hospital. I threw my car into reverse and roared out of the school parking lot. Because of my reckless driving we arrived at the hospital in ten minutes, it still wasn't soon enough for me.

"What is it," Carlisle asked looking distraught. _Was there an accident? Did you…did you…hurt someone?_

"Carlisle no," I practically shouted. _Let us continue this discussion in my office. There are too many to have this conversation here. _I followed behind my father, Alice walked beside me in silence. She appeared to be so defeated, so hopeless though I couldn't understand why.

"What is it Edward," Carlisle asked shutting the door to his office. "What happened?"

"I had a vision," Alice said suddenly. "Edward was about to…He almost…"

"He almost what Alice," Carlisle said with anxiety. Alice was never one to hesitate; this is why Carlisle had become so panicked.

"I almost killed someone Carlisle," I blurted out. "I almost killed the only woman I have ever loved."

"Loved," Carlisle repeated solemnly, "what do you mean loved Edward? You can't mean…that's not possible."

"It is possible," I said looking away from him. _Edward,_ Carlisle thought. _You must have her confused with someone else. It is not possible that she…Edward this cannot be possible. _

"You think I do not realize this Carlisle," I roared. "Bella almost died today and it was because of me!" I had never yelled at my father before, it seemed so unusual to me. I knew Carlisle didn't deserve it but I could no longer sustain my emotions, they were far too powerful.

"Edward," my father said hesitantly. "It wasn't your fault. I know you do not to wish Bella but we are what we are. Sometimes it is hard to sustain, that is just a draw back to our existence. We can't control…"  
"It wasn't that," I cut him off. "Her blood was not what I desired. Her blood held no craving for me. All I wanted to do was touch her, hold her, and see that she was real, but this was not possible. I could not touch her; if I did then she would be dead."

My father was silent. His thoughts were running wild but he could not seem to focus on one certain topic. He was dissertating through every option, every theory, yet he could find no explanation.

"I cannot be near her," I found myself saying. "Her body is like a magnet to me. Her gravitational pull is a force that I simply cannot fight father."

"Edward," Alice said with a glazed expression, "do not leave. You cannot leave! Think of what it would do to Esme, think about what it would do to us, think of Bella."  
"I _am_ thinking of Bella," I roared in frustration. "If I leave then no harm can come her way. I must protect her Alice, no matter what it takes."  
"Stop him Carlisle," Alice begged. "Make him stay. You cannot just let him walk out that door and leave forever."

"What choice do I have Alice," I asked her. "If I stay here she will die. I _will_ not allow myself to be the reason for her demise."  
"Carlisle please," Alice pleaded once more. I could tell that the thought of me leaving was killing her. Our family had been together for nearly a century. We had never parted from one another.

"Edward," Carlisle said somberly, "are you sure this is what you wish to do? Could you not wait a short while until I find a solution?"

"No Carlisle," I said with certainty. "The only way she can be safe is if I am not near her." He covered his eyes with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other.

"Take the Mercedes," he said tossing the keys. My hand quickly flew into the air and caught the silver object.

"Thank you father," I said looking at him one last time. _Come home soon my son,_ he thought simply. And so it was decided, until there was a solution I would not return. It may have been the hardest thing that I would ever do but I knew that it was worth it. I was doing this for her, I was doing this for her safety, and nothing could be of more value to me.

**Okay, so last time I had almost forty reviews, could we try for forty this time? I'll make a deal with you guys if you give me forty reviews I'll update in two days, if you give me over forty I will update tomorrow! Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and for reading. I really appreciate it!_ Okay guys, I changed the ending to this chapter. I wasn't completely sattisfied so I came back and re-wrote it. Remember to review and thanks for your support!_**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

**BPOV**

It had been to hours and yet the memory of the brilliant boy from my biology class still lingered in my mind. His mesmerizing eyes, his troubled stare, it was almost as if he were trying to tell me something. It was like he was telling me a story I just couldn't read. I was sitting alone in the cafeteria re-reading my favorite book _Withering Heights_ for about the millionth time when I heard someone say my name.

"Bella," I heard the quiet voice say again. I turned around to see that Angela Webber, my former best friend, who was now standing behind me. I couldn't help but smile at the very sight of her. She had always been a great friend to me. She never abandoned me, she never betrayed me.

"Hey Angie," I said starring at her coyly. I wasn't sure if hugging her would be appropriate, it had been so long since we saw each other last. She surprised me by wrapping her frail arms around my hesitant shoulders.

"I missed you," she said with a smile. "Forks just hasn't seemed normal since you left, everything has changed." Just as she finished speaking Jessica Stanley, my former enemy, entered the lunch room with Mike in toe.

Jessica had always despised me though she and I had once considered ourselves best friends. She hated me because since Kindergarten Mike had always followed me around instead of her. I had tried to tell her that Mike meant nothing to me but of course she didn't listen. As we became older she only kept me as a friend so that she could use me for public humiliation.

"Bella sweetie," Jessica squealed as her gaze caught mine. A groan of misery passed through my lips as she practically ran to my empty table. "Oh, it really is you, come here!" Before I knew it I was in her arms. She smelled like cheap perfume and sweat. Her massive curls were practically suffocating me as held me tightly.

"You knew she was here Jess," Mike grumbled as he scowled towards her direction. "I don't understand why you have to make such a big scene. We all know how you really feel about Bella."

"Mike shut up," Jessica practically barked. She kicked him in the shin and began smile once more at me. "Don't listen to him Bella. He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast so he's just a little grumpy."

"Grumpy my ass," Mike muttered. Jessica laughed nervously and forced her hand into his.

"Come on baby," she crooned, "let's get you some food." She then forced her lips upon his taking Mike by surprise.

"Jess knock it off," he said pushing her away. He then wiped his saturated lips and winked at me. Seeing this Jessica slapped Mike and ran away wiping invisible tears away from her eyes. What a performance, I thought to myself.

"Sorry you had to see that Bell," Mike smiled weasely. "Jessica seems to have some sort of a mental disorder. She is nothing to me but at delusional freak. In fact I think she stalks me, but don't worry about it, I'm all yours kiddo." I hadn't even eaten and already I wanted to throw up.

"Mike," Angela said rolling her eyes, "can you go and find Ben and tell him to meet me here. I'm going to sit with Bella today." I had been so taken back by Mike's words that I had forgotten that Angela had even been standing there.

"But what about Bella," he whined. "I can't just leave her alone."

"I'm obviously not alone Mike," I snapped. "I'll be okay." I didn't mean to be so cruel but he was seriously getting on my nerves. Couldn't he just take a hint and leave?

"Fine," he said looking away from me, "I'll go and find Ben." He looked in my direction one last time before stopping off towards the salad bar.

"Nicely done Bella," Angela laughed. "I haven't Mike act like that in years. Usually he's so mellow and calm." I looked down toward my untouched salad and began to blush.

"I shouldn't' have yelled at him like that," I said regrettably. "I guess I'm just frustrated you know? Not that that's an excuse of course."

"Don't worry about it," Angela said with a shrug. "You've just been away for awhile. It may take some time but I'm sure everything will be back to normal in no time." This is one of the reasons why I loved Angela so much, she was always kind and optimistic.

"Hey Ang," I heard someone say. The boy who was a few inches shorter than Angela walked right by me and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Hey Ben," Angela laughed shielding her face, "you remember Bella right?" Ben Cheney, I thought to myself. Could it really be him? He had changed so much since the last time I had seen him, and he was also with Angela now. They had always like each other but kept it hidden for some reason.

"Of course," he smiled. "It's so good to see you Bella. Welcome back."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I focused on my salad. The rest of the lunch period was spent in a comfortable silence, Mike never returned.

My next period was Gym. A cloud of dread now floated over my head as I walked toward the small building. Angela also had that class which was nice but it wasn't enough to ease my irritation. My Gym teacher, Coach Clap, handed me the required uniform and pointed me toward the direction of the dressing rooms. Angela left to talk to Ben and told me she would join me shortly.

"I can't believe she's back," I heard Jessica's irritated voice say. I had just opened the door and was lingering outside of my locker. Jessica still hadn't noticed my presence. "I mean who does that bitch think she is? Mike is my man, _mine._" I suddenly felt the urge to cry. It felt as if I were back in Arizona where every day I was ridiculed about something. No one ever had the decency to say things to my face.

"Let it out honey," Lauren's nasally voice encouraged. Lauren had been my replacement when Jessica decided to dump me as her best friend. Ever since then they had made a point to make my life a living hell.

"Why is she even here," she whined. "She should have just stayed in Arizona. No one wants her here anyway." Tears of betrayal were now freely cascading down my face. What if she was right? What if I was just the type of person designed to be alone?

"Did you see the way Cullen was looking at her first period," an unfamiliar voice said. "I've never seen him acknowledge anyone except his brothers and sisters, it was bizarre." Who was she talking about?

"They're both freaks," Lauren snarled. "Edward may be gorgeous but he's certainly an idiot. I mean I throw myself at him practically every day and yet he never notices me. Bella's not even pretty, she never has been. He must be mental or something, but you can't really blame him. His whole family is insane. They're all a bunch of inbreedier's." Everyone began to roar in laughter at her words while I began to cry even harder. Just as I was about to run out of the room Angela came in.

"Bella," she said with a worried expression, "what is it? What's wrong?" All of a sudden the room became silent. I looked up slowly to see that everyone was staring at me.

"Woops," Jessica said with a smirk. Her eyes were filled with evil. She looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. It was like déjà vu. I could no longer contain my emotions. I bolted out of the room without a thought. Sounds of laugher followed behind me.

I had nowhere to go and I knew it. Charlie wasn't home and going back to school was definitely not an option. The only placed that remained was a small clearing just outside of Forks High School. I followed the faint trail until I found myself in the middle of the woods.

"Bella what are you doing here," a glorious voice spoke. No, I thought. It couldn't be him, could it?

**EPOV**

As I left the hospital I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew Alice was right; leaving would hurt every single member of my family, especially our mother Esme. I hated myself for doing this; I hated myself for what I had become. Why did I have to make this decision? Why did I once again have to be separated from my true love? Alice followed behind me solemnly. She refused to speak to me; she wouldn't even look at me.

"Please don't hate me for this," I said to my sister as we walked towards the parking lot. "I know you may feel detestation for me now but in time you will see that this is the best decision."

"She was going to fall in love with you Edward," she said with a distant look in her eye, "I saw it. You two would have had your triumphs but ultimately you would have found success in one another. Nothing is hopeless Edward; you just have to give it time." If I had the ability to cry I knew I would be doing so now. Though her words were beautiful they couldn't be true.

"Alice," I said gravely. "Your visions are only subjective. Perhaps everything could work out but I don't see how. Bella deserves a normal life, a happy life. She cannot be happy with a monster like me. She is my true love, my whole heart; I would do anything to ensure her safety."

Images of Bella's face continue to wash over me as I climbed into my father's car. Alice surprised me by climbing into the passenger's seat. Her eyes were blank but her expression was fearful.

"Alice what is it," I asked placing my hand onto her shoulder. In mere seconds her eyes met mine and I saw what she had been so afraid of. It was Bella, she was lost in the middle of the woods and…and something, _someone _was with her.

"No," I said with a sudden rage. "NO!"

"He'll be there soon," Alice said with a panicked tone. "You have to hurry. Get her out of those woods, no matter what it takes." I threw myself out of the car and began to run as quickly as possible.

In a matter of minutes I had arrived back at the school. I followed the human scent towards the center of the woods. I found Bella standing alone with a confused expression on her face.

"Bella what are you doing here," I said in a frantic voice. She turned around quickly and gasped, I had frightened her, which is exactly how it should be. She had every right to be afraid.

"Edward," she sniffled. Her eyes were red with tears yet she was smiling. "What are you doing? I....I thought you left?" Her voice was so melodic; I could listen to it for day and never tire of hearing it.

"Bella you shouldn't be here," I found myself saying. I knew she was in danger and yet I found it hard to speak. She was entrancing me with her beauty, it made it difficult to think. I needed to get her out of here and quickly. The male vampire was just around the corner. I had to do something but I didn't know what I could do. "You _need_ to leave."  
"Why," she said in a questioning tone. "I can take care of myself." Why did she have to be so stubborn? Didn't she realize how much danger she was in?

"Bella please," I pleaded. "It is not safe for you to be here. You _have _to leave." I focused my eyes intently on her's, just as I did this her breathing stopped.

"I'll be fine," she said breaking her gaze from mine. "Besides, I have nowhere else to go." She then turned away from me and began walking in the opposite direction. Damn, I thought. She refuses to give in. What can I do? As I continued to think she continued to walk. I had no other choice but to block her.

"Bella no," I said as I lunged after her. Just as my skin was about to make contact with her's I jerked away. Her breathing was becoming heavy and her heart was pounding. We were so close to one another. For the first time I noticed her scent, it was so potent.

She smelled heavenly, like freesia and lavender. Her blood was tempting yet I was able to restrain myself. I attempted to listen to her mind to channel her thoughts but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't read her mind, but I could read someone's mind.

_A human in the woods, ah luck is with me today. But what is that other scent? Has someone already found her? I wonder if he will share. _

"Why do you want me to leave anyway," she asked biting her bottom lip. Please God, I prayed. Please let her escape. Please let her live.

"Edward," I heard Alice say in a voice so low that only I could hear her. I had forgotten that she had followed me here; I had arrived ahead of her and headed straight to Bella. "I can take her out of here if you distract him."

"Bella," I said looking into her eyes once more. She froze at the sound of my voice. It was almost as if she were intoxicated at my very presence, "listen to me. I need you to go with Alice."

"Who is _Alice_," she asked obviously confused.

"Hello Bella," my sister said answering that question for me, "_I'm_ Alice." _He's hesitating but he will be here shortly. I will keep her safe Edward._ Alice took hold of Bella's arm and began to drag her.

"Go," I told Bella. "I will be there soon. Be safe." For some reason unknown to me she listened. Alice took hold of Bella's hand causing her to flinch. She then looked at me one last time and began to walk again. Though I was relieved I couldn't understand why she suddenly listened to me. She had been so pick headed previously, why did she chose to listen now? Could it be that she actually trusted me?

I listened carefully as the girls exited the woods. Just as the girls progressed toward the end of the trail the vampire who had been following Bella entered. He had light brown hair and regular features that were nondescript. His eyes were a deep burgundy which made him appear sinister. He was a classic vampire, every human's worst nightmare.

"Hello," he said with a slight accent. "My name is Laurent."

"Hello Laurant. My name is Edward," I said trying to appear as normal as possible; I didn't want to set him off. _He released the human,_ the sadistic vampire thought. _Or perhaps he only gave her to the female he had been with. _

"I am traveling with two other vampires," he informed me. "They decided to hunt near Seattle but I chose to come here. I have never hunted in this part of Washington."

" I request that you refrain from hunting here I also suggest that you leave here and never return," I said with a glare. "My family and I maintain a permanent residence here and we do not allow others to use humans as their prey." _How selfish, _the man thought, _keeping all the delicious morsels for themselves. Perhaps if I bring James and Victoria here I can convince him otherwise. _

"Our family does not hunt humans," I said answering his thoughts. "It would be wise if you and your clan left the state. There is nothing for you here."

"But the human," he said with curiosity. "Did you not wish to feed from her?"  
"No," I said sternly. "The human is a friend. She is not to be harmed, do you understand me?" _A friend, _Laurent thought_, how is that possible? Humans are our prey not our friends. The girl would make such an intresting conquest. Perhaps I can leave here and find her. _

"You will not touch her," I found myself growling. "Now leave before I tear you apart limb by limb. Never return." _He is able to read my mind, _Laurent realized. _He is a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps I should leave._

"Yes you should," I said with a stern tone. "Like I said before, there is nothing for you here." My anger seemed to intriuge the evil creature.

"Or perhaps I will stay," he said with a sly smile. "Hunting your friend could be an interesting game."_ Fighting you could also be very interesting, _he thought sadistically. _If a fight is what you desire then it is a fight you shall receive._ A fire was burning within me and I couldn't seem to control it. This man was not giving up but neither was I. He would maintain his distance or he would die. I realized at that moment that I could not leave Bella, at least not when the nomads were present. I would stay with Bella as long as it was appropriate to do so.

**So what do you think will happen? Will Laurent survive? Just so you all know Entertainment Tonight is showing a segment on New Moon. They were able to film on the closed set, so check it out. Also please review. I promise to update Sunday if you all review tonight. Sorry it was so short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, I finally found time to update. Thank you all for your support! You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if you haven't already figured that out ******

**EPOV**

A fierce growl was now building in the back of my throat. Laurent was toying with my thoughts and emotions. He knew how I felt about Bella, he knew if he harmed her that I would not rest until he was dead. It took great exertion not to kill the monster before me.

"Alice what is going on," I heard Bella say in a panicky tone. Though she was at least two miles away I could hear her heart racing. _Such a sweet, innocent girl, _Laurent thought. _She would be my greatest victory._

"You will not touch her," I shouted with great fury as I lunged at him. The next thing he knew he was pinned against a tree. My hands were wrapped around his throat cutting off his unnecessary air supply. The tree which he stood against was beginning to snap, any moment it would fall. I slammed Laurent's head against the tree once more leaving a deep indent in the bark of the tree. _I cannot win this battle, _he thought in fear.

"I will go," he said raising his hands in caution. His eyes were saying one thing but his eyes said another. He was in for the kill and my Bella was the object of his desire. "Please Edward, I will do her no harm, just please release me and I will go." My hands were shaking as my rage grew.

"If you ever come here again," I began trying to control my voice, "you _will_ be dead. You will not touch the girl; you will not even think of the girl, do you understand me?" When he didn't answer I threw him against the tree once more causing it to snap in two. "_Do you understand me?"_

"I understand," he said falling backward as I released him from my grip. "I will not return this I swear." His eyes were now filled with a deep fear, as were his thoughts. _ What was I thinking? How could I have been so foolish as to come here alone? _

"Where is he Alice," Bella asked impatiently. "Why hasn't he come back? What was that sound?"

"Bella I'm begging you," Alice pleaded, "just be patient. Edward will be here soon enough. Until then please try to remain silent." I knew Alice was having a difficult time controlling Bella. Why did she always have to be so curious? Could she never accept that she was in danger and that there were some things she simply shouldn't be aware of?

"You have my word," Laurent said distracting me once more. "I will not return." _Go to her,_ he thought. _She sounds as if she is about to have a heart attack._ I growled once more causing him to run off. He was out of my sight in less than two seconds.

"Stay calm Bella," Alice advised. "He will be here soon, don't worry."

**BPOV**

How could she ask me not to worry? I hardly knew Edward and yet I felt a deep sense of fear that I would never see him again. Something was going on but no one was going to tell me what was actually occurring. Alice was doing her best to control me but she was failing miserably. I needed to see Edward. I needed to see that he was okay, that he was safe.

"Bella," his sweet voice cooed as he appeared at my side. He stood beside me with great caution. It always seemed that he was deathly afraid of touching me. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay," I said repeating his words in shock. "Am I _okay_? Are you kidding me? What in the hell is going on Edward? Who are you and why…why did you follow me?" I had so many questions, questions which weren't being answered but instead were being ignored.

"Calm down Bella," he said soothingly. "Everything is just fine." Alice smiled coyly at me as if she were hiding some kind of secret. There was something so strange about the two of them. They acted as if every incident that had just occurred was completely normal.

"The bell is about to ring," Alice said starring off in the direction of our school. "Bella should be heading home soon Edward." Hearing this I allowed my eyes to meet Edward's. He was looking at me like he was afraid of me or something.

"Bella," he said vigilantly. "I…I think it would be best if you allowed me to escort you home." Why was he talking like that? The only time I ever heard of anyone speaking in such a manner was when I read my favorite classic novels.

"I don't think so," I said stubbornly. "I have a truck, I can drive myself home. You should just leave. I'm sure you're in enough trouble anyway."

"Why would you say that," he asked careful to maintain the distance between us.

"You're not even supposed to be here Edward," I told him. "You and Alice should both be in school right now."

"So should you," Edward retorted with a crooked smile."But if you ask me I think it's healthy to ditch once in awhile. Now, will you please allow me to drive you home?"

"No," I said stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I don't know what you are referring to Bella," Edward chuckled. He was treating me as if I were naïve. I was becoming more and more agitated as the minutes passed. I turned around and looked in the direction of the woods. I wondered what would happen if I went back there and just continued to walk. Would anyone miss me if I never came back?

"Bella, no," Edward said with a strange tone. "You shouldn't go back there, at least not without me." As he moved closer to me I moved farther away. I peered into the green forest searching for something, searching for some sort of an answer perhaps. That was when I saw it. I figure flashed before my eyes causing me to scream. My heart was beating through my chest and hot tears were filling my eyes. It must have just been my imagination but it seemed so real.

I was so confused and terrified. My body was going through hysterics and my mind was racing. Nothing seemed to make sense. Edward shouldn't be talking to me, I shouldn't be in Forks. I should have just stayed in Phoenix where I knew what to expect from life.

"It's okay," Alice said grabbing my hand. Her hands were freezing and felt like ice but for some reason it seemed to sooth me. "Everything is okay Bella. Edward and I only came after you because there have been some animal attacks around this area lately. We didn't want you to get hurt." I wanted to believe them, I really did, but something still seemed off. Why were these two even talking to me?

"We meant no harm to you," Edward added. "We only wanted to keep you safe Bella."

"But why," I inquired. "Why do you even care? You don't even know me. I could be a complete psycho, or a monster."

"I highly doubt that Bella," Edward laughed. His laugh was so beautiful, like thousands of bells trilling at once.

"Besides," Alice said, "it seemed like you could use a friend." Edward began to glare at her as she continued to smile at me. "Just let us take you home."

"Please Bella," Edward begged once more. For some reason I found it difficult to say no to him. His eyes were so trusting.

"But what about my truck," I asked him. "I can't just leave it here."

"No one will steal it," Alice said with a wink. "I promise." I sighed deeply as I tried to regain my breath and slow my heart. Alice squeezed my hand gently and began to pull me towards the direction of the school parking lot. Two minutes later we approached a shiny silver Volvo, this must have been Edward's car.

Edward courteously opened the car door for me allowing me to slip inside. He then closed the door and began to talk to Alice. Their lips were moving so quickly, you could hardly tell they were even speaking. At the end of their conversation Edward walked toward the driver's side of the car as Alice walked away.

"Where is Alice going," I asked him as the car roared to life.

"She is meeting my brothers and sisters," he explained. "Are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"No," I told him truthfully, "I'm not."

**EPOV**

How could she not be afraid? She was alone in the car with a vampire for crying out loud! I could kill her in an instant and this didn't seem to even face her, of course she did not know of my true identity. Her scent was becoming intoxicating as it filtered my car. The rain made her smell even better.

"So," I said casually. "What bring you to Forks?" She began to stare at me in confusion at my words.

"You mean you don't know," she said cocking her eyebrow.

"No," I said. "How could I know? You just arrived." I could not allow her to know that I knew every single detail about her and her past. That would only make her question me even further. I needed to maintain her trust so that I could keep her safe.

"Forks is a small town," she said as she bit her lip nervously. "Everyone knows everything about everyone. There are absolutely no secrets here."

"Then you must have heard about me as well," I said with a grimace. "My family has been the talk of this town for quite some time now."

"I guess I may have heard a thing or two," she answered sheepishly. "But I hardly listen to rumors. I think it is a waste of time. I mean you should get to know a person before you judge them." She was wise beyond her years. There were forty years olds who still hadn't learned that lesson.

"I agree," I told her. The rest of the car ride was spent in complete and total silence. I couldn't help but watch Bella through the corner of my eye as she moved around nervously. Something was plaguing her mind causing me to hate the fact that I could not read her thoughts.

She seemed so content to be close to me which seemed strange. Her heart had finally begun to slow down and I could see that she was relaxed. I turned the corner and parked in the front of her house.

"Wait," Bella said in a confused tone, "how…how did you know where I lived? I don't remember telling you."

"I…I," I stuttered. I had to think of an explanation and quickly. "This is a small town Bella, there are no secrets." Just as she was about to reply the sound of squealing tires filled my ears. Chief Swan's cruiser was racing down the street.

"Oh no," Bella gasped. "Charlie." She slammed her hand against her forehead and began to shake her head vigorously. "What did I do? He is going to kill me!"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," the man shouted and he threw himself out of his car. The chief's face was practically purple. I had never seen him so enraged before.

"Dad calm down," she pleaded as she exited the car.

"Chief Swan," I found myself saying. "It's my fault." I quickly dashed out of the car and stood by Bella's side. Heat was cascading off of her body. _Who is this boy,_ Charlie wondered. _I've never seen him before. _

"My name is Edward Cullen," I said as I extended my hand. "I'm one of Bella's friends." _Friend,_ the officer thought.

"Edward drove me home dad," Bella said. "I…I had kind of a rough day and…"

"We will talk about this later Isabella," he sneered. "Edward I think it's time you go home."

"Of course," I said with deference. "Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward," she said not quite meeting my eyes. _I cannot believe her,_ Charlie thought. _This isn't like her. She never ditches school, or at least she never used to. This is all my fault; I should have kept her with me. I should have been there. _

I made a show of slowly climbing into my car and driving off. I wouldn't be far. I would park my car in a distant lot and run back to the house. I couldn't leave her alone, I wouldn't leave her alone.

"Bella what were you thinking," I heard Charlie roar in the distance.

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry dad," I told him. "I…I didn't mean to worry you. Nothing happened, trust me. Edward is just a friend, nothing more."

"You should have been in school," he growled. "Why would you leave?" I didn't want to tell him the truth. I didn't want him to see that I regretted coming back home.

"I was having a rough day dad," I said vaguely. "Being back here…is strange for me. It's not that I'm not happy be home, it's just different for me." My father's eyes turned sympathetic as he starred at me.

"Oh Bella," he sighed. "I know this is difficult but what you did was irresponsible. You could have gotten yourself hurt. You were alone with some strange boy."

"Edward would never hurt me," I said with certainty. For some reason I knew this to be true. "I knew what I was doing but you're right it was wrong."

"I don't like yelling at you," my father said in a whisper. "This isn't something I want to make a ritual Bella but you are my daughter and it is my job to keep you safe." It felt so strange to hear my father say those words. I knew that he loved me but I never knew how much he cared.

"I'm sorry dad," I told him again. "I promise you this will not happen again."

"Your damn right it won't," he said. "Bella there are going to be some rules from now on. You will have a curfew and I will have to know where you are at all times. I don't want the school calling me again telling me that you decided to just ditch, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I said, "never again."

"Good," he said sighing in relief.

"Good," I repeated. I hung up my jacket and began to walk into the kitchen. After making dinner Charlie and I sat down to eat.

"Listen, Bella," he said forking up some pasta. "I talked to Billy Black today, you remember him right."

"Not really," I said honestly, "but continue."

"Well, I don't know if you remember Rachel and Rebecca Black, but Billy told me they were in town for the weekend." The memories were faint but I could remember spending weekend in La Push, a reservation close to here, with Rachel and Rebecca.

"I do remember them actually," I told him. "It's been a long time though."

"Yes it has," he agreed. "Billy invited us to the house for the weekend. I think it would be good for you to get to know the people of La Push, especially the Blacks. They're good people Bella. In fact they're practically family to us."

"I would love that," I said though I knew it was a lie. What I really wanted did not require being in La Push at all. I wanted to stay in Forks. I wanted to be….I wanted to be with Edward.

While we were in the car together I noticed something I had never noticed before. There seemed to be a gravitational pull between Edward and I. He made me feel safer than I ever had before. I had never needed anyone like I needed him. This attraction seemed so odd to me. I hardly knew this boy and yet he was all I thought about.

"Bella," Charlie said breaking my concentration. "Is that okay?"

"I'm sorry," I said in confusion.

"I said were leaving for La Push on Friday after school," he said watching me carefully. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah dad," I said with a smile. "That would be great." After dinner I headed upstairs and grabbed my bathroom materials. I then stepped into the shower and allowed the water to unknot the kinks in my back. I stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and changed into my favorite pajamas.

**EPOV**

Once I was certain that Bella was asleep I climbed through her window. I couldn't help but gaze and the sleeping angel before me. She was so still, so silent. I had never seen her look so peaceful. As I walked closer to her bed I saw that there were tears still cascading down her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm so, so, sorry." I wished I could comfort her somehow. If only I were able to touch her, just to let her know that I was here. "I just wanted to go home."

"Shh, Bella, shh," I hushed her. "It's okay."

"Mom," she cried. "I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed with you. I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you." I hated seeing her in so much pain. It did not seem justifiable that someone so beautiful should feel such agony.

"Edward," she mumbled almost incoherently. "Edward, please don't leave. Stay with me, just stay with me." I could not believe what I was hearing. She was dreaming of me?

"I'm here Bella," I found myself whispering in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you." My words seemed to sooth her. She was no longer crying and a slight smile was pulling against her precious lips.

It killed me to think, I would never get to hold her so tight. I would never get to look deep into her eyes. I would never be the one to kiss my angel good night.

"I miss you love," I whispered into her ear. "I miss you."

 **Yay! I'm so happy I was finally able to give you guys an update. I promise that will not happen again. I will make time to update, so I'm hoping you guys will make time to review******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Look, I know you are all sick of my excuses but this week was quite chaotic for me. My doctor told me I should avoid stress if at all possible so I've been trying to relax. Unfortunately my school work has not permitted me to do so. I am finally updating and am sorry that it took so long again. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Truth be told, I own nothing ******

**EPOV**

The dawn was breaking. A light was shining through my loves window cascading a brilliant glow over her. Her hair dark mahogany hair was slightly highlighted with shades of red. Her face seemed so flawless and perfect. I had never seen her look so beautiful.

She had barely slept throughout the night. She continued to toss and turn, waking up about every fifteen minutes or so. It was apparent that something or perhaps someone was troubling her mind.

I knew it was time for me to leave, but I couldn't seem to make myself move. I was exactly where I wanted to be, I was with her. She began to stir as the light of the sun continued to poor in. My skin was now glimmering from the rays. Bella was barely waking. Her breathing was beginning to accelerate. Her heart was pounding frantically.

For some reason I found myself moving closer to her. I could see that something was definitely upsetting her, an unspoken fear. She moaned quietly and turned on her side. I was mere inches away from her. The heat of her body was driving me mad. All I wanted to do was to touch her, to hold her, to be with her.

"Edward," she whispered softly. I wished I could respond. She began to turn over once more and open her eyes. I quickly threw myself to the ground and crawled underneath her small bed. I felt her sit up and heard her sigh deeply. A few moments later her cell phone began to ring. Her ringtone was Clair De Lune by Debussy, my favorite song.

"Stupid alarm," she crooned. Today was going to be a long day for me. I was not able to attend school due to the sun. If I stepped one foot outside her door during this weather people would know that my family and I were different, Bella would know I was different.

**BPOV**

I hardly slept during the night. Thoughts of Edward continuously passed through my mind. There was something about him, an indescribable quality. It was almost as if he were always with me somehow. He had bewitched me in every way though I had just barely discovered his name.

In my dream he told me that loved me. He held me tightly and whispered that he missed me. His voice was filled with an unspoken pain. The dream seemed so real. His touch was frigid but comforting. His eyes were a brilliant ocher and his hair was in perfect disarray. I sat up slowly and sighed deeply. If only that dream were real.

My cell phone began to ring, Clair De Lune, my favorite song. In most ways it reminded me of Renée. During my childhood she had played several pieces of classic music, I only remembered my favorites.

"Stupid alarm," I practically growled. Though I loved this song, it hurt to recall the memories of my mother. I missed her yet I had no idea why. I missed the way she could never do never do anything herself. I missed the smell of her perfume and the way her arms felt around me as she hugged tightly.

I closed my eyes and willed the tears to go away. My alarm began to ring for the second time. It was time to get up, time to face yet another day of this life.

I climbed out of bed and picked out a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. The high in Forks was only supposed to be 62 degrees today. I then threw my hair up in a usual pony tail and made my way downstairs. Charlie was sitting there with a piece of toast and eggs.

"Morning Bells," he greeted me with a smile. Ever since I agreed to go to La Push with him Charlie seemed rather happy. I couldn't believe that it was already Friday. Time seemed to pass so quickly yet so slowly at the same time. I had only been here for two day but it felt like I had been here for two years.

"Good morning dad," I said grabbing a bowl and pouring myself some cereal. Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly avoiding my gaze.

"Well kid," he yawned. "I've got to get to the station. Will you be okay at school today?" I knew he was referring to the incident of me leaving yesterday and I couldn't blame him for worrying. I had been so irresponsible.

"I'll be fine dad," I told him trying to hide my emotions. "What time did you want to leave for La Push?"

"Billy is expecting us at four," Charlie stated. "I can meet you at Newton's after school. I have to pick up some hiking gear anyway."

"Hiking," I gulped. He had to be kidding. I couldn't even walk across a smooth surface without tripping over my own feet. "Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean you know my history dad." My father began to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I forgot. Well….I still need to stop by there. I should pick up some fishing equipment for this weekend." It had been so long since Charlie and I spent actual quality time together. I hardly knew him and he didn't know me at all.

"Okay," I told him forcing a smile. "I'll see you at 3:30 then." Charlie picked up his gun belt and threw on his jacket before leaving.

I quickly finished my breakfast and headed out to my truck. By some miracle Charlie had not noticed its absence last night. Alice must have returned it shortly after Edward dropped me off because after dinner I looked out the window to see that it was there safe and sound.

I turned the key in the ignition until it roared to life. Five minutes later I was in parking lot of Forks High School. I looked around to see if Edward's Volvo was there, it wasn't. A feeling of dread began to spread throughout my entire body.

The sun was shining, a rarity in the city of rain. Angela and Ben were standing by her car talking. I approached them slowly and smiled.

"Bella," Angela practically gasped. "Are you okay? I tried to call you like seven times last night. What happened? Where did you disappear to?"

"I'm fine Ang," I assured her. "I just….I had to get out of there." She lowered her head and nodded understandingly.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she said softly. "I had no idea that they would…you didn't deserve that. Jessica's just jealous, you know that." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Thank you Angela," I told her as I hugged her back. It felt so good to know that at least one person still wanted me here. The bell rang signifying that it was time for Biology. I stopped by my locker, picked up my books and rushed into class hoping against hope that Edward would be there.

The moment I entered the room I saw that everyone _but_ Edward was there. Mike Newton was staring at me with gapping eyes. Angela smiled at me sympathetically and took her seat. I placed my books on the empty desks and pulled out my chair.

"Hey Bella," Mike said leaping to my side. It took everything I had not to scream. This guy seriously resembled a stalker. "Are you okay? Everyone was talking about how you bailed yesterday."

"I'm fine Mike," I said opening my notebook. I began to doodle in margins so that I would appear busy. Mike still wasn't getting the message. He propped himself up on the top of my desk and starred at me. He continued to hover over me until Mr. Banner walked into the room. I had never been more relieved to see anyone in my life.

"Mr. Newton," the Biology teacher said with disapproval, "do you not remember where you are supposed to be sitting? According to this seating chart you are to be seated next to Miss Stanley. So unless you have changed your name to Edward Cullen I suggest you stop bothering Miss Swan and take your seat. "A small laugh escaped my lips. Mike began to blush as he lowered his head in shame. He lifted himself from the desk and sheepishly walked across the room until he was sitting next to Jessica.

Biology continued as normal. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Angela was standing by the door waiting for me when I came into the cafeteria, Jessica was with her.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said with fake enthusiasm. "You're just the girl I wanted to talk to." I began to stare at Angela in confusion. Angela merely shrugged and began to look at Jessica in awe.

"What is it Jess," I said folding my arms.

"I wanted to apologize," she said with a smile. "I know we kind of got off to a bad start and…I didn't mean for you to hear me say those things. I guess I was just jealous you know? I mean you left three years ago and when you did Mike began to pay attention to me again. Now that your back…I'm sort of an afterthought." I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Though the attention was unwanted she had a point.

"I'm sorry Jess," I told her. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You know that I have not had nor will I ever have feelings for Mike. Besides, you two are perfect for each other."

"I know," she said almost haughtily. "Mike loves me, I know he does. I mean how could he not?" After our conversation Jessica invited Angela and I to sit with her and the rest of the group. The only one who seemed to dislike the fact that I was there was Lauren, though I had no idea why. I was finally fitting in. The question was was this really what I wanted?

**EPOV**

It had been hours since I had last seen Bella. I was going completely crazy sitting alone in the house. Alice said that sun would disappear about 3:00. My plan was to meet Bella after school just to make sure that she was okay. It was now 2:00; I had only an hour until I could see her.

My family had decided to take a hunting trip. It was what we always did when the sun came out. Carlisle and Alice offered to stay with me but I refused. I wanted to be alone with Bella as much as possible. Who knew how much time I had left with her.

By 2:30 I had practically driven myself insane. It was becoming pure torture to be away from her. I became so impatient to be near her that I ditched my Volvo and ran to Forks. The moment I saw Bella walking out of the gym building I sighed in relief.

"Bella," I called out to her.

**BPOV**

"Edward," I said in shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick." Edward began to chuckle at my words though I had no idea why. "What's so funny?" My tone was filled with anger though I had no idea why.

"Nothing Bella," he said with a crooked smile. My heart began to melt at the very sight of this. "I just…I needed to see you."

"Why," I asked nearly breathless. Just as he was about to respond I heard Mike yell my name. Edward instantly became tense at the sound of his voice. His eyes turned from a brilliant ocher to a sadistic black.

"What is it that you wish to speak to Bella about Mike," Edward said with a harsh tone.

"Cullen," Mike said in a fearful tone. "What are you…. I thought you were gone."

"You thought wrong," Edward responded. "Now what did you want to talk to Bella about?"

"La…..La Push," Mike stuttered. "I wanted to talk to her….I mean you about La Push. I heard that you're going there for the weekend." Though Mike was speaking to me I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward.

"La Push," Edward practically growled. "I didn't know…since when are you going to La Push?"

"Since yesterday," I told him. "I have friends down there, people that I haven't seen in forever. Charlie thought it might be nice for us to visit them this weekend."

"Yeah Cullen," Mike said with a sudden vole of confidence. "She'll be in La Push all weekend. I was planning on going down there myself. What do you say Bella, would you like to hang out with me?"

**EPOV**

"Bella," I said quickly. "You cannot go to La Push!" Why would she choose to go to the one place that I am allowed to be? How could she be so careless? When had she made this decision?

"I have to go Edward," she said with a dreadful tone. "I promised Charlie."

"Sorry about your luck _Edweird_," Mike said with laughter. _Finally,_ he thought. _Now I can have Bella all to myself. No Cullen, no Jessica. Thank you Charlie._

"What does any of this have to do with Charlie," I roared. Mike and Bella began to look at me as if I had two heads. _Did he just read mind or something,_ Mike thought with fear.

"Edward," Bella said with confusion.

"Bella please," I begged her. "Please don't do this."

"It's already done," Mike said throwing his arm around Bella; she flinched at his very touch. This pleased me. "Charlie invited me yesterday. That's why were meeting him at Newton's. We're all going to down together.

"No," Bella said moving away from Mike. "Charlie wouldn't…..Edward I…I had no idea." I held up my hand to silence her.

"Let's go Bella," I told her.

"I'll see you soon enough Bella," Mike winked. _All mine, _he chanted over and over in his head. The moment he was out of sight I heard Bella sigh in relief.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. "Charlie told me that it was just me and him. I…."

"Shh Bella," I silenced her. "This can wait until were in the truck." She stared at me quizzically for a few moments before pulling her keys out of her pocket and walking toward her Chevy. She unlocked the door for me before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Edward," Bella said starting the truck.

"Don't go," I pleaded. "Bella please, it's not safe. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." She began to pull out of the parking lot and towards the direction of Newtons. I peered over her shoulder to her suitcase sitting in the bed of the truck.

"I have to go," she said with conviction. "I'm already in enough trouble with Charlie. If I don't show up then…."

"Please," I begged once again.

"I have to go," she said again, "but…I don't have to go alone." Her eyes were filled with determination as she stared at me. "You can come with me Edward."

"No I _can't _Bella," I said with a sudden rage. Bella jumped at loudness of my voice. Tears once again began to fill her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that it's just….I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either," she said wiping away a tear. "I don't Edward. I want to stay with you and I have no idea why. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. We just met, this isn't normal." She was right, this wasn't normal, but to be truthful, nothing about my life was normal.

There was nothing I could say or do to make her stay. I couldn't just abduct her and keep her forever. She had a life to live.

"Bella," I said in a softer tone, "Just please promise me that you will be careful. I….I don't want to lose you." She turned on Meyer lane and pulled up to Newtons.

"You won't lose me," she said. She hesitantly opened her door and grabbed her suit case. Her father was waiting outside for her.

"Bella listen to me," I said stepping out of the car. Charlie was eyeing me suspiciously. "If you want to leave, at any time, call me. I will come and get you. Just please promise me that you will be safe."

"I will," she vowed. "Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella," I told her. I would stay by the boundary line all weekend if I had to. If I sensed even the slightest danger I would cross that line and bring her home. No matter what the consequences were.  
**A/N: Okay, so just so you all know Edward left Bella's house when her and Charlie were talking about La Push. He wanted to give her as much privacy as possible so he left as soon as Bella and Charlie started talking. **

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I have over 115 reviews thanks to you! I really appreciate it and hope that you will all continue to review. Also if I reach 30 reviews tonight I will update tomorrow! The next chapter will give you an insight on why he can't touch her. Have a great day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and alerted me. I really appreciate. I also appreciate all support you guys gave for my one shot, "A Doll's House". I really didn't expect it to be so popular! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything pertaining to Twilight**

**BPOV**

I hated saying goodbye to Edward. It broke my heart in ways that I couldn't begin to describe. I fixed my gaze on Charlie hoping that I could contain my sadness. My father approached me slowly keeping his gaze fixated on Edward.

"Be safe," Edward whispered quickly before he began to walk away. Charlie took my bag from my hands and gave me a look of pure disgust.

"Goodbye Edward," he said glaring at the beautiful boy.

"Goodbye Chief Swan," Edward said cordially as he turned around. "Have a safe trip." Edward then looked at me one last time and quickly winked. My heart began to pound through my chest and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Bella," Charlie said as he shook my arm. "Bella answer me!"

"Wait…huh," I said with confusion. "Did you say something dad?" It seemed so ridiculous that anyone could hold this much power over me, I could hardly concentrate.

"What was Edward doing with you Bella," Charlie practically growled. "I thought I told you to stay away from that boy."

"Dad what are you talking about," I asked him. "Edward isn't a bad person. In fact he's rather….amazing." Amazing was an understatement to say the least, but I found that no word could do Edward just.

"Snap out of it Bella," Charlie snapped. "This boy is a bad influence on you. I don't want you to ever see him again, do you understand me?"

"Charlie no," I retorted. "No, you can't make me stay away from him. Edward is….he's my friend. I _need_ him."

"Don't worry Bellsy," I heard a fowl voice say. Before I knew it Mike Newton was standing right next to me. He slid his arms around my shoulders and attempted to hug me. "You've still got me as a friend. Besides, Charlie's right, Edward is bad news."

"That's better," Charlie beamed. "What do you say Mike? How about we load up the Cruiser?"

"Of course Chief Swan," Mike cackled. "I'll be right back Bella, don't you worry."

"Take your time," I said under my breath. Unfortunately Charlie heard me causing him to shoot a glare in my direction.

"Be nice," he hissed. Ten minutes later the old police cruiser was filled to the brim with several bags, most of which were Mike's.

"I couldn't leave anything behind," he laughed as Charlie attempted to close the lid of the cruiser. It repulsed me that Mike needed so much baggage. He was more of a girl than I was.

The ride to La Push was nearly unbearable. Mike insisted on sitting in the back of the cruiser with me. He also insisted upon touching me every time he saw an opportunity. By the time we made it to the Black's house I felt the need to take a flea dip.

"Billy," Charlie smiled as he exited the car.

"Hey there Charlie," the man in the wheel cheer said. He had charcoal colored hair and eyes to match.

"Billy you remember Bella right," Charlie said as I approached him.

"Of course," Billy smiled widely. "It's good to see you again Bella. It's been far too long." I smiled politely unsure of what to say.

"I'm Mike Newton," Mike said as he pushed past me. "I'm Bella's _boyfriend_."

"No he isn't," I said quickly.

"Don't be like that sweetie," Mike said as he kissed my cheek. I wanted to throw up. Who did he think he was?

"Awww," Charlie said as he glowed with pride. "Don't they make a cute couple Billy?"

"Sure, sure," Billy said, "real cute couple." How could they say that? Could they not see that I completely despised the fowl creature that hovered beside me?

"Dad," a female voice said. "Are they here yet?"

"Rachel," Charlie shouted. "Is that you?" A tall girl with the same hair and eyes as Billy came out of the house. I hardly recognized her. She had changed so much since the last time I saw her.

"Charlie," she said happily. "I thought I heard you." The girl walked towards the direction of her father and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And this must be Bella. It's so good to see you!"

"You too," I said forcing a smile.

"Rebecca should be here shortly," she told us. "She's just talking to her fiancée."

"Fiancée," I said with a surprised tone. "She's engaged?"

"Yeah," Rachel laughed. "She plans to move to Hawaii in a couple of months."

"That could be us soon," Mike crooned in my ear. I stepped on his toe causing him to yelp in pain.

"Bella," Charlie said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry dad," I said stepping away from the imbecile. "It was an accident." Billy laughed at this causing me to laugh as well. Mike continued to hobble around in pain as Charlie tried to comfort him.

"Dad," I heard a deep voice say as a tall boy approached us.

"Jacob," Billy said with a look of pride in his eye. As the boy moved closer to us I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheek bones. His chin was slightly round, indicating that he still hadn't passed puberty but he was still very good looking.

I saw Mike turn rigid as he starred at Jacob through the corner of his eye. He moved closer to me and once again put his arm around my shoulder.

"Charlie," Jacob said holding out his hand. "It's good to see you." Charlie shook his hand in return.

"This is my daughter Bella," Charlie said. "You two haven't met yet. Bella hasn't lived here for quite some time now."

"So I see," Jacob said grabbing my hand. "If I had met you before I would have remembered you, I could never forget such a pretty face." I couldn't help but blush at his words.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend," Mike blurted out.

"Sure you are," Jacob scoffed. I couldn't help but laugh once more. At least someone recognized Mike for who he really was.

"BELLA," I heard someone screech. "Oh it really is you!" Before I knew it I was encased in a pair of arms that I didn't recognize.

"Easy Rebecca," Jacob said taking in my shocked expression. "She just got here. We don't want to scare her off yet."

"Sorry," the girl apologized. She looked just like her sister except she had longer legs and shorter hair. "I just can't believe that you're here." Charlie released me to the custody of Rachel and Rebecca while Jacob was forced to show Mike around the reservation.

**EPOV**

Once again I found myself going completely crazy. Bella seemed so far away from me. I hated the fact that she was alone with _them_ while I was forced to stay here. I continued to pace back and forth around the woods anxiously just waiting for her to call. Once I felt my cell phone begin to vibrate I almost leaped with joy.

"Hello," I practically yelled.

"Edward," Alice's voice rang.

"What do you want Alice," I grumbled. "I'm waiting for Bella to call." There was a long pause signifying that something was wrong. "What is it Alice?"

"It's Bella," she said nervously.

"What happened," I asked in a blind panic. "Is she hurt? Is she sick? Is she lost? Where is she?"

"I don't know," she said trying to control the level of her voice. "She just disappeared. Her future seemed a little spotty at first but then it just disappeared. " I felt the rage begin to ignite within me. I knew I should have forced Bella to stay here. What was I thinking allowing her to go?

"What do you mean she just disappeared," I asked becoming enraged. When it came to Alice's vision people only disappeared when they died. Their futures were erased, everything was erased.

"I…I don't know Edward," Alice cried. "I don't know what happened. She didn't appear to be in any danger but..."

"I'm going to find her Alice," I said cutting her off. "I'm going to find Bella and I'm going to bring her home."

"Edward no," Alice screamed, but it was too late. I was already past the boundary line. I was going to took to make her safe again.

**BPOV**

After spending an hour on the beach Rachel and Rebecca grew bored. They wanted to go shopping and take me along but I told them I preferred to stay here. The beach was so secluded. Everything was peaceful and serene, which was absolutely ideal to me.

"Bella," I heard a familiar husky voice call. I turned around to find Jacob standing behind me. For some reason Mike wasn't with him.

"Where's Mike," I asked trying to give the allusion that I actually cared.

"He had a little _accident_," Jacob said smiling wickedly. "You see, he sort of fell into a massive puddle of mud while playing football with my friends and me. It was an accident of course."

"Of course," I agreed with a smile. Jacob surprised me by taking my hand and pulling me towards a rock just by the water. It felt so natural to be with him. It was almost as if we had been friends forever.

"Bella," he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said concentrating on our hands that were still intertwined. For some reason I felt so guilty. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and it was driving me insane. What if he were here? What if he saw this? What would he think?

"What do you see in him," Jacob asked with a serious tone. I felt all the blood rush from my face. Did he know about Edward? Was it that obvious?

"About who," I asked suspiciously.

"Mike," he said avoiding my gaze. "In my opinion he isn't good enough for you. I hope you don't me saying this but he seems like such an idiot to me." I couldn't help but roar with laughter. That had to be the funniest thing I had heard in a long time.

"Mike," I gasped trying to find my breath. "Are you serious? Jacob I'm not dating Mike. I would never date Mike! The thought of doing so is just ridiculous!" Hearing this Jacob joined in my laugher.

"Thank God," he said wiping a tear away from his eye. "I would hate to think that you were seeing someone." I instantly stopped laughing the moment he said this. I felt the blood drain from my face as Jacob began to lean in. His lips were practically touching mine. I jerked away from him just before our lips touched.

"Bella," he said noticing my expression. "What's wrong?" He placed his warm arm around my shoulders and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "What is it?" He was so close to me. I could feel his hot breath fan across my solemn face. It felt so wrong yet so right to feel him holding me.

"It's nothing," I said moving away from him.

"What's wrong," he asked again. "I thought you liked me."

"I do like you Jacob," I said honestly. "I just don't think it would be right for us to do this." I lifted myself from the rock and began to walk away.

"I thought you were available," he said walking after me. Though his words hurt me, they were entirely correct. Edward had never made his intentions toward me clear.

"I am," I professed.

"Then what's wrong," he asked me. I wanted to answer him but I didn't know what to say. I had no idea why it scared me so much just being alone with Jacob. He seemed nice enough, but he wasn't who I wanted him to be.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I just don't know." Jacob froze by my side as the pain of rejection filled his face.

"I'm sorry Bella," he told me. "I didn't mean to be so forward. I shouldn't have assumed that you would want to date me."

"It's not that," I told him. "I just don't think it would be fair for me to start something with you when I'm unsure of what I want." I knew it was a lame excuse but it was all I could come up with. Jacob didn't deserve the pain of being in a relationship with someone who wanted to be with someone else.

"Then we can be friends," Jacob said with a huge grin. "At least until you know what you want. I'm not going anywhere Bella, just remember that." I couldn't help but blush at his words. It was hard to believe that anyone would find me desirable. It was also difficult for me to comprehend that someone actually wanted to be with me. The question was why was I hesitating?

"BELLA," I heard Mike's annoying voice shrill behind me. I turned around to see that what Jacob told me was completely accurate. Mike was covered in mud from head to toe.

"Mi-ike," I said trying to contain my laugher. "What happened?"

"What are you doing here Black," Mike growled. "I thought you had plans."

"I do have plans," Jacob stated.

"You do," I said feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I kept you from them."

"Silly Bella," Jacob laughed, "your part of my plans."

"What," Mike gasped. "You said you were going to a dance at school. How is Bella part of your plans?"

"She's going with me," Jacob stated confidently. I gulped rather loudly and began to shake my head in protest.

"Jake I can't dance," I told him. "It would be disastrous if you took me with you."

"Don't worry Bells," he winked. "I'll keep you safe."

"She's my girlfriend," Mike screamed. "You can't take her anywhere. Charlie said she's supposed to be spending time with me anyway." Jacob's face became hard as he approached Mike. It was hilarious to watch the two of them. Mike looked like a small child compared to the massive boy that was now hovering over him.

"Bella is coming with _me_," he said severely. "End of story _Fig Newton_." Mike collapsed to the ground and began to cry. Jacob drew his arm around my waist and began to drag me in the opposite direction. "Come on gorgeous. Let's get you ready."

**EPOV**

It had taken less than two minutes to track Bella's scent. I found her at the beach wandering around aimlessly. A strange scent accompanied her's. Someone was standing directly behind her.

"Bella," a husky voice said causing her to jump. The boy looked familiar but I could hardly place him.

"Where's Mike," Bella asked the boy. Where was that vile Newton? I thought he was escorting her all weekend.

"He had a little accident," the boy said with a fierce grin. _She's so beautiful, _I heard him think. _Why would she be wasting her time on an idiot like Mike? _The boy then continued to tell my Bella about Mike's unfortunate "accident." What he did next completely took me off guard. He took my loves hand and pulled her toward a rock where they both sat down.

"Can I ask you something," the boy asked her.

"Of course," she answered politely.

"What do you see in him," he asked her. Who was he speaking of? It couldn't have been Mike. Bella positively detested him. That was apparent to anyone. Bella began to laugh in response to his question.

"Mike," she chocked. "Are you serious? Jacob I'm not dating Mike. I would never date Mike! The thought of doing so is just ridiculous!" Jacob? Why did that name sound so familiar? He was the spitting image of the Ephram Black who banded me and my family from the lands of La Push all those years ago.

"Thank God, "boy named Jacob said. He then moved even closer to Bella. "I would hate to think that you were seeing someone." _She's single, _he thought. _Damn, I'm crazy for this girl and she seems to be pretty into me, time to make my move. _

I wanted to swoop in and steal Bella from his grip. Bella was mine, forever. She loved me; she wanted me, only me. Why was she sitting so close to him? Why was she allowing him to touch her? Could it be that she felt the same way about him? At that moment I wished more than ever that I could read Bella's mind.

_I'm going to do it,_ the dog thought. _I'm going to kiss her, and she's going to kiss me. _His lips were practically touching her's. I couldn't stay here, I couldn't watch this!

I felt my body begin to sprint across the territory as my mind began to scream at me. It was telling me to go back, find Bella and bring her back where she belongs. I wanted to kill Jacob Black. I wanted to guarantee that he would never touch her again.

The moment I landed on the opposite side of the territory I felt my cell phone begin to vibrate again. Once more I answered it in haste hoping and praying that it was Bella.

"Hello," I said trying to sound normal.

"Edward," I heard Alice's voice say. "You need to come home. We need to talk."

"I can't Alice," I said with anger. "You know I can't. I'm not leaving Bella. I can't lose her again."

"That's just it Edward," Alice said. "Bella isn't who you think she is. We need to talk."

**Muahahahha, I know I'm evil but I couldn't' help it. The next chapter will hold every explanation that you could ever want. Thanks for reading guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since my last update but that's life for you. I only have three days left until my vacation officially begins though. I promise my updates will become more frequent quite soon. Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain this again?**

**BPOV**

Rachel and Rebecca were currently fussing over my wardrobe as I attempted to hold in the scream that was dying to escape from my mouth. I had never been the type of girl was completely obsessed with fashion. Instead I was the type of girl who was content wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. I had an irrational fear of high heels and short skirts which is exactly what I was being forced to wear.

"Bella you look gorgeous," Rachel said as she attempted to brush my uncooperative ball of tangles that I called hair. "I can't believe how amazing that dress looks on you!" The dress I was currently wearing was a dark red with a black sash. It was extremely short and only covered a minimum amount of my body.

"What do you think Rach," Rebecca asked holding another pair of high heels. They were pure black with red sequence embedded into them. They were also at least five inches tall.

"Do I have to wear heels," I asked sustaining a gulp. "I mean I'm not the most graceful person and…"  
"You'll be fine," Rebecca shushed me with a wave of her hand. "Besides, you'll need heels. Jacob is quite tall and you don't want to be talking to his stomach the entire night."

"Exactly," Rachel agreed. "Not to mention heels are pure sex. Don't you want to look hot for Jacob?" I felt my stomach begin to thrash around in fear at her words. What was I doing? I shouldn't be going anywhere with Jacob. That would only cause him to believe I felt something else for him besides friendship.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," I blurted out. "I mean, I hardly know Jacob and I...I just don't feel right intruding on a dance. Not to mention I'll probably end up killing myself if I wear this outfit." Rachel and Rebecca turned around with looks of shock plastered across their faces.

"You have to go Bella," Rebecca whined. "Jacob could be your one true love, you never know. I mean just look at me, Andrew and I have only known each other for a few months but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She then began to stare at the engagement ring that sat on her finger.

"She's right," Rachel agreed. "You can't just back out now. You have to give Jacob a shot. I think you two would be perfect for each other." I had never felt so pressured in my life. If I refused to go I would not hurt Jacob I would also hurt Rachel and Rebecca. Everyone would be disappointed and upset and it would be entirely my fault.

My head was screaming at me to get out of there, just go home, call Edward and make a break for it. But at the same time a part of me was begging for me to stay, just wait it out and see what happens, don't give up on this guy yet. In the midst of my debate a knock sounded at the door.

"Bella," Jacobs's husky voice called. "Are you ready yet?"

"I don't know if I can do this," I said feeling my breath accelerate. Both girls each grabbed one of my arms and forced me to look at them.

"You have to do this Bella," Rachel said with a stern voice. She then lifted a tube of red lip stick and smeared it across my trembling lips.

"Just give him a chance," Rebecca said as she pinned a fake red flower in the side of my hair. "I promise you'll have a good time." They then opened the door and pushed me through it. I stumbled over the ledge of the door and fell forward. Luckily Jacob caught me before my face hit the floor. I lifted my face to see that he was wearing dark black pants, a white dress shirt, and a loose black tie. He looked extremely handsome.

"You might want to get used to me falling," I joked. "This outfit is a deathtrap."

"You look beautiful Bella," Jacob whispered seductively into my ear. I felt my stomach begin to churn at his words. He then released me from his grasp and laid one hand protectively against the small of my back. He continued to walk with me until we reached the door.

"Hold on," he told me. "I almost forgot something." He smiled at me once more before he walked off toward the opposite direction of the house. I peered out of the screen door to see Charlie and Billy sitting together on the porch.

"Good to have you here Charlie," Billy said as he raised his can of beer to toast my dad. "Good to have Bella here to. My oh my that girl sure has grown up since the last time I saw her."

"She certainly has," Charlie agreed. "She's a little too grown up if you ask me."

"What do you mean by that," Billy asked him. Charlie sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck, this was something he did when he was nervous.

"I'm worried about her Billy," he confessed. I felt confusion envelop me as he continued to explain. "Ever since she arrived here she's been making some bad choices."

"Bells," Billy probed. "That girl's never made a wrong decision in her life. She's far too level headed for that. She's just like you Charlie."

"I used to think so," my father said. "It's just that she's been hanging out with the wrong crowd. Since she started school she's been hanging around the Cullen's."

"I thought you liked the Cullen's," Billy said. A scowl of fury filled my face as I glared at my father. How could he be so judgmental of someone that he never even really met before?

"They had never given be any trouble before," Charlie explained, "but now because of them Bella's ditching school and defying my rules. You should have seen her with that Edward boy today. I don't trust him Billy, not for a second." Edward never made me do anything I didn't want to do. Ditching school was my idea. If anything Edward and Alice both kept me safe. I had a sense that they would never allow me to be in any sort of danger.

"I told you they were trouble," Billy said. "You should keep Bella as far away from them as possible. They'll only hurt her, I can promise you that." Tears of anger filled my eyes. Why was Billy taking his side? What had the Cullen's ever done to him?

"I guess you were right," Charlie said with a shake of his head. "I should have known better than to disagree with you. You've never steered me wrong before."

"Ready Bella," Jacob said sneaking up from behind me. A small scream escaped my lips as he grabbed my waist.

"Bella, Jacob," Charlie said. "Is that you?"

"Come on gorgeous," Jacob winked as he opened the door for me. Charlie's mouth dropped at the very sight of me.

"Bella," he gasped. "You look…you look beautiful sweetheart." I tried to smile but it was a failed attempt. I was furious with my father. I did not see why he felt the need to talk behind my back.

"What about Leah," Billy asked cocking his eye brow toward the direction of his son.

"Err, she cancelled," Jacob said quickly. "She said something about helping Sam Uley. That's okay though, I'd much rather take Bella anyway." He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck causing me to pull away. His touch no longer felt comforting, it just felt wrong.

"Alright Bella," Charlie smiled. "I can see that you'll be in good hands tonight. Have fun kids." With that Jacob picked up my hand and pulled me toward a car that appeared to be a Volkswagen. He then opened the door for me and waited until I sat down to close the door gently.

Ten minutes later we arrived at a large building that was completely made out of brick. There was a small group of kids waiting by the door as Jacob pulled into the parking lot. Storm clouds were gathering above us. I tried to not see that as an omen.

"Ready," Jacob asked as he grabbed my hand. I nodded gently trying to contain the emotions that were building with in me.  
"Jacob," a boy said grabbing him into a hug. "How's it going man? Wait where is Leah?"

"She couldn't make it," Jacob said quickly. "I decided to take Bella instead. Isn't' she a knock out?" I felt a slight blush fill my face as Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Very nice," the boy said winking in my direction. I felt my skin begin to crawl. I felt so uncomfortable. I just wanted to leave.

"Hi Bella," a boy who appeared to be about thirteen said as he held out his hand. "I'm Seth." Jacob pulled me closer to him and began to fiddle with the loose black tie that he was wearing.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand in return.

"Come on Bella," Jacob said as he pulled me toward the door. "It's time to have some fun." I smiled awkwardly and followed him into the school. He purchased out tickets before pulling me toward the large dance floor.

Balloons and streamers filled the air. Several students were already on the dance floor dancing to the song, "Shake It," by Metro Station. I had always loved that song though I never knew why.

"Come on you," Jacob said wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. After that he began to sing the lyrics of the song. "_Tonight you're falling in love .Let me go now. This feeling is turning me on. Here we go now. Now if she does it like this will you do it like this? If she touches like this will you touch her like that? Now if she moves like this will you move it like that? Come on shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it!"_

I couldn't help but laugh as he did this. He was thrusting himself around like a crazy person and singing way off key. I suddenly began to relax as he continued to jump around like a complete imbecile.

"You're finally smiling," he whispered in my ear. "Does that mean you're having a good time?"

"I am," I said truthfully. "I really am." He smiled at this and began to move me rapidly around the dance floor as the music continued to play. Surprisingly I only tripped about ten times. Though I was having an amazing time I couldn't but wonder what Edward was doing.

**EPOV**

"That's just it Edward," Alice had said. "Bella isn't who you think she is. We need to talk." The words she had spoken only moments ago continued to play over and over in my head. If Bella wasn't who I thought she was then who the hell was she? I took my time running home; I didn't want to hear what my family had to say. I didn't want my sister's words to be true.

"Finally," Alice sighed as I walked into the door. "Where have you been? I called you ten minutes ago!"

"What do you know Alice," I asked her. "What do you know that I don't know about Bella?" I wasn't in the mood to play games. I only wanted to know the truth.

"She's not the same girl you fell in love with Edward," my father Carlisle said as he walked out of my study. "The girl that you remember died from the Spanish Influenza one day after you did." If I were a human my heart would have stopped at his words. How could this be possible?

"It's not true," I found myself saying. "Bella is the only woman I have ever loved. I do not know how it is possible but she is alive. She is everything I ever remembered her to be."

"That may be true Edward," Alice said slowly, "but she isn't the same person." I shook my head at her words. There was absolutely no way this could be true. "Edward, I love her too. I know this hurts but don't you want to know the truth? Don't you want to know who she really is?"

"She's _my_ Bella," I said in denial. "She's the same person she's always been."

"The person you're referring to was not named Bella," Carlisle explained. "The person you are referring to was named Violet, Violet Katherine Swan."

"What," I said in confusion. "Maybe your wrong, maybe Bella changed her name. I mean they have the same last name Carlisle. It is possible isn't it?"

"No Edward," he told me. "It isn't possible. You see Violet Swan was born the same year as you. She was also seventeen years old when she died, so she was never able to have children, but she was engaged. She was engaged to a man by the name of William Black. She was to marry him a few days prior to her death."

"She looks exactly the same," I said with an erratic tone. "She acts exactly the same. It's her Carlisle! I know it's her."

"Edward listen to me," my father said talking a hold of my shoulders. "I am quite certain that Bella is not whom you believe her to be, but she is a piece of the woman that you once loved. Perhaps that is the reason why you cannot touch her." I pulled away from my father.

"What do you mean," I asked him. My father's face turned somber as looked at Alice.

"Violet was the only nurse that took care of you," my sister explained. "She would never tend to another patient but you. In fact, she only pretended to be a nurse. She never told you her name because she was trying to conceal her identity from not just you but from but from everyone. She caught the virus because she was contained in your room for far too long. She had been hiding."

"That was why it was so difficult to track her down," Carlisle said. "Violet was never a part of the staff. The only reason I was able to identify her was because of a report that was made after she had died. Her fiancée had been trying to find her for days when he discovered that she worked in a hospital in Chicago. Once her found her and realized that she was dead he informed the hospital of who she really was."

"She came from a good family," Alice continued. "They had a lot of money therefore Violet was forced into an arranged marriage so that her inheritance would stay in her family. She never loved William, she only ever loved you."

"How can you know that," I asked them. "She lied to me. If you truly love someone then you can't you lie to them! She was only using me in order to protect herself." I lifted my hand and pinched the bridge of my nose in agony. Everything I had ever known about my love was a lie.

"She did love you," Alice probed.

"Prove it," I snapped at her. "Prove to me that she at least cared for me."

"I can prove it," Alice said pulling an envelope out of her pocket. The enveloped looked warn and crinkled. "Read this." I looked at Carlisle begging for some sort of explanation.

"She wrote this before she died," he explained. "It took months of searching but I finally found the letter she wrote in the vault of the hospital in Chicago. Apparently they had saved it as an artifact from the Influenza Epidemic." Alice continued to hold out the small envelope. I hesitantly took it from her hand. I then opened it gingerly careful not to rip the frail paper.

My dearest Edward,

By now I am certain that you have discovered by true identity. I am leaving you this note to tell you everything you need to know. I can see that you are fading fast but I cannot bear to see the only man I have ever truly loved die. Love, I have lied to you and I am sure that you have discovered that by now. You must understand that it was never my intention to hurt you, but I did not expect to fall in love with you.

I came into this hospital hoping and praying that I could escape the life I was being forced to live. I gave the hospital a fake name and pretended to be a nurse. I had only intended on staying for a few days but the moment I met you I realize I could leave. Edward, you have enriched more than you could ever know. You gave me a reason to live just by allowing me to love you.

Edward, please never doubt my love for you for I am quite certain that I will never forget yours for me. No matter what happens remember that what we had together was true. I am yours forever no matter what happens. Forgive me.

I love you,

Violet Katherine Swan

Dry sobs began to wrack my entire body. It was true. My Bella was not who I thought she was. She was merely an extension of my beloved Violet.

"She was found lying by your bedside," Carlisle said sitting his hand on my shoulder. "She had tried to leave but the sickness had taken her quicker than she had anticipated. When they found her she was clenching this note."

"I killed her," I said masochistically. "I killed her Carlisle. If she never would have met me then she would have been able to live. Instead she died."

"Edward that isn't true," Alice said trying to comfort me.

"It is true," I shouted. "I killed her Alice!"

**BPOV**

Jacob and I continued to dance all through the night. Luckily every song that had played had been a fast tempo. The song Poker Face by Lady Gaga was now playing in the background. Jacob continued to hold me close as we danced. I felt comfortable with him again. Maybe it was possible that he and I could just be friends. Perhaps our friendship wasn't ruined.

As soon as Poker Face ended a new song began, this time it was a slow one. The song was "Lips of An Angel," by Hinder. As I listened to the lyrics my heart began to break.

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Every word reminded me of Edward. I wanted him to hold me, not Jacob. I wanted him to hold me in his arms. I wanted him to whisper to me sweetly. Just as I thought this Jacob leaned down and encased his lips with mine. I jerked away wiping away the tears that were now pouring down my face.

"Bella what's wrong," Jacob asked me.

"Please let me go," I begged him. "I just want to go home."

"Bella it's early," he said with embarrassment. "Besides you have nothing to worry about, I have this." He lifted up his wallet and pulled out a small package, it was a condom. "I have the whole night planned out." I jerked away from him again causing him to become angry.

"I'm leaving," I yelled as I ran out of the building. I tripped on my heels and scrapped both of my knees and the palms of my hands. Two girls were standing outside the door, one of them was crying, both of them were staring at me.

"Shh Leah shh," one of the girls said looking away from me. "It's okay."

"No it isn't," the girl named Leah cried. "He dumped me; he dumped because I wasn't ready. Now he's in there with someone else."

"Jacob Black was a waste of time," the other girl said. I began to tremble ferociously. I hadn't meant anything to Jacob. He was only using me. I threw off my heels and began to run once more. I ran until I was at small clearing beside the La Push boarder. I then pulled out my cell phone and called my knight in shining order.

"Hello," Edward said with a strange tone.

"Edward," I sobbed. "I…I…."

"Bella what's wrong," he said with concern.

"I need you," I finally said. "Please, please come and get me."

"I'm on my way Bella," he told me. "Don't move."

**Now you all know why he cannot touch her. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review so that you can find out quickly. I am planning to update in 2-3 days if all goes well. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I wanted to pay my respects to Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was an amazing writer and also a great supporter of every story she reviewed. She was a wonderful enthusiast for all us writers and an amazing author herself. She will be missed by us all. God bless her and her family in their time of need. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but it was for good reason. I am now officially done with school for a few months so I will be able to update very frequently. Thank you for all of your reviews and all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :) **

**EPOV**

It had been a few hours since I discovered the truth. The woman I had believed to be the love of my life was a fraud, a false imitation of my darling Violet.

It killed me to think of how similar Bella and Violet truly were. It was as if the moment my love died her soul transferred to this petulant seventeen year old child. Before my mother Elizabeth passed she told me that no one ever truly dies. Their soul can live forever in the heart of someone else. Perhaps Bella was the reincarnation of the love that I was never able to pursue.

No, I yelled at myself in my mind. It cannot be possible, it could never be possible. I was not worthy of such an amazing woman. I was a monster, a demon that was doomed to haunt this earth for eternity. Bella was merely a fantasy within my mind. I had to give her up, I had to leave her. She was not mine to protect. In fact, she was nothing to me now.

"Edward," Alice said softly. She slowly appeared from the darkness and walked towards the couch where I had been sitting for a couple hours now. "Edward, please talk to us. Shunning your family with not help you deal with this grief. You need to express it."

"Express it," I began to spat with anger. "Alice you don't understand. It was bad enough having to deal with the loss of Violet. Every day I had to live with the fact that I would never be able to see her again. She had been taken away from me the same time my life was taken away." I pointed toward the midnight sky that was covered in stars. "She was taken where she always belonged. She is in heaven, a place I am doomed to never see."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Alice told me. "You have Bella now. You said yourself that she is everything you ever remembered Violet to be. Maybe Bella is the second chance that you were never granted. Perhaps she was brought into this world so that she could mend your broken heart."

"I have no heart Alice," I roared. "She took my heart the day she died. I am a heartless villain that deserves nothing but pain and despair. That is the price I have to pay for loving her." Alice shook her head back and forth.

"Why must you be so masochistic," she asked me. "Why can you not just accept the fact that Bella loves you and you love her?"

"You cannot love someone that you do not know Alice," I told her. "It is impossible." _Not entirely impossible, _Alice thought. _I've seen the way you look at her Edward. I've also seen the change she's brought within you. During these last couple of days I've seen more of a change in you than I've seen in the decades that I have known you. _

"I was laboring under a false hope Alice," I said darkly. "Violet is dead and the fault is my own. Bella may be a part of her but I refuse to let her be a part of me. Bella will live. She will live the live she was intended to, a life without me."

"But Edward," Alice began to say. Just as she spoke my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I cautiously grabbed it before starring at the number in awe. It was Bella. For some reason I could not resist answering it. The moment I pressed the phone to my ear I could hear her labored breathing. She was upset, she was scared.

"Hello," I answered trying to maintain a normal tone.

"Edward," Bella began to cry. "I…I..." Hearing her tearful voice brought a deeper sense of dread to my heart. How could I stay away from Bella when she needed me so?

"Bella what's wrong," I said with a concerned voice. It was impossible for me not to care. I was too involved now. The sound of Bella's trembling breaths finally ceased.

"I need you," she said with perfect clarity. "Please, please come get me." Alice starred at me with a look of shock upon her face. She had already seen my plan to rescue Bella. I had made my decision even before she asked me the question. I would bring her home, I would make her safe, and then I would leave her.

"I'm on my way Bella," I told her. "Don't move." I quickly snapped my phone shut and grabbed my keys.

"Edward don't," Alice begged attempting to grab my arm. "Don't this to her. You can't just leave now. She needs you just like you need her."

"I have do this Alice," I said with strength. "I told you before; I refuse to make the same mistake twice." With that I loosed her grip and raced towards my car. When I arrived at the boundary line I found Bella crouched in the fetal position against a tree. Tears were streaming down her face until she caught sight of me.

"Edward," she called out. You have to do this, I told myself. Think of her, think of Violet, do what you set out to do.

**BPOV**

I sat in the corner of the woods waiting for Edward. I could not stop the tears from shaking my body. Images of Jacob holding me closely and whispering sweet nothings into my ear continued to play over and over in my mind like a sadistic movie.

I had been so stupid. I had convinced myself that Jacob was a good guy, someone who actually cared about me. Of course I was wrong, what was new? I had been making mistake after mistake since the moment I arrived. Jacob had only used me for his own sick pleasure. He was a player and I was surprised I had not seen that sooner. Since the day I was born I had always been a good judge of character.

I continued to cry until I saw the familiar lights of Edward's Volvo illuminate the darkness. I rose from the ground quickly and called out his name. All I wanted was for him to encase me into his arms. I wanted him to tell me that everything would be okay. For the first time in my life I actually needed someone, the very thought of this terrified me.

As Edward stepped out of his car I found myself running towards him. Just as I was about to reach him he held out his hand to stop me.

"Get in the car Bella," he said with a stiff tone. His face held an expression of anger and pure anguish. The tone of his voice was laced with warning.

"But Edward," I began to say.

"Please Bella," he cut me off, "just get into the car." I could see that so much had changed, and so abruptly. Change was coming. I could feel it. "We need to talk." He walked around me careful not to touch me and opened my car door. Once we were inside I began to breathe deeply. I hadn't noticed until now that I had been holding my breath for quite some time.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. I attempted to sound brave but I could see it was frivolous. Edward took a deep breath before turning to face me.

"Bella," he said with a straight face, "I wanted to tell you that I am leaving." My stomach began to churn at his words. "I plan to leave for Europe in a few days."

"What," I said breathlessly. "What do you mean you're leaving? You just got her Edward, you can't leave."

"Please Bella," he said with a false tone. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do. You and I are not friends. You have no right to advise me." I closed my eyes for a second trying to see past his words. Why was he doing this?

"I thought we were friends," I said with a surprisingly calm tone. "You told me that…"

"I never said anything," he cut me off once more. "Alice wanted to be your friend Bella, not me. I never had the desire to be your friend."

"What are you talking about," I asked in confusion. "If you didn't want to be friends then why have you been acting so protective of me? Why did you even give me the illusion that you actually cared?" He had to be lying. None of this was real. It just couldn't be.

"You gave yourself that illusion," he said.

"That isn't true," I said quickly. "Edward you cannot honestly tell me that you do not care for me. I can see it."

"You are delusional Bella," he laughed haughtily. "I mean what was I supposed to do? One afternoon I walk out of class with my sister to see a suicidal girl running towards her death in woods. I feared for your sanity Bella, so I agreed with Alice that we should pretend to be your friends. I did not know that you would latch onto me like this." His words were cold and his eyes were unapologetic.

"Don't," I told him. "Don't do this Edward."

"Don't tell me what to do," he said angrily. "You have no right to do so. You are a deranged psychopath who needs some serious help. I will drive you home Bella but after that I never wish to see you again. Do you understand me?" My body felt numb with disbelief. I felt as if I were living in one of my nightmares.

I loved Edward, it was so stupid of me but I did. I somehow managed to fall in love with someone in two days. I also managed to convince myself that he felt the same way. Perhaps he was right, maybe I was delusional.

"If that is what you want," I said slowly. "I only hope that you will be happy."

"Thank you Bella," he said with yet another fake smile. "I also have one more request. Please refrain from speaking to my family. I fear for their safety if you do not." I could only manage to nod my head at his heartless words.

"Good then," he said before he started the car. As he drove me home neither of us spoke. I could see a glimmer of un-relinquished pain in his cold, black, distant eyes as we pulled into my driveway.

"Goodbye Bella," he said as I opened my door. I took a deep breath and looked towards him for the last time.

"Goodbye Edward," I said with as much strength and dignity as I could muster. I walked quickly towards the door and unlocked the door with the spear key that was hidden under the rug. The moment I closed the door was the moment I fell to the ground. Tears began to pour from my eyes, but no sound escaped my mouth. I was numb and I feared that was how I would stay. My life was over. Everything was over.

**EPOV**

Words could not begin to express the pain I was feelings. Losing Bella was like losing Violet all over again. As I told Bella that I thought she was insane I couldn't help but think the same about myself. How could I allow her to slip away when I was dying to hold her? I wanted her to be mine, but I knew that could never be possible.

Images of her face chased away all the sanity within me. My life once again held no meaning. What had I done? Why had I just allowed myself to lose the one good thing that had happened to me in ninety years? Her presence never left my mind. No matter whom she was or what she was. I still loved her and that would never change.

"Edward," Carlisle addressed me as he entered my room. After I left Bella I decided to come home. I would uphold my words and depart for Italy in only a few days but I could not find the will nor the desire to leave just yet. _You cannot stay in here forever,_ Carlisle thought. _Just go to her._

"I can't," I said running my hands through my hair. "I can't do that to her Carlisle. She had suffered enough because of me. I have no other choice. I have to leave." Carlisle starred at me momentarily with a questionable expression.

"Then we will go with you," he told me. "If you leave then we all leave."

"I can't ask you to do that," I told him with a sudden feeling of guilt. "You all have lives here. Carlisle you have your job to consider. I can't ask you to give up everything because of a mistake _I_ made."

"You don't have to ask Edward," Carlisle said placing his hand on my shoulder. "This isn't the first time we have had to do this. Think of your brother's and sister's. They have all made mistakes as well but when they asked you to leave and to change your life, you did it without question."

"That was different," I interjected.

"How so Edward," Carlisle questioned me.

"Because I don't know if I _can_ just leave," I confessed. "I know it is what I have to do but I do not know if I have the strength to do it." I hung my head in looked away from my father. "It is hopeless. I cannot be near her, but at the same time I cannot be away from her."

"It is not hopeless," Alice said as she entered my room. "There is one option Edward, but it would be your decision."

"Tell me Alice," I said not able to handle the anticipation. "Tell me what it is."

**BPOV**

It was just a dream, I told myself. It couldn't be real. Edward would never say those things to me. He loves me. I continued to tell myself that as my body woke from its amnesia like state. I continued to pray that it was just all a dream. Perhaps I had never even left Arizona. Maybe coming to Forks and meeting the Cullen's was just a nightmare, a beautiful, heart wrenching nightmare.

As time continued to pass, my senses once again became present. I could feel something cold against my cheek. My body was stiff and achy from staying in the same position for far too long. My face was taut with previously fallen tears.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that what I thought to be a dream was actually my reality. I found myself lying on the cold tile that surrounded the front door. There was no denying that was in Forks. I heard the rain pound against the tin roof above my head. Other than that everything was silent.

I picked myself up from the ground and tried to hold back the pain. During the night his face had haunted my once pleasant dreams. It seemed so unreal to me that only yesterday Edward had been mine, or at least I thought he had been mine.

I must be crazy, I thought to myself. I gave every ounce of my heart and soul to a complete and total stranger. Because of this Edward and his family would forever think of me as insane. I was positive that on Monday Alice would tell everyone of crazy mistakes. By Tuesday I would be known as the town nutcase.

As I entered my room I heard my cell phone begin to ring. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. Charlie was calling me. I pressed the ignore button and threw my phone on my bed. It was then that I realized how much trouble I was sure to face when my father came home.

I had just deserted Jacob in the middle of the dance floor. I then proceeded to run away without telling anyone where I was going. The only person who knew where I was was Edward. By now I figured he had already boarded his plane and was well on his way to Italy.

My phone continued to ring as I collapsed onto my un-made bed. I pulled the covers over my head begging for sleep to come. Suddenly a loud sound came from the front of my house. Someone was pounding on the door relentlessly.

I ran towards the sound as quickly as I could. My heart soared with hope. Could it be Edward? Had he come back for me? Was he here to apologize? I ripped open the door practically tearing off the hinges. A smile lit up my face for a brief moment until I saw that the person standing outside my door was not Edward, it was Jacob.

"Hello Bella," he greeted me.

"Jacob," I said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?" He stepped towards me and lightly pushed me out of the doorway. He then closed the door.

"I have a proposition for you," he said matter of factly. "If you care anything about Edward's safety I suggest you hear me out." I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat. Edward was in danger and I would do anything to save him.

**What is Jacob's proposition? What is Edward's only option? If you want to find out then review. I plan on updating on Tuesday if all goes well. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I know this is coming a day later than anticipated but my life has been crazy! I hope everyone was able to tune into MTV to watch the premiere of the New Moon trailer. I myself thought it was absolutely incredible and cannot wait until November! Congratulations to the cast of Twilight for their many accomplishments!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, *sobs* unfortunately I only own the plot. **

**EPOV**

"**Alice please," I begged her once more. "Just tell me what I need to do." I no longer cared who Bella was. Alice was right, the day Bella came into my life was the day that I once became alive. Her very presence was like a breath of oxygen into a still corpse that no longer had breath of its own. **

"**Currently Bella is in a very fragile position," she began to explain. "Being mortal she is more prone to danger. Anything can harm her Edward, especially you." Her venomous words burned the very core of my soul. She was absolutely correct. No other creature was more hazardous to Bella then me. I was the one who would bring her ultimate demise if I continued to see her. **

"**But," she continued. "If Bella were…_immortal_ then she would be free of any restraints." I felt my cold dead heart begin to flutter at her words. Every option available consisted of taking my Bella's life. **

"**Alice," I said. "I can't do that to her." **

"**It's the only way Edward," she said with certainty. "Whether you want to realize it or not, Bella is doomed to death. One day she will die, unless you make the decision to change her." Alice's eyes began to glaze over as an expression of pure awe lit up her face. **

**She was having a vision, a vision of Bella's future. At the beginning of her premonition you saw Bella still and cold. Her flesh was pure white. This was drastic change from her flawless ivory skin. Her lips were a bright crimson. As she opened her eyelids you were able to see that her beautiful lips matched the shade her now chilling red eyes. **

**Alice's vision then showed my Bella in a striking white dress. She had roses and freesia pinned inside of the curls of her long hair. In her hands she held a bouquet of lilies, orange blossoms, and lilac. She was walking with perfect grace down an aisle. I stood at the end of that aisle in a black tux with Emmett and Jasper by my side. **

**The final stage of Alice's vision showed her and Bella together. They were laughing and holding each other in a causal embrace. I was standing beside Bella holding her hand. She turned from Alice quickly and leaped into my arms. She and I then shared the most passionate kiss that anyone could ever dream of imagining. On her finger sat a ring that I soon recognized. It had once been my mothers, now it was Bella's. **

"**I love you Edward Cullen," Bella whispered kissing me once more.**

"**I love you Bella Cullen," I told her. That was when the vision ended. Alice continued to stare at me with a look of anticipation. **

"**Edward the decision is yours," she told me. "You've seen what could be. Bella could be one of us. She could live with us and be happy. She could be with _you_, forever." Her words seemed too beautiful to be true. It was hard to believe that just by making one decision Bella's and my destiny her be profoundly changed for the rest of eternity. **

"**Edward," Carlisle said approaching my side. "Alice is correct; it is partially your decision. But we must also remember that it is Bella's decision too. It is her life that will be changed forever." My father had a point. What if Bella now found me repulsive? What if she never wanted to see me again?**

"**What should I do," I asked him. "If I tell Bella of her options then she will discover what we are. There is no hiding or secret if I ask her to do this. I will not lie to her."**

"**Of course not," Carlisle agreed. "No one is asking you to lie Edward. I am sure that whatever Bella decides her our secret will be safe. I can see that you trust her." I nodded silently. I trusted Bella far more than I could ever acknowledge. If it were possible I would trust her with my life. The question was did she trust me enough to have her transformed into a vampire?**

"**If you accept the decision to change her then I would more than happy to assist you in doing so," Carlisle said. A deep state of confusion passed over me as I thought about his words.**

"**You cannot be the one to change her Edward," Alice said softly. "The very moment your lips or even teeth touch her, she will be dead." I couldn't help but be grateful for this. I did not think that I withheld the strength to turn her.**

"**Go to her," Carlisle told me once again. This time I did not brush off his advice so nonchalantly. I picked myself up from my depression and sprinted out the door. **

**Once I arrived at Bella's house I decided to perch outside her window. She appeared to be alone so I slyly climbed into her window. I found her lying on her bed with tears streaming down her glorious face. **

**The feeling of masochism once again returned to my heart. Why was I always the one to hurt her? I vowed at that very moment that never again would I break her heart. I would do anything if only to make her happy. I stood beside her bed in silence. She still had not noticed my presence. **

"**Do not cry," I found myself saying. She jerked around in her bed until she was facing me. Her mouth hung open in complete shock. "It is not right for angels to cry." **

"**Edward," she practically whispered. She closed her eyes tightly and began to breathe in deeply. She then rose from her bed and wiped away her tears. "What are you doing here?" Her face turned rigid as turned to face me once again. **

"**I came to apologize Bella," I told her. "What I did to you, what I said to you, was quite unfair. I was partially lying when I told you that I did not want to be your friend. The truth is I want to be so much more than just your friend Bella."**

"**Edward please," she said avoiding my gaze. "Please don't do this."**

"**Why not," I asked her. "I can see that you want to be with me to. I swear to you that I will _never_ hurt you again. I only said those things so that you would be protected." **

"**Protected," she repeated with anger. "What do you mean protected." I studied her face for a few moments to judge that she could handle the truth I was about to tell her.**

"**I am not human Bella," I began. She flinched at my words. She then closed her eyes tightly once more as if she were in excruciating pain. I continued though it wounded me to do so. "In 1901, my "father" Carlisle discovered me dying from the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. I was seventeen years old at the time. **

"**I was moments away from death but Carlisle refused to let me go. He had already seen both of my parents and several other's die. Instead he decided to change me, make me one of his own." I glanced up at Bella to see that both of her eyes were staring back at me with remorse. She then opened her mouth to speak.**

"**I already know what you are," she said with a shaky voice. **

"**How," I began to say, but she cut me off before I could persist.**

"**A family full of vampires living in Forks, Washington," she continued in a bitter tone. "You and your family moved her two years ago. Ever since then you have hidden under everyone's radar, well almost everyone." **

"**Bella," I said with a trembling tone. "Who told you this?"**

"**Does it matter," she questioned me. Her eyes were cold and bitter. "The important thing is that I know the truth." She turned away and began to walk towards her door. I wanted to scream. **

"**You are not afraid," I said in a questioning tone. **

"**No," she said with strength. "I am not afraid Edward. Seeing as you are leaving, I have no reason to be." **

"**I'm not leaving Bella," I confessed. "I never was." Her back became unyielding. I could hear her breath once again become labored. **

"**Bella," I said as I ran to her side. "Please talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking." **

"**I thought you already knew that," she said without movement. "That is your ability isn't it? I know you can read minds. I also know that Alice can read the future." I suddenly became very angry. Someone had told Bella everything and I had no idea who that could be.**

"**I cannot read your mind Bella," I told her. "You are the one exception to my gift. I wish it were otherwise so that I could discover who told you the secrets of my family."**

"**Why does that matter," she repeated in fury. **

"**Because it does Bella," I said quickly. "It matters because now you refuse to even look at me." She turned around to face me as if to make a point. **

"**Better," she said sarcastically. **

"**Bella," I began to say.**

"**I think it's time for you to go," she said as she glared at me. "You've been her long enough." **

"**You want me to leave," I questioned her.**

"**Yes," she said though I did not believe her. Her mouth was telling me one story but her eyes were pleading for me to stay. Suddenly I heard a loud crash from the downstairs portion of Bella's house. I turned back around to find that Bella's eyes were now filled with fear.**

"**Go," she said with urgency. "Edward please, you have to go." **

"**I'm not leaving you," I said taking a protective stance in front of her. **

"**Edward leave," she demanded. Her voice was filled with tearful sobs. "Please, if you ever cared for me then you will do this." **

"**No," I said with force. Her body began to shake as someone crashed through the door. A gasp escaped Bella's mouth as she starred at the man at the door.**

"**He was just leaving Jacob," she began to explain quickly. "He just wanted to say goodbye." A low growl escaped my lips as I starred at the vial creature before me. Jacob Black, the leader of my enemy clan. **

**He quickly pushed past me and took Bella into his arms. She began to cry even harder as he did this. I wanted to kill him; I would have if Bella was not encased in his arms.**

"**No," Jacob said with an evil smirk. "Let him stay Bella."**

"**Jacob," she said in a pleading tone. "Just let him go. He's done no harm to me." **

"**Yet," Jacob said in a mocking tone. **

"**I would never hurt her," I said in a harsh tone. **

"**Not while I'm around," Jacob said with a devilish grin. "You will never come near my girlfriend again. Is that clear?"**

"**_Girlfriend_," I said in disbelief. This could not be true. Bella loved me. I could see it in her eyes. "Bella is this true?" A lifeless expression once again fell across her face.**

"**Yes," she said without faltering. "As of today it is true. You see when Jacob told me everything about you I decided that it would be best if we never saw one another again. Your no good for me Edward, Charlie was right."**

"**But Bella," I said with shock. "Jacob isn't who you think he is."**

"**I know what he is," she said faking smile. "He is a werewolf. You see he was man enough to tell me who he was before I fell in love with him." She took a deep breath and starred at Jacob for a moment. "It is time for you to leave Edward. I hope you enjoy your time in Italy." **

**BPOV**

"**It is time for you to leave Edward," I said with as much strength as I could muster. Every part of my body was weak and was grateful that Jacob was holding me. If he had not been I would have faltered. I would have broken down and confessed every ounce of the truth to Edward. "I hope you enjoy your time in Italy," I said on a parting note. **

**Edward starred at me with molting eyes. I knew I had to keep up with the façade but it was nearly killing me to do so. During the last moments before Edward left I allowed myself to look at him in the eyes one last time. I did this just so that I would be able to communicate my true feelings for him. **

**Once Edward left Jacob finally released me from his smoldering body. Jacob peered around my body to see that Edward had indeed left. I would never see him again, that was certain.**

"**Good job Bella," Jacob said with pride. "I knew you could fool him if you really tried." I suddenly felt sick. I ran to bathroom and vomited the contents of my stomach until there was nothing left inside me accept bitterness and hatred.**

"**I lied to him," I said as I crumbled to the ground. "He believed every word that I said."**

"**You're a better actress then we thought," Jacob said as he crouched down beside me. I cringed away from him as he placed his burning hand on my thigh. **

"**I hate you for this," I told him truthfully. "A deal is a deal, but I hope you know that I will never forgive you." **

"**Come on Bells," Jacob said winding his arm around my shoulders. "I did you a favor. Edward is a monster. If anything you should be thanking me for saving you." **

"**You're a monster too," I mumbled under my breath, "or did you forget that." He quickly removed his hand from my body and began to shake. As he did this he grabbed my arm and jerked me off of the ground. **

"**I just saved your precious Edward," he growled. "I'd be careful about what you say to me from now on." It was true. Jacob did save Edward's life. But because of this I would forever be in debt of him. In a sense I traded Edward's life for my own, a small sacrifice in my eyes. **

**_Flashback_**

"**_I have a proposition for you Bella," he had told me. "If you care anything about Edward's safety I suggest you hear me out." _**

"**_Safety," I repeated in curiosity. "What do you mean safety?" Jacob chuckled darkly before he approached me. I flinched as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear._**

"**_Your precious Edward violated the rules of the treaty," he said in a husky tone. _**

"**_What treaty," I asked him. "Edward never mentioned any sort of a treaty."_**

"**_Of course he didn't," Jacob chuckled. "If he did that then he would have to tell you the truth. He would have to tell you what he really was." I had always known that Edward was different. There was something about him that created such curiosity within me. He was perfect in every way._**

"**_What is he," I asked him. Jacob began to stare out the window with an evil expression. _**

"**_He is a vampire Bella," Jacob told me. My heart began to thud as he continued to speak. "That's what all of the Cullen's are. They're all bloodsuckers. Evil monsters doomed to haunt this earth for eternity."_**

"**_That's not true," I said in disbelief. "Edward would have told me. He's human, he may be different, but he_ is_ human." _**

"**_He is _not_ human Bella," Jacob spat. "He is a monster, a monster with special abilities. Why do you think he was able to lure you so? Did you honestly just believe it was his charm?"_**

"**_What in the hell is that supposed to mean," I asked now completely angry. _**

"**_It means princess," he began as he sauntered around me, "that Edward can read your mind. He can hear every thought that you think. He can see your desires, your hopes, and even your dreams. He is designed to manipulate the human mind." Jacob's words were eerily accurate._**

"**_And his sister Alice," Jacob continued, "that little mutant can see the future. I bet that's how he always knew where you were." It was true; Edward always knew I was no matter what. "I bet the only reason Edward even paid attention to you was so that he could kill you."_**

"**_That's not true," I screamed. "Edward loves me! He would never hurt me." _**

"**_Tell yourself what you want," Jacob laughed. "That won't change what he is and it also won't change what I am."_**

"**_What you are," I said bitterly. "And what does that have to do with Edward?" Jacob laughed once more before responding._**

"**_I am a werewolf," he said. "I am the only enemy of the vampire. I could destroy Edward in a single instant, and that is exactly what I intend to do." I didn't believe him, I couldn't. None of this seemed real to me._**

"**_Prove it," I said. My voice was dripping with acid. "Prove to me that you are what you say." _**

"**_Fine," he smirked before he threw me over his shoulder. Even though I screamed in protest he continued to run under we were in the woods behind my house._**

"**_What is wrong with you," I shouted as I attempted to hit him. He dumped me to the ground before hiding behind a tree. I picked myself up from the ground and carefully walked around the corner. I heard a strange ripping sound. Two seconds later a russet colored creature that was far too big to be a wolf exited the woods. _**

**_I began to hyperventilate at the very sight of this. The ground began to shake as the creature ran towards me. I screamed with all my might causing the creature to back off. He then walked back towards the tree, in his place now stood Jacob Black._**

"**_What do you say Bells," he said with a wink, "do you believe me now?" _**

"**_No," I shouted. "No please, please don't do this. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him." _**

"**_He broke the treaty Bella," Jacob told me. "He came on_Quileute_ property. Nearly eighty years ago the Cullen's made a promise that they would stay off our land. In turn we vowed never to tell their secret. _**

"**_The day you decided to come and visit me Edward decided to come and save you. He was going to take you back to Forks with him, but when he saw you with _me_ he decided to leave."_**

"**_Then he does love me," I realized. "He saw that you were a monster and that was why he didn't want me to go. He was trying to protect me." _**

"**_That doesn't matter now," Jacob said with hatred. "He did what he did now someone has to pay!" I closed my eyes and began to pace._**

"**_You said you had a proposition for me," I said. "Tell me what it is." Jacob smiled wryly before he approached my side once more._**

"**_Stay with me Bella," he said grasping my hands with his own. "Be mine. Do that and your precious bloodsucker will be safe." I felt my world begin to crumble beneath me. By exchanging my life for Edward's, he could live. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

**After Jacob and I made a deal he took me back to the house. He sensed that Edward was nearby. I waited for him to arrive and when he did Jacob made me lie to Edward until he finally agreed to leave. Jacob stood by during this in case he was needed.**

**I agreed to be Jacob's for the rest of my life. I was banned from ever seeing Edward again, but I did what I had to do. **

"**Thank you Jacob," I forced myself to say. "Thank you for sparing his life." **

"**You'll see in time Bella," Jacob said, "I just saved your life too." **

**I'm sorry to all of you who adore Jacob. I realize he is the villain in the story but he is not the only villain. Remember to review! I will try to update as soon as possible. Well, I'm off to watch the New Moon trailer once again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying your summer thus far, I know I am. Thank you to all of you that reviewed my last chapter. I really, really, really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do own Twilight. **

**Edward: You do not.**

**Me: Oh shut up Edward! You're just grumpy because I took you away from Bella.**

**Edward: True. So can you please just do the disclaimer already? The sooner you do that the sooner I can get back to Bella.**

**Me: (Sighs in defeat) Fine, I do not own Twilight. There. Are you happy now?**

**Edward: Tremendously. (Flashes his dazzling crooked smile)**

**EPOV**

**I looked at my beloved Bella one last time. It was almost as if her eyes were trying to communicate one final message to me. I discarded the notion quickly. It was obvious that Bella had moved on. Our journey together had ended as quickly as it had begun. **

**I swiftly exited her house in one quick movement. There was no need to linger. She was with Jacob now, I had to accept that. **

**As I walked home I couldn't help but wonder why Bella had suddenly changed her mind. It had been only days earlier that she had professed her true feelings for me. It had been apparent then that I was all she wanted. How is it possible that you could be so in love, but in one split second completely change your mind?**

**My feelings of course had not changed. Deep down inside of me I feared they would never change. My heart was broken and I could never begin to repair it. **

"**Edward," Alice screamed as she ran out of our house. She looked around quickly with a confused expression. _Where is Bella, _she thought. _I thought you were going to bring her home._ I smiled meagerly. It was the best I could do.**

"**She did not want to come home with me Alice," I explained numbly. "She chose an alternate plan. She wishes to be with someone else, someone who is not me." My sister shook her head in pure disbelief.**

"**No," she disagreed. "No, Edward this cannot be true. I saw her…"**

"**You must remember that your visions are subjective Alice," I said pushing past her. "Bella has decided to live a different life. This life does not include us and we must respect that." **

"**She is lying," Alice said in attempting to peer into the future. "She has made no decision. If she did then I could see the result of her choice. Right now I see nothing Edward. She had made no choice at all." I could see that I pained Alice to even consider that Bella had changed her mind.**

"**She has made her decision Alice," I said with a harsh tone. My anger was beginning to seep through and I feared that I could not control it. **

**I had made such a fool of myself. I had somehow convinced everyone including me that Bella would be more than happy to become a part of this family. It turned out that only did she not wish to be with me, she also desired to be with my enemy. **

"**Edward you cannot give up," my sister protested. "I know that Bella was lying. I'm asking you to believe me." A fire began to blaze inside me. I pounded my fist against one of the many trees' that surrounded our home. It split into two before descending to the ground. **

"**She wants to be with someone else," I shouted. **

"**Who else is there," she questioned me. "I have been watching her future Edward. As far as I know she has only ever wanted you." I placed my nose between the bridges of my finger and shook my head continuously.**

"**Jacob Black," I said between clenched teeth. "That is who she wants Alice. Not me, not any other man."I began to walk away before turning back to face my stunned sister.**

"**I will not attempt to philosophize this," I told her. "We must all respect her wishes. It is _her _life after all."**

"**I do not believe those are her wishes Edward," Alice said. She grabbed my arm forcing me to face her pleading eyes. "I do not know why or even how this happened, but I do know how Bella truly feels. I am asking you to trust me Edward. Go back; do not allow her to know of your presence. I can assure you that if she does not know you are there the truth will be discovered." I considered her words for a few moments before my entire body erupted with anger.**

"**No," I shouted. "I will not to that. You will not do that either. Alice you are not to disrupt her future in any way. From this point on you are to avoid using your gift when it comes to Bella. She has made her choice so now let her live her life!" **

**I walked somberly into the household. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the doorway with omniscient expressions across their perfect faces. I turned away from them quickly and walked towards my room.**

**Once I arrived I began to throw all of my belongings into empty boxes. I would leave for Italy tonight whether I was alone or accompanied. I could no longer bear living in this town. **

**I decided at that moment that from now on life would be different. I would do everything to move on like I was supposed to. I would leave Bella and I would begin a new life. The only problem was I didn't know how to let her go. She was too much a part of me. **

**Even when I had not known her, I had dreamt of her. For as long as I could remember she had been a part of me. In the back of my mind I had seen her as an alternate life. She was what could have been if I had not been changed. Bella was my destiny, but it was time to realize that I was not a part of her's. **

**I packed up the last of my boxes and ordered my first class plane tickets. At 7:45 I would depart from Seattle and Bella would hopefully depart from my heart. **

**BPOV**

**Time passes, even when it seems absolutely impossible. It had been three months since I had told Edward goodbye. I had not seen him at school; I had not seen him in town. It was as if he had never even existed. **

**Jacob had seemed extraordinarily happy lately. He was over at my house every night. Charlie was thrilled by this, I could not have been more miserable. I was being forced to live the life of a slave girl. **

**To Jacob I was nothing but a meaningless show horse. On the surface we appeared to be the perfect couple. We were always together and we were always smiling and laughing. During the months since Edward disappeared I was able to perfect this charade. **

**Life as I knew it was over. Edward would move on, of this I was certain. I however would not. The vision of his perfect face would forever linger in my heart. **

**In my dreams life was more bearable. It was the only place where Edward and I could meet. In my dreams he would hold me. He would tell me once more that he loved me and that he wanted me. It was the only place where we could actually be together without Jacob's knowledge. **

"**Hey Bells," Charlie said as he walked towards the door. Jacob had just left and I was finally enjoying some peace and quiet. Unfortunately today I could not hide my tears. Lately I had been so angry that whenever I was alone I would cry. **

"**Hello Charlie," I addressed him as I carried a load of laundry to the washer. "How was your day?" I quickly wiped away my tears and grabbed him a beer from the refrigerator.**

"**Pretty boring actually," he said as he opened the can. "Thanks." He took a long sip before he spoke again. "Was that Jacob I just saw leaving?"**

"**Yeah," I said in a monotone. "He was just here for a short visit. He invited me to La Push tonight for some party. I would understand if you would want me to stay home." In my mind I was pleading for him to stop me from going. La Push was always the last place I wanted to be. **

**Jacob and the rest of the pack were celebrating the departure of the Cullen's, again. They had done this at least five times already. It was so painful having to celebrate the departure of my only love. **

"**Of course you'll go," Charlie said in a demanding tone. "I would never forbid you from going to La Push, you know that. Besides, you and Jacob are a new couple. I know you hate spending time away from him and I don't blame you. He's a good kid." **

**Charlie adored Jacob. He thought of him as a son. He also thought of Jacob as the perfect gentlemen. If only Charlie knew the truth. Jacob was always trying to pressure me into doing things I didn't want to do. He also always wanted to be alone with me. I never let our relationship become physical. It had been nearly three months and I still refused to let him kiss me. **

"**Dad," I said cautiously. "You know, I was thinking. It's been a few months since I've been here and I…I was thinking of going home to visit Mom." Charlie turned away from the TV he had just been watching to stare at me. **

"**You want to go home," he said in a sullen tone. "But I thought….I thought you were happy here Bells. I mean what about Jacob?" I dug my nails into the washer nearly breaking every one of them. Why did everything always have to be about Jacob? Did I no longer have a life of my own?**

"**I miss her Charlie," I nearly whispered. "I miss my mother." Charlie placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked away from me. "It's just a visit dad. I'll only stay for a few weeks. It's summer vacation so I don't even have to worry about school." **

"**Have you talked to Renée about this yet," he asked me. I nodded my head to indicate that I had. "When did you want to leave?"**

"**As soon as possible," I said as I cleared my throat. "I talked to the airline this morning and they said that I could leave tomorrow morning. I'd arrive at Mom's about five o'clock. She already offered to pick me up." **

**The truth was I had been planning this for weeks. The last time I talked to my mom she sensed that I was unhappy. She begged me to come home even if it was just for three or four weeks. This time I couldn't resist her offer.**

"**What about Jacob," my father asked me. "Did you even talk to him about this yet?" Jacob was the only obstacle in my plan. He would not like the fact that I was going alone. But the truth was I was nearly eighteen years old and I did not need my _fake_ boyfriend's permission to go home. **

"**No," I told him honestly. "But Jake is going to be fine with it."**

"**And if he's not," Charlie inquired.**

"**Then he'll have to be," I sneered. I was no longer afraid of what Jacob might do to Edward. By now I was sure that Edward was no longer in Italy which meant he was no longer in danger. He would also never step foot in Forks, he had no reason to. **

**After I finished the laundry I headed up to my room and began to pack. I continued to do so until seven thirty when Jacob arrived. I heard the door bell ring and slowly made my way downstairs.**

"**Jake," Charlie said as he answered the door. "It's good to see ya kid." **

"**You too Charlie," Jacob said as he entered through the doorway. He looked around until he saw me standing on the staircase. He winked at me causing me to flinch. **

"**Ready to go babe," he asked reaching for me. I nodded once before joining him downstairs. Twenty minutes later I found myself in La Push. I had no idea how I had gotten there. This seemed to be happening to me a lot lately. Days would pass before I had any idea what was going on. **

"**Are you okay Bella," Emily, Sam's girlfriend, asked me as she sat down beside me. **

"**I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just a little bit tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." She smiled understandingly before giving my shoulder a little squeeze. I wished I could tell her the truth. It would have been nice to have at least one person know. **

**I really did like some of the people of La Push. Emily was one of them, though I despised her boyfriend. Sam seemed to controlling to me. He reminded me too much of Jacob. **

**A few hours later Jacob was sitting beside me with his arm around my shoulders. The bonfire before us was raging. Everyone sitting around it was smiling and laughing, everyone but me that is. **

**I couldn't help but feel like crying. Everyone that surrounded me was happy and in love. I felt like the third wheel to all the happy couples. I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted him to be the one sitting beside me. I would give anything for only one more moment with him. **

"**Smile Bella," Jacob said pinching my shoulder. I did as he instructed before excusing myself. Jacob tried to follow me but I told him to stay. Before I knew what I was doing I was running. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care. For the first time in months I felt free. **

**Though I couldn't stop falling I continued to run. I ran past the boundary line, I ran past the confines of Forks. It wasn't until I spotted a large white mansion with massive windows that I stopped. The name on the mail box read "The Cullen's". **

**I gradually made my way to the front door. I peered inside to find that everything was deserted. You could hardly tell that anyone ever lived there. Everything was dark, and quiet. I fell to my knees as the sobs wracked my body. **

**Ever so slowly I picked myself up and opened the door. I had never been inside the Cullen Mansion. I only ever dreamed of doing so. It surprised me that they had not locked the door but at that moment I did not care.**

**I walked in and eyed my surroundings. Everything was covered in white linen's. They had not taken their furniture with them either.**

**I looked up to see the grand staircase. To the left I could see that it veered into a series of rooms. There was only one room that I needed to see. I had to see for myself that he was actually gone. **

**I quickly climbed the stairs until I found his room. I knew it was Edward's room. His scent still lingered. Everything was left untouched accept for a few shelves. Only one CD was left behind. I gingerly grabbed it in between my hands. It was the only piece of him that I had left. **

**On his desk sat a blank journal and a pen. As tears continued to cascade down my face, I crossed the room and sat down at his desk. I took the pen in my hand and began to write. **

**Dear Edward,**

**By the time you discover this I will already be long gone. I wish I could have told you this myself but that isn't possible. Edward, I did what I did because I love you. I lied to because I love you.**

**Jacob never meant anything to me. The only reason I became his girlfriend was to save you. Jacob threatened to kill you if I didn't agree to become his. **

**The day you came to La Push to save me the wolf pack made a plan to kill you. Jacob changed their minds but only for his personal game. He wanted me and only me. So I lied and told you that I didn't want you. Edward, I love you, I _have_ always loved you and will _always_ love you. When I told you I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy. **

**It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I knew the people I would lose, the people I would hurt. I wished there was some way that I could be the only way to suffer, but that would be impossible. Edward I love you and I am so sorry. Please forgive me.**

**I love you,**

**Bella**

**I tore the page from the journal and placed it on top of his desk. I then addressed it to him and left the room. Shortly after this I left the Cullen mansion forever. **

**Through the dark I somehow managed to find my way home. I packed the rest of my things and called a cab to come and take me to the airport. I left a note for Charlie explaining that I was leaving early. **

**Once I arrived at the airport, I booked my luggage and boarded my plane. Ten hours later I was in Florida where my mother waited for me with open arms.**

"**Oh Bella," she cried as she held me tightly. "You're home! You're finally home!" **

"**Yeah," I said weakly. "I guess I am." I had escaped Jacob, at least for a short while. **

**Yay! We made it to chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope that you will take five seconds to review! Have a great day and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed my last chapter. The total amount of reviews were insane and I am so happy that you are enjoying my story! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I am Stephenie Meyer henceforth I do own Twilight.**

**Edward: You do not. **

**Me: Do you always have to ruin my fun Cullen?**

**Edward: Do you always have to think of me in my underwear?**

**Me: Yes……**

**Edward: Then there is you answer. Now, since she won't say it, Bellaklutz2010 does not own Twilight!**

**Me: Thank you Edward.**

**Edward: Anytime.**

**BPOV**

"**Oh baby," my mother cried. "I missed you so much. You have no idea how difficult it is to plan a wedding." Renée continued to hug me until Phil picked up my luggage and walked over to join us. **

"**Good to have you home Bella," he said dryly. "Your mother has been going completely crazy without you." I felt a sudden surge of guilt as he said these words. I had deserted my mother in her time of need without a second thought. I had packed up all my things without a single regard for her feelings. None the less Renée held me as if none of this had never happened. It seemed like no time had passed though I knew it indeed had. **

**Once we arrived back at my old home I let out a deep sigh of relief. This had been my real home all along even if I didn't notice it before. I now realized that Forks in my mind had always been a fantasy. When you are a child you see everything in bright and hopeful perspective. You never truly saw what life was like. I sighed deeply again; it was time to call Charlie.**

"**Hello," Charlie said in a worried tone. I had to hold my breath in order to contain my tears. I had left my father without his knowledge. I couldn't bear to say goodbye in person so I just left.**

"**Hello Charlie," I said in a weak tone. **

"**Bells," he said with relief. "Oh honey I'm….I'm so glad you're okay." After saying this he took on a different tone, an angry tone. "What in the hell were you thinking kid? How could you just take off like that? Do you know that Jacob has called at least thirty different times worried sick about you? How could you just leave La Push without telling anyone? I raised you better than that Isabella!"**

"**Dad," I practically whispered. "Please just listen to me. I know your upset but I had to leave." **

"**You didn't have to do anything," my father roared. "You had a life here Bella. You had a boyfriend, friends…Maybe that life didn't include your precious Edwin but it was still a life!" **

"**Edward dad," I corrected him. "His name is Edward."**

"**Whatever," Charlie seethed. "You still should have stuck around, if only for a little while. Jacob cares about you, he loved you Bella. How could you just run out on him like that?" I pulled my mouth away from the receiver and let out a small whimper. If only I could make Charlie understand.**

"**Dad listen to me," I said again. "I never loved Jacob and I'm sure that he never loved me." Charlie attempted to interrupt me but I cut him off before he could mutter a single word. "I know you love Jacob, and I'm so glad you do, but that doesn't mean I have to feel the same way. I love Edward and nothing you do or say will ever change that. Life without him was miserable for me. Please understand that."**

"**So because of this Edward boy you will never come home again," Charlie asked somberly. "Bella I don't see how that is fair. Think of your friends…Think….think of me." I couldn't help but break down at my father's words. He did need me. He needed me almost as much as Renée did. **

"**I love you Daddy," I told him. "I love you so much and I didn't want to leave you. Please just understand that I need some time away. I needed to figure out this situation before I make any decision." **

"**I love you too honey," he told me. "I'm sorry I couldn't have taken better care of you. I realize now that I was just being selfish. I wanted you to have a perfect life. I wanted to make up for all the time that we lost."**

"**Dad," I said softly. "There is no such thing as a perfect life. I was happy just being able to spend time with you again." I heard my father begin to quietly sob. I once again hated myself for deserting yet another parent that needed me. **

"**Take as much time as you need Bells," my father finally said. "I'll be right here waiting for you to make your decision. Any time you want to come home you just tell me and I'll come and get you." I was slightly taken back by my father's words. I could see now that he fully supported me and my decisions.**

"**Thank you Dad," I told him. "Thank you for understanding." After saying goodbye to Charlie I began to unpack. Ten minutes later a frantic looking Renée came running into my room with a massive book in her hands. **

"**I CAN'T DO THIS," my mother screamed slamming the book down on my bed. "Flowers, cake, honeymoon, bridesmaids, dress, what was I thinking?" I couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle at my mother's mini- meltdown. I had missed solving her problems. They took my mind off my own problems. "How dare you laugh at your mother," she cried.**

"**I'm sorry Mom," I said rubbing her back supportively. "You're just being so funny right now." My mother began to pout before laying her head on my shoulder. **

"**I missed you sweetheart," she said wrapping her arms around my waist. "You're the only person who can calm me down when I'm like this." **

"**I missed you too," I said hugging her in return. "Now, let me help you try and sort out this mess." It took nearly three days but by the end of it every detail of the wedding was planned. My mother and Phil were to be married next week. I was going to be the matron of honor. **

**For the first time in months I was happy, well almost happy. I still missed Edward and thought of him every second of every day. The only relief I could bring to myself was the knowledge that he was safe. Perhaps someday a solution could be found. Maybe Edward and I could be together, if only the fates allowed. **

**APOV**

**Three months, four days, fourteen hours, and ten minutes. That was how long it had been since I had seen Bella in one of my visions. One day I see her becoming a vampire the next day I find that her entire future has disappeared. **

**Edward had begged me not to try and see her future. He told me that she could take care of herself and she didn't need our family's constant presence in her life. I wish that he would realize that just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't _see_.**

**Bella was alive and well. She had gone back to Arizona in order to be with her mother. She had only been there for a couple of weeks but I could tell she would soon be leaving. Though she appeared to be happy I saw behind her act. She was miserable. Night after night she would cry herself to sleep. **

**Edward had been wrong, I could see that now. Bella had lied to him. The question was why would she do that? If she loved Edward then why wouldn't she want to be with him? I had more questions than I did answers. I needed to see Bella no matter what Edward thought of my doing so. **

"**Alice don't do this," Jasper begged. "You know this will only upset Edward. He obviously isn't in contact with Bella for a reason." **

"**Jazz I have to do this," I said pressing my hand to his face. "Bella lied to Edward and I need to know why. It's obvious that the both of them are miserable." I continued to pack at the speed of light while Jasper continued to plead with me.**

"**What if Edward finds out," he asked. **

"**How will he find out," I asked in return. "He calls once a week if even. Being Aro's number two keeps him quite occupied if you haven't noticed." For some reason unknown to the rest of the family, Edward decided to become part of the Volturi in Italy. He was second in command in the vampire government. **

**The rest of the family was scattered all over the word. Esme and Carlisle had gone to Asia for a couple of months because Esme was asked to design a large monument for the head of the government. Rosalie and Emmett had gone on their second honeymoon in Paris. As for Jasper and I, we were currently spending a few months in Germany. **

"**Alice please," Jasper begged one last time. "Please don't do this."**

"**I have to Jasper," I said leaning down to kiss him deeply. I didn't know when I would see him next and so I decided to make the moment last as long as it possibly could. When we finally broke apart I jumped into my 911 turbo and raced toward the airport. Twenty four hours later I was standing in Scottsdale, Arizona. **

**The weather was supposed to be overcast for at least a few days. That was all the time I needed. With Bella's address in hand I quickly ran to her house. Within ten minutes I was there.**

**It was still early so she was of course still sleeping. I silently climbed into her window. As soon as I approached her bed she began to talk. **

"**I'm the one who is sorry Edward," she cried. "I didn't mean it. I love you. I didn't mean it. Just please tell me that you will forgive me." That was all I needed to hear. Bella had been lying all along and I refused to leave until she told me why. A few minutes later she would wake to find me standing at her bedside table. **

**BPOV**

**I was having a terrible reoccurring dream that I couldn't seem to get rid of. It was always the same. I somehow ended up back at Forks and Jacob was standing beside me. Edward was adjacent to the both of us. Instead of standing he was withering around on the ground torn to pieces. **

"**_I told you to stay away from him," Jacob said laughing maliciously beside me. "You see Bella this is what happens when you don't obey my rules." _**

"**_Jacob please," I begged. "Don't do this. Take me instead. Punish me."_**

"**_Silly Bella," he laughed once more. "I am punishing you. By killing Edward I am taking away the only person who ever truly loved you. That in itself is the punishment of a lifetime." _**

"**_I'm so sorry Bella," Edward cried as I collapsed beside him. "I was just trying to protect you. I love you so much." I stroked his cold face with one hand while gripping his detached hand with the other. _**

"**_I'm the one who is sorry Edward," I told him. "I didn't mean it. I love you. Please just tell me that you will forgive me." Just as Edward was about to speak Jacob tore me away from him. He threw me against a tree while he finished Edward off. I always woke up screaming._**

"**No Edward, no," I would scream. Then I would realize it was just a dream. Usually Renée would run to my side begging me to tell her what was wrong. This time Renée was not there. Instead someone else stood beside my bed. Someone I hadn't seen in nearly four months. **

"**Hello Bella," Alice Cullen said with a strange smile. My heart began to palpitate at the very sight of her.**

"**Alice," I screamed. Before I knew what I was doing I hurled myself at her. "Alice, oh Alice, it really is you!" I had forgotten how hard she was. Crashing into her was like crashing into a stone wall. **

"**Yes it's me," she said picking me up and sitting me back down on my bed. How could someone so tiny be so strong? It must have been one of the many perks of being a vampire. **

"**Alice what are you doing here," I asked her once I finally regained my composure. Alice frowned slightly before sitting down beside me. She grabbed my hand and began to stare at me with a questioning expression.**

"**Shouldn't I be asking you that question," she said patting my hand. I looked down away from her. I couldn't stand to meet her gaze. I knew I had to lie again. What I didn't know was would I be able to do it?**

"**What do you mean Alice," I asked coyly. "I'm just visiting my mother. Her wedding is in a couple of days and she needs me here. Jacob knows all about it. He hates the fact that he can't be here and….and so do _I_." My heart was beating erratically. I wished I could put it at ease but I knew that was not possible. **

"**You're lying Bella," Alice said after studying my face for only a few moments. I tried to rip my hand from her iron grip and stood up. **

"**I'm not lying," I said with a shaky voice. "Jacob and I are very happy. He's the best boyfriend in the world and I couldn't ask for more." **

"**Come on Bella," she said pulling me back to the bed. "I just heard what you said in your sleep. I heard you tell Edward that you in fact do love him and that you were lying all along. Now, either tell me what is going on or I will be forced to drag it out of you." She raised her eyebrow causing me to gulp rather loudly. For someone so small she was sure intimidating. **

**I tried to lift myself again but of course she would allow this. She continued to hold my hand as I just stood there. I didn't even realize I was sobbing until Alice pulled me back on her lap and began to wipe away my tears. **

"**It's okay Bella," she whispered. "You can tell me." **

"**No I can't Alice," I told her. "That's just it, I can never tell you. If I do then Edward will be….Edward will be killed." **

"**Killed," Alice said with exasperation. "What do you mean he would be killed Bella." I buried my face into her neck taking in her intoxicating scent. She smelled better than anything I had ever smelled before. She rubbed my back in a gentle rhythm, waiting for me to gain control of myself. **

"**I made a deal with Jacob," I began. "I promised him that I would stay with him if he allowed Edward to be free. You see, Edward crossed the boundary line one night when I was in La Push. Jacob discovered this and threatened to kill him.**

**I begged Jacob to let him live. In return I had to swear that I would remain loyal to him and be his girlfriend. When I couldn't take it anymore I left without telling him and came here. I planned on only staying for a few weeks but now I don't know."I felt Alice tense beneath me. She had stopped breathing.**

"**Alice," I said trying to snap her out of it. I lifted my head to see that her eyes were glazed over. They were also a deep shade of black. "Alice," I said again. She finally came out of her trance. **

"**It's okay Bella," she told me. "Everything is okay." I shook my head in confusion as she pushed me off her lap and pulled out a small silver phone. "I have to call Edward."**

"**Alice no," I screamed running into her. I fell to the floor. She had knocked the wind out of me. **

"**Holy crow, Bella," she said in a panic. She sat down beside me watching me carefully. "Are you okay?"**

"**Don't call him," I said with as much power as I could muster. "You can't tell him Alice. If you do they will come after him. This isn't a joke. Your brother could die." **

"**Edward won't die Bella," Alice said shaking her head.**

"**Yes he will," I disagreed.**

"**No he _won't_," she said again. "Bella listen to me. A werewolf dies immediately after being bitten by a vampire. If Jacob tries to attack him he could kill him instantly. Edward would hardly be in any danger at all." **

"**Hardly," I repeated. "What do you mean _hardly_?" I could see that Alice was mentally slapping herself for even saying that.**

"**Okay Bella," she sighed in defeat. "There is a slight chance of danger, but it is very minuscule."**

"**But there is still a chance," I pointed out. "I refuse to put him in _any_ danger Alice."**

"**You are in more danger than he is Bella," she said. "I'm more worried about your safety than I am Edward's. He can take care of himself."**

"**You don't think _I_ could take care of myself," I asked her.**

"**I know you can't,'" she laughed haughtily. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Alice heard this too causing her to stand up immediately.**

"**Bella," I heard my mother's voice call. "Are you awake sweetheart?"**

"**Alice," I whispered. "Go!" If Alice stayed it would be quite difficult to explain how she got there.**

"**Relax Bella," Alice winked. "I've got it all under control."**

"**Bella," Renée said knocking on my door slightly. **

"**Come in," Alice said faking my voice perfectly.**

"**Oh," my mother said as Alice stepped forward.**

"**Hello Renée," Alice said. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen. I'm one of Bella's friends from back home. I'm also Edward's sister." She held out her hand waiting for my mother to shake it. My eyes were nearly bulging out of my head at this point.**

"**Hello Alice," she said astonished. "Bella didn't tell me you were coming." My mother turned to me for an explanation but I still couldn't speak. **

"**I didn't know until last night," Alice said speaking for me. "You see I have family here in Arizona but they're on vacation. They won't be back for a few days so Bella picked me up from the airport." **

"**Oh," my mom said nodding her head, "how lovely. Well Alice since you're here I insist that you stay for the wedding. You can stay here in Bella's room for a few days."**

"**I would love that," Alice said with her signature smile. "Thank you Renée." **

"**No need to thank me dear," my mom said wrapping her arm around me. "Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." I laughed nervously as Alice continued to smile.**

"**Well I'm just going to unpack then," Alice said pulling a piece of luggage from behind my bed. My mouth flew open in shock. How long had that been there?**

"**Of course," Renée said. "Bella, why don't you and I go downstairs and get some breakfast while she unpacks. Feel free to join us at any time Alice." **

"**Thanks Renée," Alice said as my mother dragged me out. I tried to turn back but my mom wouldn't let me.**

"**Bella," she squealed. "Why didn't you tell me about Alice?"**

"**I…I don't know," I stammered. "I guess it just never came up."**

"**Well now you have tell me everything," I my mother said. "Starting with how the two of you met. You also have to tell me who this _Edward _boy is."**

**APOV**

**As soon as Bella left I quickly pulled out my phone and called Edward. It took three rings before he answered. **

"**Hello," his weary voice answered.**

"**Edward it's me," I said quickly. "Bella's in trouble, I need your help."**

"**What do you mean Bella is in trouble Alice," Edward asked clearly infuriated. "How do you even know she's in trouble?"**

"**That information is irrelevant dear brother," I said trying to change the subject. "In a couple of days I'm going to bring Bella home, until then I refuse to leave her side." **

"**Alice why," he questioned me. "What is going on?" **

"**He's back Edward," I said simply. **

"**Who's back Alice," Edward asked clearly becoming impatient.**

"**Laurent," I told him. "He's not alone either. He's brought two other vampires with him. They're after Bella." **

**Dun, dun, dun. So now Alice is back in the picture. How do you think Edward will respond to Alice's news? Will she tell him the truth or will she make Bella tell him the truth? Whew I'm beat, fourteen pages! Please, please, please, review! It really does make my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I was not able to update yesterday but I had a dentist appointment that I had to go to. Trust me, I would have preferred to stay here in update instead of going there of all places. Thank you to all of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Just to save Edward a monologue I'll say it. I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

**It had been exactly three months since I left Bella, or should I say since_ she_ left _me_. I still could not comprehend her reasoning. Deep down inside I knew the truth. Bella had only been using me until someone else came along. I was nothing to her but a way to waste time. **

**The moment I arrived in Italy I realized I had nowhere to go. The school I created to derive Bella from my actual plans did not exist. I wanted to go somewhere I belonged. Unfortunately, only one place existed in Italy. The Voultera awaited me. I joined quickly without thought or question. **

**Aro was only too pleased by this. I soon became his number two man. This was a very prestigious placement. I was practically the head of the government. I was given many opportunities to make important decisions but I left them to Aro. I did not feel that I was in the correct state of mind to make vital decisions that would affect the government for many centuries to come. **

**I had finally accepted my tragic state. The day I Bella made her decision was the day I left my heart behind in Washington. It would forever belong to her and I was okay with that. She had stolen my heart from the moment I saw her. **

**It was still difficult for me to see normal human people. I hid from the world as much as possible. Every human being I embarked upon reminded me of her. Unfortunately, human's walked around this establishment day and night. Their blood was the nourishment for my fellow government members. Though I was tempted I refrained from consuming human blood. **

**I still dreamt of Bella, though I never truly slept. During periods of deep relaxation I could see her in my mind. I could feel her hot breath against the nape of my neck. I could smell her delicious scent that perfumed the air surrounding me. I could feel her precious hand encased in mine. I knew this could never be true but my dreams told me differently. I wanted to hold her in reality, not in illusion. **

"**Hello my young friend," Aro said as he approached me. He pushed forward his hand until it was lightly touching my back. A few moments later his eyes grew sad. "You still miss this girl? Edward how can that be? You have so many options to choose from her." **

"**It's not the same," I said shaking away his hand. "Bella is different from anyone I have ever known." I had no idea why I was even discussing this with Aro. It wasn't as if the man ever experienced any form of the love I was describing. To him women were possessions. He used them then when he wanted to then let them go. Not once did he ever have a mate to share his life with. He could never understand what I was feeling. No one could. **

"**Weep not for the past Edward," Aro said on a parting note. Once he left the room I buried my face in my arms. I just wanted to be alone. Though I missed my family I could not stand to be around them. They all had something I would never have. They had someone who they loved and who loved them in return. Once again I was the one singled out. I saw no reason to stay with them. **

**Just as I began to think about them my phone started to ring. I lifted the tiny silver object from my pocket and groaned when I saw who was calling. It was Alice. **

"**Hello," I answered.**

"**Edward it's me," Alice said rather quickly. She was talking even faster than normal. Something had to be wrong. "Bella's in trouble. I need your help." My breathing stopped at the very sound of her name. How could she be in trouble? She lived in Forks, Washington for crying out loud. No danger could be found there.**

"**What do you mean she is in trouble Alice," I asked her quickly losing my tempter. Then something occurred to me. Alice promised me that she would stay away from Bella, no matter what. "How do you even know she is in trouble Alice?"**

"**That information is irrelevant dear brother," she said nervously. It was easy to see that she was trying to change the subject. "In a couple of days I am going to bring Bella home. Until then I refuse to leave her side." Her words frightened me. **

"**Alice why," I asked her now in a complete and total panic. "What is going on?" If I had a heart it would be beating through my chest. I knew Alice would never even begin to bring up the subject of Bella unless something was truly wrong. **

"**He's back Edward," Alice said simply. What did that mean? Why was she choosing to be so vague? I needed details!**

"**Laurent," she said. I began to seethe as a low growl escaped my chest. I could never recall being this angry before. I had warned him to stay away from her. "He's not alone either. He's brought two other vampires with him." Before I knew what I was doing I found myself packing all of my belongings and walking towards the corridor where Aro spent his free time. A few seconds later Alice spoke the words I had been dreading to hear since we started this conversation. "They're after Bella." **

"**Where are you Alice," I asked pausing at the door.**

"**Arizona," she said sheepishly. "I just got here last night. Bella and I needed to discuss some things."**

"**Alice are you crazy," I questioned her. "The sun shines there 360 days of the year!" How could she be so stupid? By simply stepping in the sun she could expose our secret to the world and put Bella in even more danger at the same time! **

"**Arizona will be experiencing overcast for the remainder of our stay," she said calmly. "I will meet you in Forks in two days." **

"**Forks," I repeated. "You want me to come back to Forks? Do you really think that is a wise idea? Bella made it clear that she never wanted to see me again." **

"**Just come home Edward," Alice whispered. "Please, just come home. We will sort out this mess together. I will call the rest of the family and have us meet them there." **

"**Alice," I hesitated.**

"**Trust me Edward," she said cutting me off. "Please just trust me. I have to go. Bella needs me." The line went dead. I closed my eyes tightly and exhaled. **

**I would go back to Forks, but I would not be visible to the human eye. I would distance myself. I would hide at the mansion until I was needed. I could not allow myself to see Bella again. There was no way that I would be able to survive losing her a second time. **

**There was only one problem. I had to leave Italy and I knew Aro would not be pleased. I lifted my hand and lightly tapped on the door. Caius and Aro were discussing something quietly in the center of the room when I entered. **

"**Hello Edward," Aro said pleasantly. "Caius say hello to Edward." Caius despised me. He hated the fact that I had such a high place in the government after being there for only a day. **

"**Hello _Edward_," Caius said as he glared at me. **

"**Aro there is something I wish to discuss with you," I said calmly. "I just received a call from my family and I am told that I am needed at home. Would it be possible for me to leave for a few days?" Caius huffed at my words while Aro began to stare at me with a worried expression.**

"**Is there something wrong with Carlisle," he asked me. He and Carlisle had known each other for quite some time. My father had once been part of the Volturi but left shortly after joining. **

"**No," I answered truthfully. "But a fellow family member _is_ in danger. My sister has asked me to go to Forks for a short while. I will return quickly."**

"**We will go with you," Aro said. "After all you may need our assistance." Caius scoffed at his words. _Why should we help_ him_? I wish he would just leave permanently. _**

"**I'm afraid that will not be necessary Aro," I told him. "This is a private matter." Aro nodded at my words. **

"**How long do you plan to be gone for," he asked me. **

"**A week," I told him. "I may be back even before then." Aro sighed deeply before crossing the room. He rested his hand on my head and began to smile wryly.**

"**Oh Bella," he practically hissed. "That girl seems to give you and your family quite a bit of trouble." I wanted to tear him apart for even saying those words. He did not know Bella and if I had anything to say about it he never would.**

"**She needs me Aro," I said. "I will not dessert her now." Aro sighed deeply and removed his hand. **

"**Seven days Edward," he said as he walked away. "No more, no less. If you do not return in then we will be forced to find you." I looked away from him. **

"**Seven days," I agreed.**

"**You took an oath Edward," he reminded me. "When you came here you begged for a position. You also begged me to spare Bella's life, remember?"**

"**Of course I remember," I said between clenched teeth." Bella was the one of the only humans in this world to know our secret. If I disobeyed Aro, Bella would be forced to die. **

"**You may go Edward," Aro told me. "Take care of this woman once and for all. When you return I expect you to be ready to take on your duties. Choose your decision wisely my son. Your love's life is at stake here." **

"**I will not let you down Aro," I said locking my eyes with his own. He smiled sweetly before speaking again. I wanted to tear him to pieces but I had to remain rational.**

"**Have a safe trip then," he said as I exited the room. It was night time at the Voultera which meant I was able to leave without making a scene. I boarded the first available plane to America. **

**Instead of heading straight home I made a pit stop in Chicago. Bella was in good hands and Alice had informed me that the three vampires would not make it to Arizona until she and Bella were safely gone. **

**I now stood before the grave of Violet Katherine Swan. I would never forget her. In some ways I would love her for eternity, but she no longer held the place in my heart that she used to. It was time for me to say goodbye once and for all. **

**BPOV**

**I could kill Alice! First, she disappears after showing up out of nowhere. Then, she leaves me to deal with my frantic mother who is dying to know who Edward Cullen is. **

"**Oh come on Bella," she begged. "Just tell me. I promise you I won't freak out." I poured myself a bowl of cereal and attempted to repress the pain that was doomed to surface if my mother continued to press me for information. When I left Edward I was forced to rebuild myself once more. Thinking of him only brought me back to square one.**

"**He's just a friend Mom," I told her. "He left for Italy three months ago. We haven't spoken ever since. Besides, you know I'm dating Jacob." My mom walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.**

"**I can also see that you are not happy with him Bella," she whispered in my ear. "I can tell that you want more, and believe me sweetheart I understand that more than anyone. Don't settle." **

"**I'm not settling," I snapped at her. "I just….Edward and I can never be together. He's all the way in Europe while Jacob is right there in Forks. I have to be practical Mother." **

"**No Bella," she disagreed. "You can be practical about many things, but when it comes to matter's of the heart being practical is not an option." She kissed the top of my head before heading upstairs. A few minutes later Alice danced into the kitchen with a huge smile plastered across her perfect face.**

"**Thanks a lot Alice," I muttered. "Now my mother seems to think that I'm settling for Jacob." Alice approached me and grabbed my hands before twirling me around.**

"**You _are_ settling Bella," she pointed out. "The sooner you realize it the better of you will be. You and Edward are meant to be together." I pulled my hands from her's and headed toward my bedroom.**

"**Tell him that," I muttered under my breath.**

"**He already knows," Alice called after me. I ran the rest of the way to my room. I tripped four different times in the process. I collapsed on my bed and began to cry. How was I going to go back to the way life used to be? How was I going to be able to face Edward again? **

**APOV**

**We had three days at best. Laurent, Victoria, and James were only a couple of states away. They planned to arrive in Arizona the day after Renée's wedding. I would not have allowed Bella to stay for the nuptials if they were any closer. **

**Before we knew it the wedding day had approached. During the last couple of days I had worked around the clock to make this Renée and Phil's dream wedding. I had ended up firing the wedding planner seeing as she had no idea what she was doing. I was now running everything by myself. **

**Bella was upstairs helping Renée get ready while I was downstairs assorting the floral arrangements. I had informed Bella earlier that we would be leaving first thing in the morning. She was now discussing this with her mother. I wished we could stay longer but I had no choice. I had to get Bella out of here. **

**Just as I was about to finish decorating the church I had a vision. Laurent, James, and Victoria had changed their course. They were currently right outside of Arizona. If I did not make Bella leave immediately she would be dead by morning. **

**BPOV**

"**You look beautiful Mom," I told her as I fitted her veil. My eyes were filling with tears at the very sight of her. I had never seen my mother so happy in her entire life. She was practically glowing. **

"**Thank you baby," she said smoothing out my hair. "I'm so glad that you could be here." I could only smile at her. She had no idea how thrilled I was to be as well. At the same time I felt saddened by the fact that I would be leaving in the morning. **

**Ten minutes later the ceremony began. I hadn't seen Alice in almost two hours and this made me nervous. It was only when I walked down the aisle that I spotted her in the audience. She had a look of pure terror on her face. **

**I continued to watch her only looking away when Renée walked down the aisle. The ceremony lasted only twenty minutes. As soon as it ended and Renée and Phil had made their way back down the aisle Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into a deserted hallway. **

"**Alice what is it," I asked her. I had never seen her look petrified in my life. Her eyes continued to glaze over as she grabbed my arm even more tightly. I winced as she did this causing her to let go.**

"**Bella listen to me," she said. "We have to go. I know we didn't plan to leave until morning but we have go immediately." I shook my head in confusion. What was the rush? No one expected me home for another twenty four hours.**

**  
"Why," I questioned her. She grabbed my arm once more and continued to drag me until we were outside of the church. A car was waiting for us. Our luggage was being placed into the trunk of a black Mercedes. **

"**Just let me get you out of here," she said pushing me towards the car. "I'll explain later." Through my peripheral vision I could see my mother begin to stare at me with a look of sadness.**

"**Alice," I whispered softly. I turned to stare at my mother. Alice did the same.**

"**Bella," she said taking my hands. "Say goodbye. I know this is difficult but you need to trust me." I knew that Alice wouldn't be doing this unless it was vital. I breathed in deeply before walking over towards my mother.**

"**Bella honey," she said in confusion. "What's wrong?" Tears began to build in the back of my eyes as I s tarred at my mother's worried face. **

"**Mom," I said. "I have to go. I'm so sorry and I wish I could explain, but I just can't right now." I took her into my arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much." **

"**Baby," she said holding me tightly. "Please don't leave. You don't have to go." I kissed her cheek lightly before pulling away from her. **

"**I _do_ have to go," I told her. I turned around quickly and got into the car. An hour later we were on a plane to Seattle. Alice still had not explained to me what was going on. **

"**I'll tell you as soon as were back in Forks," she would tell me. "It's too dangerous for you to know now." Five hours later we were back in Seattle. Alice had rented another car at the airport and was now driving relentlessly towards Forks. **

**Once we pulled up outside of my driveway I noticed another car in my driveway. It was Jacob's old Volkswagen Rabbit. I would recognize it anywhere. What was he doing here? Was this all part of Alice's plan?**

"**Alice tell me what's going on," I demanded. Before she was able to speak I heard someone begin to tap on my window. I turned to see Jacob hovering over the car.**

"**Welcome home Bella," he said with an angry expression. He opened the door and pulled me out of the car. I noticed that Charlie's police cruiser was missing. He had no idea that Jacob was here. He also had no idea that I would be home so early. **

"**Jacob what are you doing here," I asked him. "How did you know I would be coming home early?"**

"**I've been waiting here since you left," he said gripping me tighter. His eyes were filled with rage. Alice exited the car swiftly and began growling. "Easy there bloodsucker, I just want to talk to Bella." I turned toward Alice and gave her a pleading look.**

"**Alice," I said softly. "Could you give us a minute?"**

"**Not here," Jacob said. "I'm taking you to La Push. We need to talk in private." **

"**You're not going anywhere without me," Alice hissed. **

"**Alice please," I begged. **

"**No Bella its fine," Jacob laughed. "The little leach can wait outside of the boundary line. This won't last that long anyway." Before I knew differently Jacob picked me up into his arms and placed me into his car. Alice got back into her car and raced behind us. Ten minutes later we were in La Push. **

**EPOV**

**Bella and Alice were going to arrive tomorrow morning. I still had twenty four hours until I was supposed to pick them up at the airport. I would escort Bella home, spend some time with my family, then return to Italy. **

**The house was empty and silent. A familiar scent filled my nose the second I opened the door. Bella's aroma filled every nook and craning of my home. I followed her scent up to my room where an envelope addressed to me awaited me. It was from Bella. **

**I read its contents carefully several times. I could not believe my eyes. Bella did love me! She had been lying all along. She only wanted me to be safe. She never wanted Jacob. He had threatened her in order to make her his own. **

**I threw the letter down quickly in a blind rage. I found myself running faster and faster towards the direction of La Push. Just as I reached the boundary line I heard a blood curdling scream.**

"**EDWARD," I head Bella cry in agony. "EDWARD!"  
**

**Uh-oh. So there you go. Edward knows the truth and Bella is home. Why did she scream? Where is Alice? What will Edward do? Review to find out :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews everyone! We reached over 300 reviews! I enjoyed reading every single one of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight :( **

**BPOV**

**I could hear Alice pacing back and forth several times as I waited for Jacob to speak. She refused to be far from me, especially when Jacob was this angry. I could tell she was becoming impatient so I cleared my throat to gain Jacob's attention.**

"**Don't clear your throat at me," Jacob growled. "I'm way too pissed to even look at you right now." I took a deep breath before turning to look at Alice. She had on a frustrated expression and both of her hands were balled up into tiny little fists. **

"**Could you hurry up mongrel," Alice sneered. "I need to get Bella back to Charlie immediately." Jacob began to shake vigorously at her words. I knew what was happening but I was powerless to stop it. **

"**Alice go," I said trying to push her away. "Just go. I can handle this on my own. I've done it before." **

"**Are you crazy," she practically screamed. "There is no way in hell that I am leaving you alone with _him._ He can't be trusted." Just as she said this Jacob began to phase right there in the middle of the woods. My heart began to palpitate inside my chest. Alice grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me away.**

"**Alice no," I said trying to pry away her fingers. "I just leave him. Let go of me!" She continued to drag me against my will. Seeing this, Jacob rushed toward me and grabbed my arm. Before I knew what was happening I was flying through the air. A couple of seconds later my head hit a tree. A small trail of blood began to ooze down the back of my neck. **

**During the last couple months I had spent with Jacob he had done this a lot. He would become angry, change form, and then nearly beat me senseless. It was difficult to hide my scars from everyone else. Whenever a new cut appeared Jacob would just tell Charlie that it was my fault. He would say that I was so prone to danger that I fell every two seconds. **

"**Bella," Alice screamed rushing to my side. The world around me was spinning. My breathing was rigid and my entire body was shaking. **

"**It's okay Bella," Alice whispered in my ear. "Just hold on." Before I could protest she was sprinting through the air. She landed on top of Jacob's large broad shoulders and pushed him to the ground. **

"**Alice no," I tried to say through my weakness. "Stop!" The two of them continued to fight as I drifted in and out of consciousness. What seemed to be only a few seconds later I heard a sick snapping sound. I forced myself to sit up. **

**There lying on the ground was Alice. Her arm was detached from her body and Jacob was standing over her growling. I ran towards her only to have Jacob push me out of the way. **

"**Jake no," I screamed rushing towards her side once more. This time he grabbed me by the throat and held me against a large Oak Tree. I grabbed his paw with both of my hands. "Jacob, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did, but killing my friends is not the answer. Murdering someone I love is not going to make me want you." **

**At first Jacob's grip tightened, but then he slowly began to release me. The moment my feet touched the ground I fell to my knees. Jacob moved away from me slowly before disappearing completely. I began to cough as I tried to inhale deeply. **

"**Alice," I struggled to say as I crawled to her side. Her eyes were wide open but her face was motionless. I gripped the hand that was still attached to her body with as much force as I could muster. "Alice look at me." She still did not move. "Damn it, Alice look at me!"**

"**I'm so sorry Bella," she said finally. She looked as if she were about to cry. Her lips were trembling and the hand that I was holding began to quiver. **

"**Alice what are you talking about," I asked her. She took her palm from my hand and placed it on my cheek. She then rested her hand on the back of my head which was still bleeding slightly. **

"**They're coming," she said in a small voice. "I don't know if I will be able to protect you. Oh Bella I am so sorry. I didn't see them coming." **

"**Who is coming Alice," I asked becoming more and more frightened. She lifted herself up from the ground and picked up her severed arm. She held it next to skin where it was once attached. In less than a minute her arm was once again reattached to her body. **

"**Bella listen to me," she said taking both of my hands. My mouth was still hanging open in shock. I could believe what she had just done. She shook my hands to gain my attention. "As I said before, I don't know if I will be able to protect you, but Bella you must not give up. If I don't make it through this, call for Edward. He will hear you." **

"**Alice," I began to say before she cut me off. She shushed me and grabbed me into her arms. She held me tightly for a few seconds before whispering, "Whatever happens, I want you to know that you were an amazing friend. Thank you for all you have done for him Bella. You brought him back to life." **

"**Bella," I heard a husky voice say bitterly. I turned around to see Jacob standing beside me. He was once again in human form. "We still need to talk."**

"**There is no time to talk," Alice whispered quickly. "We need to get Bella out of here." **

"**Don't tell me what to do with _my_ girlfriend," he snapped towards her. He once again began to shake. I placed my hand on his shoulder which seemed to make him calm down.**

"**Stop it," I told the both of him. "Jake please don't do this. Just let her go, let _me_ go." He placed his smoldering arm around my waist and pulled me toward him possessively. He kissed my cheek softly causing me to shudder. **

"**Never," he whispered in my ear. "I will never share you with anyone, especially a leach!" I looked at Alice to see a panicky expression on her face. She was starring at something, or rather _someone_. **

"**Never say never," an unfamiliar voice said. Jacob instantly dropped his hands from my body. We both turned around to find three strangers standing before us. None of them appeared to be human. Their eyes were a dark crimson red and their skin was a translucent white. **

"**Hello Bella," the man with the dark hair said. He had a slight French accent. The other man standing behind him had cropped jet black hair. The woman on his left had brilliant red hair that resembled fire.**

"**I suggest you leave immediately," Alice said bravely as she stepped in front of me. "My brother is not far from her. If you come anywhere near her I can promise that you will soon die."**

"**I am not afraid of your brother," the man with the French accent said. "I have no reason to with James and Victoria by my side." Who were these people and how did they know Edward?**

"**You look confused Bella," the man I assumed to be James said. He stepped toward me causing Alice to growl. She took a protective stance in front of me while Jacob continued to just stand there. He appeared to be frightened. **

"**What do you want," I asked with a tone that surprised even me. I sounded so cool and collected. My heart on the other hand was beating through my chest. James smiled evilly towards me. **

"**Aren't we brave," James said. "Laurent you did not tell me she was so feisty." He began to circle me slowly. Laurent stepped in front of him to push him away.**

"**James," he said with caution. "Let us not play with our food."**

"**Why not," James chuckled sadistically. "Playing is fun." That was all it took. Alice lunged toward James and tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Laurent sprung towards me. **

"**Jacob do something," Alice cried. He looked toward her once before beginning to back away slowly. He then turned to look towards me. Laurent was holding me tightly and grazing the skin of my neck with the tip of his nose. **

"**Come on wolf boy," Victoria said laughing haughtily. "Take your best shot." Jake quickly sprinted toward her, changing forms in the process. He tackled her to the ground and began to claw at her relentlessly. A few seconds a new wolf joined him. I could see that it was Sam. **

"**JAMES, LAURENT," Victoria screamed. The two wolves were literally ripping her to pieces in a matter of seconds. James tried to escape Alice but she wouldn't allow him to. Laurent refused to move. There was no way he was going to let me go. **

"**Beautiful Bella," he breathed against my neck. "I really must apologize for this. It is not your fault after all. I only wish that you were not so appealing to me." **

"**Then let me go," I said as I tried to wiggle out of his grip. "If it is not my fault then please just let me go." **

"**I cannot do that Bella," he said pulling me back. I couldn't contain my screams as he literally snapped the bones of my right arm in two. "If only Edward were here to see this. He fought so hard to protect you. It's sad really. He loves you so much." **

**He once again began to graze the skin of my neck only this time with his teeth. It felt as if razors were being dragged across my skin. Vomit began to pool in my mouth as I smelled the iron of my blood. **

"**Bella," I heard Alice cry out to me. James had her pinned down to the ground. "Don't give up!" I attempted to pull away from Laurent once more causing him to throw me to the ground. I attempted to crawl away from him towards the road. He caught my leg and threw me across the woods into a thorn bush. Hundreds of tiny cuts were now trickling with blood on my body. **

**Laurent pounced over towards me until he was standing on top of me. He pushed his foot down causing my ribs to snap. I knew I didn't have much time. There was only one thing left for me to do. **

"**EDWARD," I screamed with all my might. "EDWARD!"**

**EPOV**

"**Bella," I shouted in return. I ran into La Push as if the boundary never existed. I did not care if they took my life. It was a small price to pay if I could save my Bella. **

"**Edward look out," I heard Alice say as someone tackled her. I looked behind me to see that Laurent was right next to me. Behind him laid a lifeless figure. It was Bella. A ferocious growl escaped my lips as threw Laurent to the ground. **

"**Face it Edward," he said. "Either way you will lose. If you kill me Bella will die. If you try to save her, the both of you will die." **

"**Want to bet," Carlisle's voice said behind me. I looked up for a brief moment to see that the rest of my family was with him. Jasper immediately sprinted toward the direction Alice. In a matter of seconds Jasper had mangled his body into only a few pieces. **

"**Edward," Carlisle said trying to pull me away from Laurent. Both of my hands were clasped around his throat. I was just about to tear of his head when Emmett pulled me away.**

"**No," I shouted lunging toward him. "He has to die. He is going to die!" **

"**Edward please," Carlisle pleaded grabbing my shoulders, "calm down. Your brother's will take care of him. Right now Bella needs you." I looked at my father with a fearful expression. I was going to lose her. Her heart beat was beginning to fade quickly. **

**I approached my love cautiously. Her breathing was shallow but her eyes were still wide open. It seemed that every surface of her body was bleeding. She was holding her hand out towards something as if to reach for it. **

"**Bella, please," I said collapsing at her side. "Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Carlisle rushed to towards her with his medical bag in tow. **

"**She only has minutes left," he said sounding defeated. "Edward if I don't do this now Bella will die." I was sobbing tearlessly. I knew what he meant. "I cannot guarantee if I change her now that she will survive but it's worth a shot." **

"**Edward," Bella called out suddenly. I could barely understand her. I knelt down even further until my face was next to hers.**

"**I'm here Bella," I whispered. "You're going to be fine. Do you hear me? I'm not going to let you go." **

"**I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry Edward. I do love you. No matter what happens to me don't forget that." **

"**I love you too," I told her. "You're going to be fine though Bella. I swear." **

"**Edward," Carlisle said holding Bella's hand. "It's time." **

"**Edward," Bella murmured once more. She held out her hands toward me. "Edward."**

"**I'm here," I said leaning in closer. Before I could stop her she held out her hand to touch my face. Electricity began to pass throughout my entire body. How was this possible?**

"**I love you Edward," she whispered one last time. Carlisle pushed me out of the way and pierced the skin of her neck with his teeth. A few moments later a scream escaped my loves lips as she began to thrash around uncontrollably. Carlisle continued to bite her in several different places. The quicker the venom made it to her heart the better chance she had for survival. **

"**Edward," she screamed. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" **

"**Shh," I whispered. "Sweetheart it is okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I hated myself for doing this to her but it was her only chance for survival. **

**BPOV just before Edward arrives**

**I could barely contain my pain. After I screamed for Edward Laurent leaned down to crush the remainder of my stomach. I could tell that I was about to die. I only had moments left, if even that. **

**Above me I could see the bright lights of heaven. My Grandpa Swan was reaching out for me. I lifted my hand to grab him, but something was stopping me. **

"**Bella please," I heard Edward's brilliant voice cry. A few seconds later my eyes met his. His expression was filled with such pain and anguish. He was crying yet no tears fell from his eyes. He was begging for me to hold on. **

"**Edward," I struggled to say. **

"**I'm here Bella," he said coming even closer to me. I wanted to reach out in touch him. I wanted to feel him next to me. He continued to beg for me to hold on. **

"**I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm so sorry Edward. I do love you. No matter what happens to me don't forget that." **

"**I love you too," I heard him tell me. **

"**Edward," I whispered. "Edward." I only wanted to hear his voice one last time. **

"**I'm here," I heard him tell me. I reached out my hand and lightly touched his cheek. It was cold and hard, but it was as smooth as marble. Electricity was running through my body as I continued to hold his face in my palm. I felt myself once again begin to lose consciousness. **

"**I love you Edward," I told him one last time. I then allowed the darkness to take over me. I longed to be free of pain. I wanted to stay with Edward, but that was not possible. **

"**Bella," my grandfather called out to me. The light of heaven surrounded him. He reached out his arms to me. Just as I was about to embrace him in return I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The pain continued to worsen as the moments passed. Something continued to pierce my body. My grandfather soon disappeared, as did the light of heaven. **

**The pain was so intense. My body felt like it was on fire. Thousands of daggers were stabbing my skin and my body. It also felt as if someone was running me over with a car repeatedly. **

"**Edward," I found myself screaming. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I didn't want this. I wanted the pain to go away not continue!**

"**Shh Bella," he soothed me. "Sweetheart it is okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I just wanted to die. I wanted to be with my grandfather. What had Edward done to me? Why was I still alive?**

**Ha-ha I fooled you all! You had no idea that Laurent, Victoria, and James would show up! Also, I only said that Edward couldn't touch Bella. I never said she couldn't touch _him_ :) **

**So, will Bella resent Edward for doing this to her? What will her powers be? Will she even survive? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW if you want to find out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I am so glad you enjoyed it. These next couple of weeks are going to be quite chaotic for me so if I cannot find time to update I am sorry. I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you for all your support and patience!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do we have to go over this again?**

**EPOV**

**I refused to leave Bella's side. She was still thrashing around in pain, but I could not find the strength to move away from her. All I could do was lay beside her. **

**I watched as she struggled to breathe. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. I hated myself so much at that moment. I had done this to her. I always told myself that if Bella wanted to be with me then it would be her choice, but I was wrong. I was a selfish monster who would do anything just to hold this precious angel in my arms. **

"**Edward we have to leave," Alice said dropping down to my level. "Her pain will soon become too intense to handle. We have to get out of here before we raise any more suspicion."**

"**Suspicion," I repeated curiously. "What do you mean Alice?" She turned away from me and placed her hand across Bella's sweaty forehead. **

"**Charlie knows that she is home," she said caressing my loves face. "Mrs. Stanley, Jessica's Mother, told Charlie that Bella arrived home about two hours ago. She also told him that Bella was with me." **

"**Charlie," Bella began to mumble. "I want to go home. I have to get……" Before she could finish her sentence a sudden wave of intense pain washed over her. **

"**He sent out a search party," Alice continued. "Billy Black suggested that Bella may be in La Push. Charlie and the rest of the police force are only a mile away." Bella began to scream once more. Alice clamped a hand over her mouth as Jacob and Sam approached her. **

**It was evident that Jacob was furious. He starred at Bella with an expression filled with anger and hatred. Sam was holding his shoulders attempting to control his actions. _What have you done to her,_ Jacob thought in his mind. _What have you done to my beautiful, perfect, Bella?_**

"**I had no choice," I said between clenched teeth. "Because of you Bella was going to die. What was I supposed to do? Just sit back and allow that to happen?"**

"**Bella was going to die of her own accord leech," Sam said with a glare. "She knew exactly what you were yet she refused to stay away from you. Jacob was the one who tried to keep her safe. She _deserves _to die." **

**Suddenly Sam began to think of ways to kill Bella before she turned immortal. He thought of tearing apart her body and burning the pieces. He considered ripping her heart out her chest to stop the transformation. A loud growl ripped through my chest as took a protective stance over Bella.**

"**Alice get her out of her," I yelled towards my sister. **

"**Edward wait," Carlisle said grabbing my arms to restrain me. "Sam, Jacob, please do not disturb the peace any more then you already have. It was not Edward who transformed her, it was me. I thought it was the best decision. Bella belongs with us, she always has. Please respect my decision." **

"**NEVER," Jacob screamed. "I will_ never_ accept this. Do you hear me? You have broken the treaty, dishonored my family, and created an abomination. For that you _will_ die!" Through my peripheral vision I could see that Alice held Bella in her arms. Within seconds she was running with her towards our house.**

"**Alright Jacob," I said loosening myself from Carlisle's grip. "Kill me. Tear me apart and burn me to pieces. Do whatever you want to me, but stay the hell away from Bella. It is not her fault that this was done to her. She had no choice in the matter." **

"**Edward," Carlisle said in a panicky tone.**

"**No Carlisle," I shouted. "Let him kill me." Jacob crouched down before transforming into a werewolf. He lunged toward me the same time I lunged toward him. Just as we were about to collide we heard a familiar voice call a familiar name.**

"**Edward, Jacob, stop," Carlisle demanded. My father pulled me back and pushed Jacob away. "Listen. Do you hear that?" **

"**Bella," Charlie said from a distance. He sounded as if he were about a mile away. "Bella, where are you? Bella?" Jacob disappeared behind a tree as Charlie came closer. **

"**Get out of here," Sam barked. "Leave our land before we are forced to kill you right here right now." Jacob quickly joined Sam, only this time he was in human form. _This is far from over parasite, _he thought. _You can't hide Bella forever._**

"**You will _never_ touch her," I said in a fury. "If you ever come near her again, I will kill you Jacob Black." Carlisle pulled back on my shoulders and pushed me toward Forks. _Let us go son,_ he thought. _We must get back to Bella. _**

**I turned one last time to glare at Jacob before I broke into sprint towards my home. I was at least three miles away, but I could still hear Bella screaming. **

**As I approached Bella's side she began to quiet down. Esme, my mother, was standing over her running a wet washcloth across her face. I sat down next to Bella, resting my head beside her own. Carlisle quickly examined her before leaving the room with Esme alongside of him. **

"**I'm so sorry Bella," I said as a sob escaped my throat. I starred at the now still figure. She appeared to be dead, but her heart was racing. "Oh my sweet love, look at what I have done to you."**

**The next three days passed by as slowly as possible. Every second felt like a minute. Every minute felt like an hour. It seemed as if an eternity had passed since Bella had last spoken. **

**Carlisle had filled her body with morphine so he could attempt to dull the pain. It seemed to work temporarily, but I could not be certain of this. I could tell that Bella was trying to control her pain. She no longer screamed. She only ever allowed a small whimper to pass through her lips. **

**A full seventy two hours had passed. Bella's heart rate had slowed down to only one beat per minute. Hearing this Carlisle approached her side. I continued to listen to the few precious beats until they finally ceased. **

**BPOV**

**I was becoming warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. The heat was unbearable. It was much too hot for any human to handle. **

**My fingertips felt as if they were on fire. Every part of my body was scorching and I couldn't control it. I could not move my body, though I wanted to. I wanted to remove the source of the heat. I wanted to push it away from me. **

**I felt my heart beat with a raging fire inside my chest. I had never heard it beat so quickly before. It terrified me. Any form of pain I had felt in my life was nothing compared to this. **

**I wanted to die. I wanted someone to just kill me and get it over this. I wanted to go back to the darkness where there was no harm to be found, no pain. How could this type of pain be possible? **

**I could hear myself screaming and I hated the sound of it. Pain is just a state of the mind, I thought to myself. If I can control my mind then perhaps I could control the pain. **

**My body felt so numb. I was almost grateful that I couldn't move. I feared that if I could move I would surely kill the person who had caused me such agony. **

**The pain seemed endless. It felt as if it would never end, but I told myself that it had to stop eventually. I concentrated on counting the seconds, minutes, hours, though time no longer seemed to mean anything. It had now been nearly seventy two hours since the pain had begun. **

**During the seventieth hour the pain began to dull. My body no longer felt as if it were trapped under a brick house. I could move my fingers and my toes. I felt stronger, stronger then I had ever felt before. **

**I suddenly began to remember all the events that had led up to this moment. Jacob and I fighting in the woods, Laurent, James, and Victoria, attacking me and Alice, Sam and Jacob ripping Victoria to shreds. Mostly I remembered Edward approaching my side. I recalled the coldness of his cool skin against my palm. **

"**I'm so sorry Bella," I heard Edward whisper. It sounded as if he were right next to me. "I'm so sorry I did this to you. This is entirely my fault." A sudden feeling of hatred began to burn inside of me. Edward was the reason I was feeling this pain? Edward was the reason I was taken away from the pleasant warmth of the white light? **

"**She should be waking up at any minute," an unfamiliar voice said. "Her heart rate is decreasing quite rapidly." I listened to my heart carefully. It was barely beating. Was I _dying_? What did the voice mean when it said I should be waking up at any minute?**

"**She's going to hate me for this Carlisle," Edward said wearily. "I just…I couldn't let her go, not again." What was that supposed to mean? When had he ever lost me? He was the one who decided to leave the country in the first place. **

"**In time she will forgive you my son," the other voice said. "Bella knows that you love her." **

**My hearing was becoming clearer and clearer by the second. I heard Edward breathing slowly beside me. I heard the sound of several faint footsteps walking across a wooden floor. **

"**She should be waking up now," I heard Alice say. "Oh Bella, you look so beautiful."**

"**You made it Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "You can open your eyes now sweetheart. It's all over." He was right. The only pain I felt was inside of my throat. **

"**Bella," the man's voice called. "Bella, my name is Carlisle. I am Edward's father. Can you hear me dear?" I suddenly felt a light pressure in the center of my hand. "If you can hear me then I want you to try and squeeze my hand." I concentrated on moving my fingers. I lightly grasped the object inside of my palm. **

"**Good girl," Carlisle said. "She is strong. Stronger than I've ever seen." I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see what I had become. It was apparent that I was no longer myself. Everything was clearer, sharper, more defined. **

"**Bella, I love you," Edward breathed. **

"**Come on Bella," I heard Alice squeak. "Open your eyes. It's time to wake up." **

"**Alice don't rush her," a soothing voice said. "The poor dear has been through so much." **

"**You never told me she was so gorgeous Edward," a burley voice chuckled. I then heard the sound of someone slapping something. "Ouch! Rosie, baby it was just a joke. She's not half as pretty as you." **

"**Damn right," someone shouted. **

"**Rosalie, Emmett, stop it," the gentle women said. **

"**Edward," I heard Carlisle say. "Perhaps it would be best if we left the two of you alone." I did not hear Edward respond but all of a sudden everything was quiet. All I could hear were the steady breaths coming from Edward.**

"**Bella please," he begged. "I know you're scared, but I can explain. Please just open your eyes love." The agony in his voice was excruciating. I surrendered to my stubbornness and slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward. **

"**Oh Bella thank you," he said sighing in relief, "thank you for waking up." I starred around at the objects that surrounded me. Light filled the room. Every spectrum, color, and shade of the room was so distinct. **

**Edward was still starring at me as I sat up. My placed my hand over my burning throat. I opened my mouth and inhaled deeply. I could taste and smell everything. **

"**I…I…What," I said gasping as I heard my voice. It sounded like chimes. It was so sweet, and perfect. **

"**It's okay," Edward encouraged. "It's okay Bella." I turned to stare at him as he continued to watch me.**

"**What have you done to me," I said finally. **

"**Bella," Edward said reaching out for me. I pulled away from him. I no longer wanted him touch me. I wanted him to go away. **

"**Don't touch me," I snapped at me. **

"**Bella please," he begged. "It is not as terrible as it seems. Being a vampire isn't such a bad thing." Vampire, I repeated in my mind. I was a _vampire_?**

"**How could you do this to me," I screamed at him. "I could have survived on my own Edward? Why didn't you just stay where you were? I didn't need you to come back and rescue me!" **

"**Bella," Edward repeated still shocked, "please. It's not as bad as it seems. I had to do it. I had to save you. If I wouldn't have allowed Carlisle to change you then you would be dead! Don't you understand? You were going to die! What choice did I have?"**

"**You could have let me die," I said bitterly. "It would have been better than being here!" Edward looked away from me, his jaw began to tremble. "I hate you for this Edward! I _hate_ you!"**

"**Bella you don't mean th-at," he stuttered. **

"**I _do_ mean that," I said with certainty. "I will never forgive you for this!" Edward lowered his head in shame before swiftly exiting the room. A beautiful tall man with blonde hair and the same colored eyes took his place. Alice followed him into the room.**

"**Bella what is wrong with you," she asked me. "I know your upset, but there is no reason to act like that! Edward loves you. He only did what he thought was best." **

"**This is what is best Alice," I questioned her. "I'm a monster!" **

"**Bella," the man I recognized to be Carlisle said. "Please calm down." He pulled me toward the bed I had been laying on and sat me down. He then sat beside me. "You are _not_ a monster. You are only a monster if you choose to be." I felt as if I should be crying but I could produce no tears.**

"**I can't do this," I said shaking my head. "I'm not strong enough to do this." **

"**You are stronger then you give yourself credit for," Alice said kneeling by my side. "Bella, you can do anything. Yes you are a vampire, and yes it will be difficult at first, but you can get through this. We will help you get through this."**

"**We," I said curiously.**

"**The choice is yours Bella," Carlisle said taking my hand. You are welcome to be a part of this family. If you decide to stay then we will help you control your thirst and live a semi-normal life. We will all assist you in any way that we can." **

"**But I have a family," I said with a trembling voice. "Charlie and Renée are my family. They need me. Neither one of them can take care of themselves." **

"**I will take care of Charlie, Bella," Alice assured me. "I hate to say this, but I do not think it would be wise to see your mother or father anymore."**

"**What," I said in shock. "Alice I can't do that."**

"**You have to Bella," Carlisle said. I held my burning throat between my hands. It occurred to me just how much of a threat I now was to parents. I could kill them in a single instant without even meaning to.**

"**There is no turning back now," Carlisle said. "You are what you are and you're just going to have to deal with it. Perhaps one day you can learn to embrace it." **

"**It's time to start a new life. The question is, are you ready to do it," Alice asked taking my hand into hers. I considered her words for a moment. Carlisle was right; there was no turning back now. **

"**I have no choice but to accept it," I whispered. I turned to face Carlisle and smiled at him half heartedly. "If I can't have my real family, then… I would happy to_ try_ and be a part of yours." **

**I had agreed to try and live their lifestyle. This required feasting on the blood of animals. I didn't know if I would be able to _feast_ on any type of blood. As a human, I would pass out if I saw that someone had a bloody nose. **

**The entire family came with me when it was time for me to hunt. Edward came as well, but refrained from making any contact with me. I was grateful for this. Even though I knew I shouldn't be, I was still angry at him for turning me into a vampire. I hated him for making a choice for me that I should have made for myself. **

**The family had taken me to a small clearing that was close to the house so that I could hunt. We had run the entire way here. I was shocked at me speed. I could leap, jump, and practically fly. It was nothing like I had ever felt before. **

"**Come with me Bella," Alice said dragging me to the center of the clearing. "Now, close your eyes." I did as she instructed. "Good. Now, tell me what you hear." I listened carefully to my surroundings.**

"**Everything," I said eventually. "I can hear _everything_ Alice." I opened my eyes to see that whole family was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile myself. This was such an incredible experience. **

**I opened my mouth. I was shocked by the fact that I could also _taste _everything. Thousands of scents perfumed the tip of my tongue. One particular scent was making my mouth water. I cautiously walked toward the direction of the rich scent, the rest of the family followed. I once again closed my eyes. **

"**Good Bella," Alice commented. "Now, just let your instincts take over." I breathed in deeply once again. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself flying across the field. I continued to do this until I felt something warm underneath my body. **

**I sunk my teeth into the creature beneath me. The moment its blood touched my tongue a certain frenzy began. I drained the animal within seconds. I opened my eyes to find that I killed a buck. A whole heard of dear were following behind it. Within five minutes I had drained the blood of the entire herd of deer. I couldn't believe what I had just done. **

"**Wow Bella," the boy named Emmett said. "That was….impressive." The girl named Rosalie slapped the back of his head. Through the corner of my eye I could see Edward watching me carefully. A broad smile lit up his face. **

**I quickly buried the carcasses, just has Alice had instructed me to. Just as we were about to go home a horrible scent crossed my nose. I turned around to see where the stench was coming from. **

"**Oh no," Alice said suddenly. "No! No! No!" Soon enough I saw what Alice had been so fearful of. There standing ten feet away from me was Jacob Black. He had a look of pure hatred on his face.**

"**Hello Bella," he called across the clearing. I stood there frozen. Edward acted quickly and stepped in front of me. He took a protective stance and began to growl. This didn't seem to faze Jacob. He only continued to walk closer. Soon enough he was standing directly in front of Edward and I.**

"**Step out of the way leach," Jacob growled. "It's time to take care of business." **

**And there is chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter you will find out what sort of power Bella possess. So, what do you think will happen? How will Bella escape Jacob? REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**IMPORTANT: This story has been nominated for a Golden Chocolate Award! Here is the information. Please vote for me :) **

**Story Name: Death's Sweet Touch  
Category: Best Drama  
Link: .com**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, please don't kill me. I know it has been five days and I am so, so, sorry. I have woken up extra early just to ensure that I can update today. I am taking summer classes for the next two weeks and unfortunately it is taking up _all_ my free time. Trust me, I'd much rather be here updating instead of being there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That Honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

"Jacob stop," I found myself yelling as I stepped in front of Edward. I heard Edward take a deep intake of breath as I did this. I was protecting _him_ of all people. I couldn't believe it either. I just couldn't let Edward be harmed because of my own stupidity. I was the one who made the mistake by defying Jacob in the first place.

"Bella step aside," Edward said gently. "This does not concern you." I began to feel infuriated at his words. How could he act as if this situation had nothing to do with me?

"Are you _serious_," I said turning to meet his eyes. I stared into his brilliant eyes for just a moment to see that instead of being a brilliant shade of ocher, they were pitch black. He truly did look like monster. "This has _everything _to do with me Edward. I won't let you do this. If it's me he wants then I'm right here. I can fight my own battles."

"Bella no," Edward growled. "You do not know what you are saying. You are a newborn vampire. There is no way that you will be able to control your actions." _Please Edward,_ I willed him in my mind. _Trust me. Trust me to take care of myself for once. _I knew he couldn't hear me, but I couldn't help but continue to plead with him in my mind.

"Let her deal with her own problems leach," Jacob seethed as he came closer and closer to me. I felt Edward begin to flinch behind me as he did this. I turned to look at him one last time.

"Stay. Just Stay Edward, I begged him_._ I hoped that my eyes conveyed the seriousness of my words.

"Jacob this isn't necessary," Carlisle said walking up beside me. He put his arms around my shoulders and attempted to pull me away. "Bella is part of this family now. We will not allow you to harm her."

"Carlisle," I whispered. I turned to face my new father and took his hands in my own. I couldn't risk putting the family in danger, even if I had only known them for a brief period of time. "Please allow me to handle this. Jacob is not alone. If you fight him, then you will be forced to fight the rest of the pack as well. I won't put you or your family in danger." I starred at Edward as I said this. He stared back at me with a sense of shock.

"Carlisle," Edward yelled, but Carlisle only held up his hand and began to back away.

"She is right Edward," he murmured. "If she wants to deal with Jacob alone then that is her choice. We cannot berate her and try to make her do otherwise. This is her decision." My mouth flew open in disbelief. I had somehow made Carlisle change his mind in a matter of seconds, though I had no idea how or why.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Jacob smiled wryly. I grimaced at this. "I have to admit Bells, you do look amazing." He leaned down to sniff my shoulder. "You smell horrendous though."

"Ditto," I said starring up to glare at him. Jacob chuckled at my words. He lifted his hand to run it through my waist-long hair.

"Ah Bella," he sighed stroking the top of my head. "If only you would have chosen to stay with me. Everything would have been perfect if you would have just forgotten about those senseless blood suckers." I heard Alice begin to growl behind me. Jasper was trying to silence her.

"I'm here now," I said breathlessly. Jacob laughed at this.

"Yes you are," he smiled. Before I knew what he was doing he had taken my face between his searing hot fingers. They felt even more hot than usual. "You know Bella; I really do regret never being able to kiss you. You always pulled away whenever I tried." As if on cue I attempted to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"What is it about kissing me that repulses you so," he inquired. "Could it be that you simply don't want to kiss me?" He chuckled at this. "Oh no, it couldn't be that. You love me Bells, I can see it. There must be something else that is holding you back."

Instinctually, I felt myself turn to look at Edward. He was staring back at me with a disgusted look. I gave him a small smile which seemed to calm him down at least a little bit.

"Oh I see," Jacob said jerking my face so that I was now looking at him again. "You'd rather kiss the _vampire_. You'd rather risk everything you are and everything you have just to be with _him._" I closed my eyes. I couldn't deny his words. He was right. Before I had been transformed, I would have done anything to be with Edward. He was all I ever wanted.

"That isn't true," I lied. "I have no desire what so ever to be with Edward." This was also a lie. Deep down inside of me I still loved Edward and I knew it. I didn't want to face the feelings. I wanted them to go away, though I had no idea why.

"Oh really, "Jacob said raising his eye brow.

"Really," I replied darkly.

"Well then," Jacob said. "If you hate Edward so much then you won't mind if I do this." Before I could react his lips were on my own. I stood there paralyzed for a half second as his hot lips devoured my own. Once I regained the use of my mind, I raised my fist and hit him square in the jaw.

"Ouch," he screamed falling to the ground in agony. He grasped his jaw for a few seconds before reaching out for me.

"No," I shouted. "Let go of me!" To my utter surprise Jacob released me. "You will never come near me or my family again. Do you understand me?" When he didn't speak I kicked him in the ribs causing him to scream again. "_Do you understand me_?"

"I understand you," he said gasping for breath. A rage was burning inside of me that I couldn't seem to control. As Jacob laid there paralyzed on the ground I continued to beat him senseless. He continued to wince and shout every time I did this, but I didn't care. I was strong now. Never again would I allow him to hurt me.

"BELLA," Alice shouted," BELLA STOP!" I couldn't stop. I knew I would regret doing this later, but I just couldn't stop. Seconds later I felt two strong arms begin to pull me off of Jacob.

"Jazz grab her feet," Emmett said. Jasper did as he instructed and helped carry me away. Edward never moved from the place I had left him. All he could do was stare at me.

"Easy there Bellsy," Emmett said with his booming laughter. I took a few deep breaths attempting to regain my composure. Just as I did this a wave of calm passed over my entire body.

"Let her go Em," Jasper said releasing my feet. "She should be fine now." Emmett dropped me to the ground. I sat there for a second in pure terror. Edward still hadn't moved. What had Jacob done to him?

"Edward," I called out to him. He still didn't move. "Edward?" When he didn't respond the second time I decided to crawl over to him. I sat down beside him observing his face. His expression was a perfect mixture of sadness and anger. I instantly felt guilty.

"Edward talk to me," I whispered. "Look at me!" He turned his face to meet my gaze. I couldn't help but smile at this. I had never realized how truly beautiful he was before that moment. Just looking at him gave me a sense of happiness and comfort.

"What did you_ do_ to me Bella," he asked me with wide eyes. I shook my head in confusion.

"What do you mean," I asked him. "I did nothing to you Edward."

"You did do something," Carlisle disagreed. He sat down next to Edward and I astounded. "It was almost as if you were controlling my mind for a minute. When you told me to let you handle this on your own I couldn't help but let you."

"You manipulated our minds Bella," Edward said. "You forced us to do exactly what you wanted us to do." I couldn't breathe. How could this even be possible?

"I felt so helpless," Edward continued. "I wanted to fight for you Bella, but you wouldn't let me. Instead you allowed him to, to…_touch _you. It killed me."

"I'm so sorry," I said as my body began to shake. "I had….I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to…I'm _so_ sorry."

"Shh Bella," Carlisle soothed me. "It's okay. You didn't know what you were capable of. Your instincts took over and you followed them. It's difficult to control your powers, or so I'm told. It's such a huge part of you."

I starred over at Jacob's large body. He was still lying on the ground with a look of pure horror on his face. I stood up slowly and began to walk toward him.

"Bella," Edward called after me.

"It's okay Edward," I said holding up my hand. "I just want to try something." I leaned down to Jacob. He was still breathless though his injuries were healing quickly. "Leave. Leave Forks and _never_ come back here again." In an instant Jacob was standing on his feet. He looked at me one last time before he began to run away.

"I did it," I whispered to myself. "He's gone." I turned to face Edward. A small smile was playing the corners of his lips.

"He_ is_ gone," Emmett howled. "Good job Bellsy. I'm proud of you."

"He's not coming back either," Alice beamed. She ran over to me and encased me in her arms. "Your amazing Bella!"

"You did marvelous job sweetheart," Esme said kissing my forehead. "That took a lot of courage." Though the entire family was attempting to speak to me, all I could do was stare back at Edward. All he could do was look back at me.

"Let's get you home," Carlisle said throwing his arm around my shoulder again. "You've had quite a long day." We all began to walk, but Edward only remained still.

"Bella," he called after me. I turned around to look at him. He was smiling at me sheepishly. "Would you mind telling me to get up? I can't move until you do." I couldn't help but laugh. I raced over to his side and held out my hand.

"Get up," I said grasping my hand with his own. My breathing stopped as our skin touched. Once again I felt the electricity run between us. He must have felt the same way because he too had stopped breathing.

"Come on you two," Alice called over her shoulder with a smile. I let go of Edward's hand and ran towards the direction of my new family. He followed after me closely.

Once we arrived home I decided to needed some time alone to process all that had happened today. Everything was different; _I _was different. The feelings I once had for Edward seemed to be intensified and this frightened me. Just hours ago I had hated him. My mind was a jumble.

"Come on Bella," Alice said taking my hand in her own. I followed her though I had no idea where we were going. We continued to climb up the stairs until we were on the third floor. It was a long hallway that contained two rooms. Alice pulled me into the second room on the left.

"Oh Alice," I gasped as we entered the large room. It looked exactly like my room at Charlie's only it was ten times bigger. The walls were still painted a soft blue and my curtains were still yellow. The bed was three times the size of the one I had back home, but it still had the familiar dark blue comforter that I had always loved.

"We wanted you to be as comfortable as possible," she explained. She turned to face me and grabbed my other hand. "Bella, look, I know this is difficult, but everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry." She squeezed my hand before exiting the room quickly.

I sighed deeply before crossing the room. An enormous bookcase held every single book that I had ever loved. _Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility_, they were all there.

I collapsed on the large bed and moved to the center of it. I clutched my knees in my arms and leaned in. "Home," I breathed against the soft comforter. "I'm home."

**EPOV**

My beautiful Bella possessed a power greater than I had ever seen. Manipulation of the mind was a very significant technique. It was something neither I nor Carlisle had ever seen before.

"She is brilliant," Carlisle said pacing back and forth in his office. "She can make _anyone_ do _anything_ she desires. I am not sure that Bella understand just how much power she holds." I still could not process the fact that this was all happening. In a matter of three days my whole world had turned upside down. I had to wonder, would Bella ever love me again, or would her transition make her hate me forever?

"Carlisle," Esme said tapping lightly on the door. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Esme," he said opening the door. "Come in." She starred at me with a sympathetic expression before grazing my hair with her hand. _I am so sorry Edward,_ she thought. _I only wish there was something I could do. _

"I know Esme," I said trying to smile. "I wish there was something I could do as well. She is so miserable. I just wish I could make this all go away."

"Carlisle I wanted to ask you a question," Esme said. "I do not think Bella should be alone at this time. Do you think that perhaps you could call Aro and suggest that Edward have a little bit more time to spend at home?" It was then that I remembered I would have to leave in four days.

"I have to go back Esme," I said shaking my head at Carlisle. "I made a vow and I cannot break that vow. Besides, maybe Bella would be happier if I did leave."

"That isn't true," Esme said. "Bella loves you Edward. It is very plain to see. She is simply confused right now." Perhaps my mother was right, but I couldn't take any chances. I would do whatever it took to bring happiness to my love once more.

**BPOV**

It had been five hours since I had locked myself into my new room. From what I had heard, everyone had left the house for a short hunting trip. I decided that it was finally time to come out of my room. I crept slowly and silently down the stairs making my way into the living room.

"Hello Bella dear," a sweet voice addressed me from the living room. I jumped and shrieked as I heard this. As I walked into the living room I observed that it was Esme who had spoken to me. How had I not realized that she was there?

"Oh I'm sorry," she laughed. "I did not mean to frighten you." She patted to the seat beside her on the couch and invited me to join her.

"_I'm_ the one who is sorry Esme," I said feeling awkward as I sat beside her. "I didn't mean to intrude. I thought I had the house to myself."

"There is no need to apologize," she said patting my hand. "This is your home too now. I am so glad you decided to join us. Edward is pleased as well, though he would never say anything. You have brought a great deal of happiness to our family."

"I don't think I have Esme," I said looking at my hands. "If anything I have brought a great deal of trouble to your family." I rested my head between the palms of my hands and sighed. "Look what I've done to Edward. I told him I _hated_ him after he had just saved my life."

"Sweetheart," Esme said stroking my hair, "you were angry. That is exceptionally understandable after what you had to go through. What you must realize is hatred can only derive from love Bella."

"I never really hated him," I confessed. "I was just so confused. I didn't know what to think or feel. I acted so irrationally. I threw a huge tantrum and acted as if I were a two year old."

"It's understandable Bella," Esme repeated. She placed her arms around my body and gave me a hug. "You made a mistake. Luckily the mistake you made can be fixed easily. You and Edward love each other. You're going to fight, you're going to say things that you don't mean, but that doesn't mean you love each other any less."

"How could I ask him to forgive me," I questioned her. "How can I ask him to take me back after all I've said and done?"

"You just need to talk to him," Esme said. "The family will be returning shortly. You can fix this Bella." With that she stood up from the couch and disappeared into the darkness. A few seconds later the rest of the Cullen family returned.

"Hey Bellsy," Emmett bellowed as he picked me up into his arms. "How's my favorite little sister?" I couldn't help but chuckle at my new brother. He looked dangerous but deep down he was just a giant teddy bear.

"Emmett put her down," Edward said with a sullen expression. Emmett did as he was told and placed me on the couch. He then ruffled my hair and disappeared through the back door. I suddenly realized that every member of the family had disappeared. The only person that remained was Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward told me. "Emmett tends to act before he thinks."

"Don't worry about it," I said meeting his gaze. His expression was excruciating. His beautiful face was crumpled into a frown. His eyes were droopy with sadness.

"How are you," he mouthed looking away from me.

"I'm fi-," I began to stay but he cut me off.

"Do not say the word fine," he said pinching the bridge of his nose in anger. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine." Before I knew differently he was standing in front of me. "I took away your options. All I thought about what losing you. I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. I _hate_ myself for doing this to you Bella."

"Edward, please," I said as I stood up. I placed my palm against his cheek causing him stare at me with a wide eyed expression. "Listen to me, I shouldn't have told you I hated you. It wasn't true. It could never be true. I love you too much." He removed my hand from his cheek. This hurt me. Was it too late? Had I hurt him too much?  
"Don't you see Bella? You have every right to hate me. I _am_ a monster and because of me _you_ are a monster as well. In a sense, your life is over Bella. I took it away from you." He began to move away from me but I grabbed my hand before he could.

"My life isn't over Edward," I said with a shaky voice, "in my eyes it is only beginning." I stepped in front of him and took his face between both of my hands. "I do not regret my transformation. I can see now that you were only trying to save me."

"I still shouldn't have done it," he said trying to wiggle out of my grasp. "I put you through so much pain and torture. I am selfish for what I have done. I wanted you to be mine forever." I laughed humorlessly. I reached up and tangled one of my hands into his hair.

"Edward," I said stroking his bronze hair lovingly. "I love you so much. If I would have died then you and I never would have been able to be together. I would have missed out on the opportunity of loving you."

"But Bella," he began to say. I placed my hand gently over his mouth. I then rose of my tiptoes and joined our lips. The sensation was indescribable. Kissing Edward was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It felt as if our souls were joined together. For a brief moment I was a part of Edward and he was a part of me.

"Bella," Edward breathed raggedly against my lips. "I love you so much. You have no idea." I chucked lightly before responding. "I think I do Edward." We kissed again.

"Bella," Edward said breaking the kiss.

"No," I moaned against his lips. "Don't say anything else. Just hold me close inside your arms tonight. All I want is you. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Don't let me go now Edward." Suddenly his lips were at my throat. We continued to kiss until the breaking of dawn.

**Awww! I'm so excited. They are finally together and all is well in the world….or is it? Will Aro come after Edward? Will Bella manage to save him? Hmm, I guess you'll just have to review if you want to know that? If you all want to check out a really cool song I would recommend Lullaby by The Mitch Hansen Band. I absolutely love them! They are a band that writes songs for Twilight and they are phenomenal! They have been for me what Muse was for Stephenie Meyer, so check them out if you have the time. **

**Also, I wanted to take this time to tell you about voting for me. ****My story is up for best Drama. Voting will begin July 26, 2009. It will end July 31, 2009. I would really, really, really appreciate your votes! Also, I would like to say thank you for the nomination!**

**Please submit your votes at : ****.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! I know it has been a week and I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't even going to update today, but my class was cancelled so I decided to take the opportunity and write while I still can. My classes should be ending sometime next week so I should be updating my more frequently by next Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own Twilight.

BPOV

"Bella," Edward breathed placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. I turned my face him so that our lips were once again touching. Edward returned the kiss with an unspoken sense of passion. I could feel his love pouring into me as he pulled our bodies closer together.

For the first time in my life I felt fearless. Everything seemed perfect, entirely too perfect. How was it possible that I could love someone so much? And how could it be that he felt exactly the same way about me?

Though I would miss my old life, nothing could compare to the life that I was now leading. Edward would be mine for all eternity. As long as he was by side nothing could go wrong.

"I love you," I said running my hand through his ravishing bronze hair. He placed my hand on his cheek and kissed it lightly.

"And I love you my darling Isabella," he told me. "No matter what happens, I will _always _love you." He pulled me into his arms and held my tightly. I buried my face into his neck and sighed in contentment.

The sun poured into Edward's window as the sun began to rise. We had relocated to his bedroom sometime during the night. I had not noticed this because at the time Edward had been kissing me.

The sun felt so warm against my skin. I opened my eyes slowly to look at Edward's face and gasped. Edward in the sun light was shocking. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Every part of his body was gleaming. He looked as if he were covered in millions of tiny diamonds.

"Bella," Edward laughed, taking in my reaction. I lifted my hand to slowly trace the patterns of his perfect chest. I practically screamed when I noticed my skin was also glittering in the sun light.

"Why is this happening," I asked turning my hand over and over. "What is going on?"

"Bella its okay," Edward whispered taking my hand in his own. "This is what happens when we make contact with the light of the sun. This is also the reason we live in Forks. If we stepped out into the light of day then people would know that we were different."

"I thought vampires were killed by sunlight," I said with confusion. I had never been one to research the statistics of vampires, but it was a well known fact that vampires died if they were exposed to the light of the sun.

"That is a myth Bella," Edward laughed once more. "In fact, I was the one who started that rumor." He winked.

"Why would you do that," I questioned him.

"Many humans are superstitious," he explained. "They believed that if they stepped out of their houses they would be killed by vampires. Therefore, some fellow vampires and I created pretenses to which vampires would appear.

"And people actually believed you," I said in disbelief.

"Actually they didn't," Edward said in contradiction. "You see Bella, the pretenses that we created were outrageous and ridiculous. Therefore, humans began to resist the idea that vampires actually existed. Instead they industrialized the idea into books, movies, and horrendous stories that are told only to scare people."

"How many vampires are there in the world," I asked him. Edward shook his head and avoided my gaze.

"There are several vampires in the world," he finally said. "A vast amount of these vampires choose to plague the world with their lust for blood. Thousands of lives are taken without thought or consideration."

I lowered my head in sadness at Edward's words. _Thousands_ of people had lost their lives because of monsters like me. Sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, all gone in a second because of a vampires blood lust.

"Bella," Edward said lifting my chin, "I know that you would never intentionally hurt anyone. You are much too kind to do so. I have every faith in you, and I know that you will not allow yourself to become such a horrendous monster."

"What if I lose control," I asked him. Edward sighed and lightly traced the pattern of my lips.

"You would not be the first person in this family to ever lose control, Bella," he told me. "I myself have killed humans before. I was once the monster that everyone feared." I could not believe his words. "I only killed people that deserved to die. Still, it was not my place to take their lives." I nodded my head in agreement.

I laid in Edward's arms considering all the information he had just told me. I then thought about the power I held within me. If I wanted to I could kill anyone and anything I wanted. No one would be able to stop me.

"Ugh," I heard Edward say. I felt him begin tense underneath me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. Two seconds later I heard a pair of footsteps approach the door.

"Bella," I heard Alice whine outside the door.

"What is it Alice," I asked unwrapping my arms from Edward's waist. He growled in protest. I reached up and lightly kissed the tip of his chin.

"Bella let me in," she cried. I picked myself up from the bed and opened the door. Alice was standing there with a devious expression across her face. In her hands she held a large container.

"Alice leave her alone," Edward said flying to my side. "I'm sure Bella does not wish to participate in this little game of yours." Alice took my hand in between both of hers and began to pout.

"Please Bella," she said with a small sniffle. "I promise it won't take that long. Plus, I would like it if I could get to know my new sister."

"You can say no, Bella," Edward said pulling me back toward the bed. "With one word you could make Alice disappear."

"That's not fair," Alice practically growled. "You've had Bella to yourself all night. Let someone else have a turn!"

"What if she wants to stay with me," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. His breath tickled my ear causing my knees to become weak. He then kissed the soft spot beneath my earlobe causing me to moan slightly.

"That's not fair," Alice hissed grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Edward. "You know I can't do that." Edward snickered evilly and grabbed my other hand. Before I knew it, the two of them began to play tug of war with my body.

"She's _mine_," Edward said.

"She's _my sister_," Alice retorted. "You have to share her with the rest of the family."

"She isn't some kind of toy, Alice," Edward said pulling my arm.

"I never said she was," Alice said pulling me back.

"Then why are the two of you treating me like some kind of a toy," I asked pulling my arms away from both of them. I still was not used to my new strength. Instead of breaking away from Edward and Alice, I sent them running towards each other.

"Ouch," they shouted as they crashed into each other. The sound reminded me of a building collapsing.

"Holy crow," I shouted falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too…"

"What's going on here," I heard Esme say as she ran up the stairs. In a matter of seconds the entire family was standing before me. Jasper ran to pick Alice up and held her protectively against his chest. I held out my hand and helped Edward up.

"It's okay, Bella" Edward said.

"Bella did this," Emmett practically shouted. He then began to laugh causing the entire third floor of the house to shake. "Alright little sister!"

"I didn't mean to," I said quickly. "The two of them were pulling me back and forth and I was just trying to escape. I didn't think I was going to hurt them." I bit my lip as I held back a sob.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Carlisle said with a stern tone. "What were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt Bella!" Alice began to laugh in Jasper's arm.

"Mary Alice Brandon," Esme said in a startling tone. "How could you act so childish? Bella is not a toy young lady. She is a member of this family and deserves to be treated with respect!"

"The two of you acted quite irresponsible," Carlisle said starring at both of his children. "I believe that two of you both owe Bella and apology."

"Carlisle that really isn't necessary," I said but Carlisle ignored me.

"Apologize," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to act so irrationally."

"I'm so sorry, love," Edward said kissing my hand. "I do not know what has gotten into me. Believe me I will never act with such preposterous behavior again."

"I forgive you," I said touching his face lightly, "both of you." I turned to smile at Alice. I then began to laugh. Soon enough every member of the family was laughing, apart from Rosalie.

"Idiots," she mumbled under her breath as she descended down the stairs. Emmett followed closely behind her.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "It's time to leave."

"Leave," I said instinctively grabbing onto Edward. "Where are you going?"

"Relax, Bella," Edward said kissing my forehead. "We won't be gone long. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and, I are just going for a quick hunting trip. We will be back in a couple of hours."

"Don't be upset, Bella," Jasper said setting Alice on the floor. "Alice can entertain you for a couple of hours."

"Absolutely," Alice shrieked jumping up and down. "Oh Bella wait until you see what I have in store for you!"

"See," Edward whispered in my ear. "You'll be so distracted that you won't even have time to miss me."

"I hope so," I said kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," he said kissing me one last time. He then leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Don't miss me too much."

"No guarantees," I whispered in return.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said dragging me toward the direction of her room. Once we arrived she sat me down on a chair in the middle of her bathroom and began to grab items out of the large container she had been carrying earlier.

"Alice," I said with a gulp. "What are you going to do me?"

"Don't worry, Bella," she said with a laugh. "I'm just going to give you a tiny, little, makeover." She then smiled sadistically before pulling out a large tube of mascara.

"Edward," I mumbled helplessly.

**EPOV**

I felt so guilty for leaving Bella, but I had no choice. I had to somehow devise a plan to escape the wrath of the Voultri I knew I could not do this alone, so my father and brothers agreed to assist me. I would do anything to stay with Bella.

"What can we do," I asked my father. "We cannot go against the Volturi. They would kill us in an instant, all of us. I couldn't allow that to happen, especially if Bella would be put in danger."

"The Voultri is not impossible to kill," Emmett said. "I say we go straight to Italy and take care of this problem immediately."

"No, Emmett," Jasper growled. "We will not go against the Voultri. They are the reason that we are alive." Jasper had always been loyal to Aro and the rest of the committee. He admired the Voultri and credited them for keeping the peace.

"You have less than three day before you are to return," Carlisle said. "If you do not return then Aro will come here. Bella would be in danger and you would be killed."

"I can't go back without her," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "I cannot leave her again. She could not endure that and neither could I."

_Aro will want Bella to become part of the guard, _Carlisle thought. _You and Bella could be a part of the Voultri together. _

"I won't do that Carlisle," I snapped. "I will not force Bella to be a part of Aro's sadistic government. She does not want to be a monster and I cannot force her to go to Italy. Besides, I cannot stand to be a member of that group any longer." Vile memories of my past began to flood my mind. 

"Then we have no other choice," Carlisle said placing his hand on top of my shoulder. "If the Voultri attacks, then we will defend." I shook my head to object, but before I could speak my cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hello," I said. I hoped to hear Bella's voice, but instead I heard the panic stricken voice of my sister.

"Edward," Alice said frantically, "you have to come quickly. Bella is in trouble and I can't stop her."

"Where are you," I asked as I began to run.

"In the clearing," she said. "We're about twenty minutes away from you." I heard Bella began to growl ferociously in the background. "Hurry, Edward, hurry!" Then the line went dead.

**BPOV about an hour earlier**

"Where is he," I said running my hand nervously through my hair. "They were supposed to be back here two hours ago."

"Relax, Bella," Alice said. "They're all fine. The hunting trip just took longer than they anticipated. I'm sure they'll be home any minute."

I continued to pace back and forth as Alice watched me carefully. I had just spent two hours being pinched, plucked, and violated. I hated makeovers even as a human. Alice said it was essential seeing as I hadn't seen myself as a vampire yet.

After she was finally finished torturing me, she placed a mirror in front of me causing me to gasp. I looked so different. I reached up to touch the face of a person I had never seen before. She was beautiful, perfect. Everything about her was completely flawless. Her deep crimson lips matched the color of her eyes.

"Don't worry," Alice had said. "Your eyes will soon change into the same color as ours. The only reason they are crimson now is because you are a newborn. Your body is still filled with the remainder of your blood."

That had been two hours ago. I hated being away from Edward. It felt like years since I had seen him last. I just wanted to feel him in my arms once more.

"Bella," Alice said grabbing my hand. "Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe we'll run into Edward." I smiled brightly at her and pulled her out the door.

We had been walking for twenty minutes when suddenly a marvelous scent crossed my nose. My throat began to burn ferociously as I continued to inhale. Alice grabbed me by the waist and attempted to restrain me, but I couldn't help myself. I had to follow the scent.

"No, Bella, no," Alice cried. "Don't do this!"

"Stay here Alice," I demanded as I began to run.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice call, "Bella?" The scent belonged to someone who knew me. The creature continued to call my name as I continued to run. I was only moments away from feeling the creature's sweet slide down my throat.

"Bella, love," I heard another voice say, "stop!"

Will Edward be able to stop her? Who is the woman calling after Bella? Will the Voultri come to Forks? Review if you want to find out!!!!! Also, I have decided that whoever reviews my chapter will receive a preview for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Summer classes are finally over! Yay! Unfortunately my schedule has changed once again. My brother, who I have not seen in I _six_ months, is finally coming home! These next couple of weeks may be quite chaotic, so please forgive me if I find it difficult to update. Thanks for all the amazing support guys!

EPOV

"**Bella, love," I said as calmly as possible, "stop." She stood there looking bewildered and frightened as I cautiously approached her. She began to tremble as I encased her into the protection of my arms.**

"**Edward," she practically whispered. **

"**It's me, love," I told her. "I'm here." She collapsed to the ground and began to sob. "Shh, Bella, shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be just fine." Bella began to shake her head in disagreement. **

"**I could have killed her Edward," she cried even harder. "I **_**wanted**_** to kill her. Don't you realize that I almost took the life of one of my best friends." I inhaled deeply and cringed. I had not noticed until now that Angela Weber was standing three feet away from us. Luckily, a large amount of greenery was blocking her vision from our presence. **

"**Where is she Charlie," I heard a woman begin to shriek. "Where is my baby? What have you done with my baby? Bella! Bella, sweetheart where are you?!" I felt Bella begin to shudder at the woman's words.**

"**Mom," Bella breathed. I leaned my head down and carefully kissed her forehead. She buried her head in my neck as I slowly lifted her from the ground. **

"**Bella," Charlie shouted, "Bella, can you hear me baby?"**

"**Charlie," Bella whimpered. "Oh Edward, what have I done? Who am I?" I kissed her temple once more before taking her face between both of my hands. **

"**You are who you have always been," I told her. "You're **_**my**_** Bella, and nothing you could say or do would **_**ever**_** change that." Bella shook her head in disagreement once again. **

"**I'm a monster," she mouthed against my skin. "I could have killed her, Edward. I could have killed **_**all**_** of them. Renée, Charlie, Jessica, Mike." Bella gently took herself out of my arms and walked slowly toward Alice who was frozen still on the ground. "Alice, I'm so, so, so, unbelievably sorry. Please forgive me." **

"**It's okay Bella," Alice soothed her. "I understand, believe me." Bella reached out to hug my sister's still body before whispering the word, "Move," into Alice's ear. Once Alice was free of Bella's entrancement she wrapped her arms around her. **

"**I hate you for this, Charlie," I heard Bella's mother shout behind me. "How could you just **_**lose**_** our daughter? How is that even possible? I expected you to take care of her." **

"**Like you did such a good job of that before Renée," Charlie retorted bitterly. "Bella was the one who took care of **_**you**_** for the past seventeen years!" **

"**Don't fight," I heard Bella whimper. "Please, don't fight." I quickly broke the space between Bella and I and took her into my arms once more. "I want to go home. I just want to go home, Edward." **

"**Hold on," I said wrapping her arms securely around my neck. Ten minutes later we were home. Carlisle and Esme were waiting outside the door to greet us. **

"**My poor Bella," Esme sighed gently caressing the strands of her new daughter's hair. "Bring her inside Edward. She's had a tough day." **

_**I'm so sorry, Edward,**_** Carlisle thought. **_**If I would have known I never would have encouraged you to...**_

"**It was my fault, Carlisle," I practically growled. "I should have never left her alone." Bella began to whimper even harder at my words. I brushed past Carlisle and Esme and took Bella up to her room. **

"**Don't leave me," she cried as I placed her on her bed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside her. "Please, don't leave me, Edward." **

"**I'm not going anywhere," I promised her. Unfortunately I did not know how long I would be able to keep that promise. In two days Aro would be here, and I would be dead. I would not leave Bella willingly. What was the point of living forever if I could not spend my life with her? I would rather die than be taken away from the only person who ever truly understood me. **

A couple of days later

**It had been three days and Bella still refused to leave the house. Luckily the Voultri had decided not to leave the confinements of Italy. Time was difficult for the Volturi to judge. To them three days could accumulate to a year in the human world. I was grateful for this. I still had not thought of a way to tell Bella that I would soon be forced to leave. **

"**Hello, love," I greeted Bella as she entered my room. Alice had just forced her to play three hours of Bella Barbie, as she called it. **

"**Hey," she said collapsing on my bed. She curled herself into my stone cold arms and sighed contently. "I'm sorry I ditched you. Alice was relentless." **

"**It's okay," I laughed. "It would have been better to be with you, but I understand. Alice is a force to be reckoned with." Bella laughed snuggling even closer to my body. I loved it when she laughed. To me it was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. **

"**I could have said no, but I just felt so guilty," Bella confessed. "I can force **_**anyone**_** to do **_**anything**_** I want, but I see no reason to. Not after what I have just done." A frown replaced the smile that was on her face just moments ago. I reached out and lightly lifted the corners of her lips. **

"**That was not your fault," I told her. "You are a newborn vampire it is to be expected." Bella scowled at this. She hated it when I made excuses for her. **

"**I hate my gift," Bella said. "I feel as if I am some lethal weapon that could take out the entire world in a single second." I laughed lightly at her words. **

"**You know Bella," I said encasing my arms around her waist, "your gift does have some **_**advantages**_**." I lightly kissed her neck causing her to giggle. **

"**What advantages," she asked cocking her eyebrow. **

"**You could always tell me to kiss you," I said nuzzling her neck with my nose. "I could not refuse if you demanded me to." Bella took my face between both of her hands and smiled.**

"**Kiss me," she demanded. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on her own. "Kiss me again." I did as she instructed. "And again?" I kissed her with even more intensity. Once we broke apart I began to tickle her sides. **

"**Edward," she laughed, "stop." My hands fell from her sides as my lips found her neck. I continued to kiss her tracing the patterns of her skin with my tongue. When I removed my lips from her body she began to scowl.**

"**I didn't say you could stop doing that," she pouted bringing her lips to mine once more. We continued to kiss until someone began to pound on the door. **_**Oh come on,**_** Alice thought. **_**Edward open the damn door!**_

"Go away Alice," I said against Bella's lips. Before I could process anything Alice had broken down the door. Her eyes were wide with fear and her hands were trembling.

"Alice what is it," Bella asked in a panic.

"Edward you have to go," Alice said ignoring Bella. "They're almost here. They decided to come and find you." Bella tore her eyes away from Alice to stare at me.

"Who," she questioned Alice. "Who is coming after him? Edward, what is going on?" I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Bella we need to talk," I told her.

**BPOV**

I hated those words with a passion. Whenever anyone said, "we need to talk," it always meant bad news. Edward and I had already been through so much. What news could be so horrific that he couldn't even tell me?

"You have two hours, Edward," Alice said as she began to exit the room. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle. Perhaps we can figure something out." Suddenly the room felt empty. The only sounds I could hear were Edward's steady breath and my frantic sobs.

"Bella," Edward said holding out his arms to me. I moved away from him and towards the window. I could feel my dead heart begin to shatter. "Love, please."

"Just tell me," I said sharply. "I'm tired of playing guessing games with you, Edward. Can't you just tell me the truth for once and get it over with?" Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek lightly and turned me to face him.

"Bella," he began, "when we were apart I did something rather stupid." I felt my breath hitch. What had he done? "I joined a coven called the Voultri. This coven is the most powerful and prestigious of the world. You could say they resemble a government. They created the rules and control the actions of fellow vampires."

"So you joined their coven," I said in confusion, "why is that affecting you now? Couldn't you just tell them that you want to stay with the Cullen's instead?" Edward shook his head at my reply.

"It doesn't quite work like that, Bella," he told me. He kissed my lips quickly before sighing once more. "When I heard you were in danger I begged the Voultri to release me from my contract for just a short amount of time. Aro agreed to let me go on one condition."

"Go on," I whispered when Edward hesitated.

"I promised them I would return in seven days," he said quickly. "I also vowed that after those seven days I would never see you again." I felt the burning of anger begin to ignite inside me. I pulled his hands off of me and began to walk away. I was too angry to speak.

"Bella, please," Edward begged.

"Edward, no," I screamed. I couldn't deal with this. "I won't let them take you away from me, not again." Edward pulled me into his arms and held my head against his shoulder.

"You will never lose me," he said with an unsteady voice. I knew that if he could cry he would be doing so. "Bella, I will always be here for you when you need me."

"Edward, that isn't possible," I said pulling myself closer to him. "You can't be here if you are never allowed to see me again."

"They can't keep us apart, Bella," he said kissing every inch of my face. His kisses terrified me. It was as if he were already saying goodbye. "I will come back to you, no matter what it takes." I felt so shallow and angry. If I had not forced Edward to go away then none of this would have happened.

"I need you," I cried into his chest. "How am I supposed to survive in this world without you?" In all reality there was no point in living in this world without Edward. He was my world; he was my life, now and forever.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward said in a strange voice. "You do not need me to survive. You are stronger than you know my love." He kissed my head as I laced my fingers through his hands. "I believe in you Bella. I know you can do this."

"Edward let me come with you," I begged him. "Maybe I can use my gift to manipulate the Voultri into letting you stay."

"Bella," Edward said, "you are not aware of the strength of the Voultri. They have many members with many gifts. Their powers may override yours, and I refuse to put you in that kind of danger."

"I don't care if it puts me in danger, Edward," I said stubbornly. "If I can save you then it is worth risking my life."

"Bella, no," Edward said firmly. "I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to send you with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. They will keep you safe until you are able to return." I clenched my teeth and began to growl.

"I won't go with them," I said with as much strength as I could muster. Edward's eyes turned pitch black at my words. For a moment I was actually frightened of him. I could see that I was all he cared about, but how could he not see that I felt the same way?

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is, Bella," Edward said to me. "I love you so much. I cannot bear to think of you in any more danger. If you leave then it will be easier for us all."

"How can you ask me to leave," I questioned him.

"I just have to, Bella," he told me.

"Edward," Alice said impatiently as she came busting through the door. "We have less than two hours to get Bella out of here. If she doesn't leave then Aro will demand that she join their coven. You have to get her out of here before it's too late."

"No," I said gripping onto Edward with every last ounce of my strength.

"Alice give us a moment," Edward demanded as he pushed his sister out of the room. An idea occurred to me as Edward starred at my face. "Bella, stop, I know what you're thinking and it isn't going to happen."

"Don't tell me what I will and will not do, Edward," I said with fury. "If I want to become part of the Voultri then I will."

"No," Edward shouted. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!"

"It will solve all of our problems," I said suddenly feeling hopeful. "If we're in the Voultri together then we won't have to be separated." Edward growled. "You heard what Alice said. Aro will want me to become part of the Voultri."

"Think of what you are saying, Bella," Edward said starring into my eyes. "If you join this coven then you _will_ be a monster!"

"I don't care," I said without fear. "As long as I am with you I don't care what I am. You love me and that is all that matters." I knew this was a lie, but I didn't care. I had to make Edward see that I wasn't going to back down. I knew what I wanted. I had made my decision.

"Love, _no_," Edward said. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe. Attempting to join the Voultri and put both of us in danger is not the answer. You have to go."

"Not without you," I cried.

"I won't be far, Bella," Edward vowed. He lifted his hand and placed it over my silent heart. He then reached into his pocket and brought out a small blue box. "It was my mother's." He lifted the lid and slid the small silver ring on my right hand.

"What is it," I asked him.

"It is called a love knot," he explained. "When my father went off to war he gave it to my mother. It is a symbol of everlasting love and devotion." The small white gold ring held an antique sapphire that took my breath away.

"Let me stay," I pleaded. "Let's fight them together."

"There is no reason to fight," he said kissing me deeply. "We will lose if we try to go against them."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," I said kissing him in return.

"Neither am I," Edward said. "That is why I refuse to let this be goodbye."

"Edward," Alice said barging into the room once more. This time Esme and Rosalie were with her. "We have to go."

"I will be back, Bella," he vowed one last time. "We will see each other very soon. I promise."

"I love you, Edward," I said tracing the patterns of his lips with my fingers. He kissed my fingertips and kissed the ring that he had just given me.

"I love you too," he told me. No matter what he said I knew this was goodbye.

**Kind of a sad ending, I know :*( The next chapter will hopefully be more uplifting. Also I wanted to apologize for not giving some people a preview last time. I completely forgot to add it. I am still giving previews if you review though. The picture for the ring is on my profile. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

Ugh! Life is chaotic, but I am loving every second of it. My brother is officially home for two weeks starting today. I decided to update quickly before he comes home again. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/ favored/ alerted me. I also wanted to let you guys know that there will only be two chapters left after this story :(

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward, do I own Twilight?  
Edward: Nope, but you do own me?  
Me: Really?**

**Edward: Well not technically, but it is your fanfiction so you can own me if you want too.**

**Me: Awesome!! I love life!**

EPOV

"No, no, no," Bella continued to scream. Alice and Rosalie were attempting to drag her away from me, but my love would not allow them to do so. I Voltri would be arriving momentarily and I had to get her out of here.

"This isn't goodbye, Bella," I repeated for the thousandth time. Bella once again bucked out of my sister's grip and ran to me. I had never seen her throw such a tantrum. It was quite shocking.

"Please, don't make me do this," she begged. "Please, Edward." I wrapped my arms securely around her and kissed the top of her head. She continued to sob against my chest as my brother Jasper descended from the stairs. _ Edward,_ he thought. _What is she still doing here?_

"She won't go, Jazz," Alice said reading my expression. "She refuses to leave Edward and none of us are strong enough to handle her." My brother smiled wryly before sending a wave of calm and patience toward my Bella. In mere seconds she practically collapsed in my arms.

"Take her," I mumbled hastily toward my sisters and mother. Esme ran over quickly and took her from my arms. I leaned down quickly and kissed Bella. "I love you," I mouthed against her lips.

"Come home soon, Edward," Alice said with a mournful tone. _We're all going to miss you so much. These next few months will be unbearable. _ Alice still could not foresee the date I would return, but we both hoped that it would be no more than a few months.

"Be safe," Esme said kissing my cheek lovingly. _Oh Edward, please promise me that you will return. No one in this family could handle losing you._

"I promise, Mom," I said kissing the top of her head. My sister Rosalie shuffled toward me awkwardly before placing her arms around me. This simple gesture startled me. Rosalie had never been one to show emotion accept when it came to Emmett. _Don't do anything stupid,_ she thought.

"I won't," I promised her. I ruffled her hair lightly causing her to growl. "Make sure Emmett doesn't get into any major trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises," she said with a scowl.

"I heard that," Emmett said from the other room. This caused us all to laugh. Bella remained dazed in the confinement of my mother's arms.

"Take care of her," I told them all.

"I'll keep her safe, Edward," Alice told me. Just as she finished speaking, her eyes glazed over and a painful expression crossed her face. "We have to go." She grabbed the arms of Rosalie and Esme, kissed Jasper quickly, and raced out the door.

"Thank you, Jasper," I told my brother as he approached me.

"I know you would do the same thing for me if you could," he said sending a wave of calmness toward me. I smiled at him gratefully as Carlisle approached us.

"How much time do we have," my father inquired.

"They should be arriving any minute now," I informed him. I was not scared to confront the Voltri. I was more terrified of losing Bella. It pained me to think of what I had just done to make her leave, but I knew it was the best decision ultimately.

"I am so sorry, Edward," Carlisle said placing his hand on my shoulder. I stared at him in confusion. "If I had never suggested returning to Forks, then none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that," I told him. "I will never regret, not even for a single second, coming back to Forks. It brought be to Bella after all." I sighed deeply before continuing. "If I regret anything, it would be putting this family in danger. I am sorry that I have put all of you in this position."

"Don't worry about it Edward," Emmett said locking my head in the crook of his elbow as he nudged his fist through my hair. "I'm always up for a good fight, especially if it means fighting the Voltri."

"We are not going to fight them," Jasper said as he clenched his teeth audibly. "I see no point in fighting them."

"Nor do we," a familiar voice said behind us. I turned around quickly to see the entire guard standing before me. "Hello, Edward."

"Aro," I said approaching him slowly. My brother's and father followed behind me cautiously.

"Your late," Caius snapped at me. A low growl escaped Emmett's chest as he glared at Caius.

"Caius, please," Aro said in a restrictive tone. "Edward, it is time to come back home. Are you willing to return, or do you wish to endure the other alternative?" I knew what he meant by the other alternative, but I did not want to think of it.

"Aro," Carlisle said approaching his old friend. "I wish to speak to you about Edward staying with us. You see, he and Bella have once again been reunited. She is no longer human." _No longer human,_ Aro thought. _Edward, how is this possible? Did you not make a treaty with the people from La Push?_

"Bella was going to die," I said shuddering from the memory. "I had no choice but to have Carlisle save her life." My voice sounded so strange to me. It sounded so cold, hollow, and empty.

"Carlisle," Aro addressed my father, "my dear old friend. Is this true? Did you honestly take this child's life?"

"I did, Aro," Carlisle confessed. "And I would do it again if I were given the opportunity. I consider Bella to be my daughter. I would never allow any harm to come to her, just as I would never allow any harm to come to any other member of my family." He tore his eyes away from Aro and began to stare at me.

"Edward," Aro said turning toward me. "You and I concocted a deal. You are to stay away from Bella from this point on. If you disobey me then neither one of you will live." Emmett lunged toward Aro. I grabbed him quickly and pulled him back.

"Don't, Emmett," I said as I attempted to restrain my brother.

"No one threatens my little sister," Emmett said growling ferociously. Carlisle grabbed his son and pulled him back so that he could stand by Jasper.

"Surely we could come to some sort of arrangement," Carlisle spoke eloquently. "Edward did not expect to be received by Bella. He was under the misinterpretation that she did not love him. The truth is that the two of them cannot live without one another, and I feel that they should not have to."

"I fear I cannot do that Carlisle," Aro said without emotion. "As much as I love a happy ending, Edward and I made a deal. He is very valuable to me and I cannot go on without his services."

"Aro, please," Jasper said suddenly. "Take me instead. I will service you in any way that I can." I shook my head no as he said this. My brother chose to ignore me.

"No, take me," Emmett said in his booming voice. "I will work as a body guard. Just please let my bro off the hook here." Aro pondered their requests for a few moments before replying.

"I fear I cannot use either of you," Aro said. "The both of you would be quite useless to me to be perfectly honest. I only require the services of Edward." _Don't worry, Edward_, Carlisle thought. _We'll find a way to get you out of this. Just hold on._

"How much longer do we have to stay here," Felix whined. "I wish to return as soon as possible, Aro." Aro held up his hand to silence his friend.

"The choice is yours, my dear Edward," Aro told me. "Either leave with us and live, or stay here and die." So this is what my life had come to. A choice that seemed so simple, yet truthfully it couldn't be more complicated.

**BPOV**

The last thing I remembered was holding Edward with every ounce of my strength. I must have been hurting him, but he never complained. I was now in someone else's arms, someone unfamiliar.

"Bella should be opening her eyes any second now," I heard Alice say. "I'm surprised she's been down for this long." My body felt slightly numb, as if I had been sleeping. I knew this couldn't be possible though, vampires didn't sleep.

"What happened," I asked in confusion. "Where is Edward?" I lifted my head to look at my surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We're close to La Push," Rosalie answered. I breathed in deeply only to regret it. Once again the scent of wet dog filled my nostrils. I cringed causing everyone to laugh.

"Bella, dear," Esme's soothing voice said. "I hate to ask you this, but I fear we have no other option." I starred at my new mother's face in confusion. "Do you think you could manipulate the wolves into allowing us to pass? It is the only way we will be able to pass the border to Canada."

"Canada," I repeated in horror. "Esme, I can't go to Canada. I have to go back!" Visions of Edward being held in the contempt of the Volturi raced through my mind. How had Edward gotten me to leave? Why was I here now?

"Save it, Bella," Alice said grabbing my face in between both of her hands. "If you go back now then Edward will only be in more danger." _More danger_, the words seared through my brain like acid. I couldn't handle the thought of Edward being harmed. I had to do something.

"I'm going with him," I said tearing out of Esme's arms. "We fought so hard to be together. There is no way I am losing him now."

"Bella, wait," I heard Rosalie call after me. I froze. Rosalie had never spoken to me before. I knew I was nothing less than a nuisance to her. "I understand, Bella," she told me. "Believe me. Right now you hate everyone and everything around you. You've been taken away from the only person you love in this world. You need him because everything that you once knew has been taken away from you.

"You've lost the privilege of being human, and the only thing worth living for now is Edward. To you your life is over, Bella, and in a sense it is. I understand, believe me."

"If you understand then why won't you let me go," I asked her. She grabbed my arm in sympathy before she began to speak.

"Because Alice is right," she said. "Going back alone will only put Edward in more danger." I didn't have time to consider her words. Alice stiffened by my side causing me to panic.

"Damn it," I heard her curse under her breath. Before I could ask what was wrong I heard someone begin to speak. The voice sounded mildly familiar.

"Not so fast leach," I heard him sneer. Alice grabbed onto my hand tightly. There was no way she was letting me go. "Did you really think you were going to get away with this?"

"We didn't mean to trespass Sam," Alice spoke. Sam? Why did that name sound so familiar to me? My memories of my human life were so fuzzy. Suddenly it dawned on me, Sam, the leader of the pack.

"Don't apologize, Alice," I said with a sudden spite. "Why don't you shut up, Sam." Sam's eyes met mine with a deep look of hatred.

"Who do you think you are, Bella," Sam asked me. "I'm the reason you're living right now. I'm also the reason your_ family_ is living right now." I lifted my eyebrow in intimidation.

"Who do you think _you_ are Sam," I asked in the same tone. "I could make your life a living hell if I wanted to. I can make you do anything I want." Suddenly Sam looked fearful.

"You wouldn't dare, Bella," Sam gulped. Alice let go of my hand and let me stand independently.

"Listen to me Uley," I said between clenched teeth. "You are going to help me, and you are going to like it." The rest of the pack silently joined Sam. I heard Rosalie chuckle deviously behind me.

"You can't make us do anything," one of the boys standing behind Sam said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh really," I retorted confidently. "Sit." Suddenly every member of the pack was on the ground. "Good dogs."

"Bella," I heard Esme say behind me. "That wasn't very nice." I smiled at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," I told her. I pulled Rosalie, Esme, and, Alice together so that we could speak in private. "Listen to me. I can't just sit here and let them take him away. I will do anything I have to do to keep him here….even if it means manipulating all of you." I had never been one to be manipulative, but I could see now that I had no choice.

"I can't see the outcome of this," Alice said frantically. I could see the frustration as plain as day on her face. It drove Alice crazy not to be ominous.

"You have to trust me, Alice," I said grabbing her hand. "Please help me do this. I can do this with you or without you, but I wish that you would help me." I hated asking for Alice's assistance, but I needed all the help I could get.

"Won't Edward be terribly angry," Esme asked nervously.

"I think we can do this," Rosalie said with certainty. "I didn't want to leave them alone anyway. I can't believe I let Emmett talk me out of staying."

"Let's go then," I said. I turned to the wolves and willed them to their feet. Before I knew it we were on our way back to the house. The moment we arrived I raced through the doors only to find that the house was practically empty.

"Where is he," I asked a bewildered looking Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch looking furious. "Where is he," I repeated. Carlisle eyed the wolves suspiciously before answering.

"He's gone," Carlisle said in a voice below a whisper. "I tried to stop him….I tried." Without thought or reasoning I ran out the door with the wolves in tow. Soon enough every member of the pack and every member of my family were following me.

**EPOV**

It had been two days since I was forced to leave home. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Aro knew it.

"You have to forget her, Edward," Aro told me placing his slimy hand over my shoulder. "We had a deal. It's time to do your job."

"I'm trying, Aro," I said truthfully. Aro leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Try harder," he said evilly.

"Aro," Caius said rushing through the door. "We have trouble." Two seconds later I heard a shrilling voice. The voice was eerily familiar. It was Alice.

"No. Bella," I heard Alice's voice scream.

"Bella," I found myself saying in fear. Aro left my side quickly and stepped in front of the door to greet his guests.

"Hello, Bella," Aro said as my love entered the door. Bella's face terrified me. I had never her seen her look so hateful. "We've been expecting you." Caius, Aro's henchman, stood directly beside her. He had his arm looped through Bella's.

"Aro, no," I said lunging for my love. "Let her go. I'll do anything, just please let her go!"

"It's too late, Edward," Aro crooned. "We had a deal."

**So what did you think? Did you like it or did you hate it? Do you think Bella and the family will survive? If you review then I will give you a preview. Have a great week everybody!**


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to all of you who reviewed and alerted me. Your support has been incredible and I really appreciate it! If you haven't done so already, I suggest you go back to the previous chapter and read the revised ending. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it's as simple as that :)

BPOV

**As quickly as possible I climbed into Edward's silver Volvo. Alice crawled in beside me. She had a phone pressed to her ear and she was speaking urgently. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper squashed themselves together in the backseat of the car. **

"**Raphael listen to me," I heard Alice say. "I need that plane ready by the time we arrive at the airport in twenty minutes." Through the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle placing every member of the wolf pack into Emmett's Jeep. **

"**Bella, we have a problem," Carlisle said approaching my side. "There is no way I can fit all of the pack into Emmett's jeep." I stepped out of the car and approached Sam. He now stood with his arms locked across his chest. **

"**Sam, you are going to drive the jeep to the airport," I told him. "The jeep seats twelve, I'm sure you will be able to squeeze everyone in if **_**you**_** drive." Sam growled furiously at me for a few moments before positioning himself in the driver's seat. **

"**Carlisle, I need you to drive the Mercedes," I told him. "Also, if we are not able to fit all of the wolves into the jeep then would you please drive the remainder of them to the airport?" **

"**Of course, Bella," Carlisle said leaning over to kiss the top of my head. Esme stood beside him and gently gripped my hand. They then both encased me into a hug. **

"**We have to go," Alice said tooting the Volvo's horn rather obnoxiously. Esme and Carlisle released me. Just as they did this I climbed into Edward's car once more and turned the key in the ignition. **

"**Alice how much time do we have," I inquired as I switched lanes. I was driving nearly 140 miles per hour, but it didn't seem fast enough. **

"**About fourteen hours, Bella," Alice told me. The tension I was feeling was almost unbearable. I could tell that Jasper was attempting to calm me down, but it seemed absolutely pointless. Everyone was feeling the grief and anguish at that came with the thought of losing Edward. **

"**Raphael," Alice said as she stepped into lobby of the airport. Two seconds later a young man who appeared to be my age was standing before us. "Is everything set for the trip?" **

"**Yes, Miss Cullen," he said quickly. It was obvious that he was fearful of Alice, but then again, who wouldn't be? "I have booked you private jet and filled it with every accommodation that you requested."**

"**Thank you, Raphael," Alice said removing her sun glasses from her face. "Bella, I will meet you in the terminal in twenty minutes. Jasper and I are going to finalize some plans for the trip. I want you, Rosalie, and Emmett to round up all of the wolves and board them on the plane when they arrive." **

"**Why do we have to help load the wolves," Rosalie whined. I sighed deeply before turning to face Rosalie. I took her hands in my own. **

"**Rose, please," I begged her. "There is no way I will be able to load all of them myself. Please, please, just do this for me. I'll never ask you to do anything again." My new sister squeezed both of my hands. **

"**Fine," she said. "I'll do this for you, but only this once." I sighed in relief and hugged Rosalie tightly. **

"**Thanks, Rose," I told her. She huffed before releasing me. She then took Emmett's hand and pulled him toward the parking lot. **

"**Come on, Emmett," she said. "Let's go find those stupid wolves." I followed behind them and inhaled deeply. The wolves were only about a half a mile away. Carlisle and Esme followed closely behind them. I checked my cell phone and saw that we now only had fifteen minutes. **

"**They're late," Rosalie complained once more. "We're flying them first class the least they could do was show up on time." **

"**They'll be here," I said trying to calm my nerves. The truth was I was just as frustrated as my sister, if not more. I wanted to get to Edward as quickly as possible. There was no time to waste. Nine minutes later Carlisle and the rest of the gang arrived at the Sea-Tac Airport. **

"**I'm sorry it took so long, Bella," Carlisle told me. "Traffic was horrendous and we continued to lose one another amongst all of the cars." **

"**It's all right," I told him. "I'm just glad that you're all here now." I looked at my cell phone once more and noticed that we only had five minutes until we had to be boarded. "We have to go. Sam, I want you and the pack to follow me. Carlisle, Esme, just follow Rosalie and Emmett. They will show you where you need to board." Rosalie and Emmett helped me keep the wolves in line as I forced them to board the plane. **

"**I hate you for this, Bella," Sam told me as we stood outside the terminal. "I hope you know what a horrible person you truly are. I can't believe you have been reduced to this." I could feel the anger begin to boil under my skin. I had never been an angry person, but I was already on edge. **

"**Shut up, Sam," I snapped at him. "You know damn well if the situation was reversed, and Emily was in trouble then you would be doing the same thing." And it was true. Emily was to Sam as what Edward was to me. **

"**None the less," he retorted. "I hate you for this." I turned to stare at him for a moment. I could see that he despised the fact that I held so much power over him. There was nothing that he could do. **

"**I can live with that, Sam," I told him, "but I can't live without Edward." I turned around once more and practically ran into the plane as I boarded it. **

**The true torture began as the plane stood idle on the tarmac. A few flight attendants were moving frantically around the plane begging us to put on our seat belts. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all sat in my section of the plane. The wolves had a section completely to themselves. This was partially for their comfort, but mostly it was for our sanity. **

"**I hate the fact that we were forced to leave her behind," Carlisle said rubbing his forehead in frustration. He had decided that it would be best to leave Esme at home. He feared for her protection. It was a feeling I knew all too well. **

"**I know, Carlisle," I said placing my hand on his. "You only wanted to ensure her safety. I'm sure that she understands." Alice sat across from me looking perturbed beyond belief. She could foresee nothing, though she was trying her best to do so. **

"**It's okay Ali," Jasper said kissing her hand. "Well be in Italy soon enough." The plane finally began to descend from the ground the second Jasper finished speaking. **

"**Don't tell me you're the one with the physic abilities now," Alice said laughing slightly. Jasper lifted her chin and began to gaze into her eyes. I looked away quickly as they continued to stare at each other's faces. The moment seemed so private and I didn't want to intrude. **

**Seven hours later we still had not arrived. No one spoke on the plane, and to me that was even more maddening. I needed someone to distract me. I needed someone to speed up time so once again I could be in Edward's arms. **

"**I know this is killing you, Bella, but you have got to relax," Jasper told me. He looked to be in the same amount of agony as me. A few seconds later I felt a wave of calm engulf me. Carlisle took my hand and squeezed in gently.**

"**Don't you worry, Bella," he told me. "Everything is going to be just fine." I laid my head on his shoulder and began to visualize the time that Edward and I had together. In my mind I could see all of the meaningful glances, the feeling of his skin against my own, and the sweet kisses that we shared. I could also see the not so pleasant times that we shared, like when he chose to ignore me, when he left completely, and when he told me I meant nothing to him. I knew now that those were all lies, but none the less I could still feel the pain of his rejection. **

"**Bella," Alice said breaking me out of my trance. "It's time." **_**I'm going to find you, Edward, **_**I thought to myself. **_**No matter what it takes, I'm going to find you.**_

"**This is what I think we should do," Carlisle said addressing the crowd once we arrived at the Voultera. "Jasper, you and I will attempt to find Aro. We will then speak to him together and try to come some sort of compromise." Jasper nodded in agreement with this. "Alice, I think you should separate from the wolves and try to find Edward. Once you have an idea where is I want you to contact Bella immediately." **

"**Of course, Carlisle," Alice said running away from the wolves quickly. It was obvious that she was relieved to separate herself from them. **

"**Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle continued. "I want you to help Alice in any way that you can." Emmett turned to Carlisle and began to shake his head in disagreement.**

"**I'm going with you," he insisted. "There is no way I am missing out on another fight." **

"**Emmett are you crazy," Rosalie shrieked. "You're going to get yourself killed!" I had to agree with her. As much as I loved Emmett I had to admit that he rarely thought about his actions. His heart may be in the right place, but there was no way I was going to risk him getting hurt. **

"**Emmett you are going with Alice and Rosalie," I commanded. "End of story." Through the corner of my eye I could see my sister smiling at me gratefully. **

"**Bella," Carlisle said stepping in front of me. "I want you take the pack with you." I began to disagree, but he held up his hand to silence me. "I am **_**asking**_** you not to go alone, Bella. I know you can change my mind in an instant, but I wish that you wouldn't." Carlisle leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead. "You are part of this family now. I couldn't risk losing you too." **

"**Okay, Carlisle," I agreed reluctantly. I hated sending my family off without further protection, but it seemed I had no other choice. If I was going to face the Voultri then I needed as much help as I could receive. **

"**Take care of yourself, squirt," Emmett said lifting me off the ground and hugging me tightly. I knew that he was mad at me for making him stay with Alice and Rosalie, but he never showed it. **

"**You too Em," I said returning the hug. "Take care of each other. And please, please, please, no matter what happens promise me that you will stay together."**

"**We promise," Rosalie answered me. With that they were gone. **

"**Were going to find him, Bella," Jasper told me. "You just have to have a little faith." **

"**Thanks, Jazz," I said hugging him awkwardly. Carlisle picked up my hand and gave it one last reassuring squeeze.**

"**Be careful, my daughter," he said. **

"**I will," I promised him. In a matter of seconds the two of them disappeared from my sight. All who remained were myself and the wolves. **

"**Okay," I said turning my attention to the wolves. "We are going to do just as Carlisle said. We are going to find Edward, and after we do so I would send one or two of you to inform the others. Is that clear?" **

"**Crystal," Sam said between clenched teeth. I looked to my left and noticed that there was a dark alley with an underground tunnel. I did not want to go through the main entrance seeing as it would make me look conspicuous. I had to be as discrete as possible. **

**I followed the scents of my family who had traveled this tunnel before me. The wolves followed behind me reluctantly as I tried to find my way. There was a lose curve to the alley. It was slanting downward. There was no light and everything was quiet. It was nighttime in Italy, so this was to be expected. **

"**Where are we going," one of the boys whined rather loudly. I jerked my head around in fear. What if someone had heard him? **

"**Shut up, Embry," Sam said urgently. "Do you want to get all of us killed?" Though I despised Sam I couldn't help but be grateful to him. We continued to travel through the dark trail until we came to a four way crossing. I could smell that Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone down one lane, while Jasper and Carlisle and split up and gone down two separate lanes. That left two other directions for me to choose from. **

"**I would choose the left lane," Sam grumbled. I looked at him with a pondering glance waiting for him to explain. "It is the only lane that doesn't reek of vampire." I took Sam's suggestion and turned to go into the left lane. Suddenly, I heard someone begin to scream. **

"**Alice," I said with certainty. Before I could change my mind I found myself running toward the direction of her screams. "Alice, where are you?"**

"**Bella, no," I heard her shout. "Go away!" I stopped dead in my tracks. How could she just expect me to turn around and go away when she was in danger? I continued to run despite her warning. **

"**Bella, maybe you should listen to her," Sam said grabbing my arm. I turned around and growled at him ferociously. Once I had broken out of his grip I continued to run. The pack followed closely behind me. **

"**Bella, NO," Alice continued to scream. She sounded closer. I was only moments away from her. I continued to run until I found the open door. Two men were holding Alice captive. They had her locked in their arms so they couldn't escape. **

"**Alice," I screamed running toward. That was when it happened. I felt my body begin to fall through a trap door. I couldn't scream, though I wanted to. I found that I couldn't make a sound. I felt myself crash into someone as they encased me into their arms. **

"**Hello, Bella," I cruel voice cooed in my ear. I tried to break away from them, but he wouldn't release me. Just as I was about to demand him to let me go he began to speak. **

"**Calm down, Bella," he told me. "I'm going to take you to Edward, but you have to remain silent in order for that to happen." I could still hear Alice screaming. She was begging me not to go with him, but what other choice did I have?**

**The man lifted me off the ground as he continued to hold me in his arms. He carried me through a new tunnel until a bright light began to shine across my face. **

"**Aro," the man addressed the tall figure across the room. I turned my face to see that Edward was only three feet away from me. I released a sigh of relief when I saw that he was unharmed. "We have trouble." **

"**Bella, no," I heard Alice scream one last time. I felt nothing but hatred for the man responsible for all this. I continued to stare into the face of the man I knew to be Aro. **

"**Bella," I heard Edward say. His voice was so frantic, but I couldn't find the strength to break my gaze away from Aro. His skin was an eerie white, and his hair was pitch black. **

"**Hello, Bella," the evil man greeted me. "We've been expecting you." **

"**Aro, no," Edward shouted as he lunged toward me. "Let her go. I'll do anything, just please let her go!"**

"**It's too late, Edward," Aro said smiling sadistically. "We had a deal." The man who had been holding me dropped me to the ground and dropped kicked me across the room. **

"**Bella," Edward shouted racing to my side. Before he could make he fell to the ground and began to wither around in a mysterious pain. **

"**Edward," I said crawling to his side. I took him into my arms and caressed his face with my hand. He began to shout even louder. **

"**Bella, go," Edward said between screams. "Get out of here. Save yourself." **

"**No, Edward, no," I said holding him tighter to my body. **

"**Jane," I heard Aro say. "Release him." I looked over my shoulder to see a tiny girl with a sadistic expression across her face. Edward lifted himself from the ground and pressed me against his chest. **

"**Ah Violet," Aro laughed coming closer and closer to me, "I cannot believe that we are meeting again." I stared at him with a confused expression.**

"**What are you talking about, Aro," Edward asked angrily. "This is Bella, not Violet." Aro began to laugh loudly at Edward's statement. **

"**My dear boy you are mistaken," Aro said. "I would know Violet anywhere. It is quite unusual that she is once again living though. In fact I find it nearly impossible since I killed her myself nearly ninety years ago." I felt my breath escape my body. Edward stood frozen beside me holding his breath as well.**

"**What," Edward finally said. His lips were trembling and his hands were clenched into fists as he held me tighter and tighter against his side. **

"**It's true, Edward," Aro said haughtily. "I killed your precious Violet." He began to circle Edward and I as he continued to speak. "You see, I came to Chicago in 1918 to visit my dear friend Carlisle. I never expected to be so attracted to someone." He gestured toward me. "Violet, was my **_**La Tua Contante.**_** Her blood sang to me in a way that no one had before." I felt the vibrations against my chest as Edward began to growl. **

"**I thought I killed you," Aro continued. "Once I discovered that you were in love with Edward, I decided to take your life. You were quite delicious if I do say so myself." I felt my stomach begin to turn at his words. **

**Edward pushed me to the ground and flew across the room towards Aro. I gasped when he stopped mid air and fell to the ground. He once again began to wither around in agony. I flew to his side once more as Aro continued to talk. **

"**Ninety years later I decided to pay Carlisle another visit," Aro continued. "Edward was thriving when it came to his mind reading abilities. I wanted him to be a part of this coven, but something, or rather **_**someone**_**, was standing in my way." He gestured toward me again.**

**I could feel my body shaking uncontrollably. I buried my face in Edward's chest begging him to come out of the trance he was in, yet all he could do was lay there paralyzed. **

"**When I saw it was you, I couldn't believe my eyes," Aro told me. "You were even more beautiful than I remembered. I could tell that Edward would fall in love with you again immediately seeing you were the only one he had ever loved. Therefore, I created a plan. I would make it so that Edward would never be able to touch you." **

"**Ho-ow," I stuttered trying to find my voice. **

"**I'm glad you asked that, Violet," Aro said sounding triumphant. "My plan was quite brilliant if I do say so myself. With the assistance of my servants, Lila and William I was able to block my presence and my thoughts from you and your family, but I never left your side.**

"**If Edward ever made any attempt to touch you, I planned to bring myself out of hiding kill you in an instant." That explained everything. Alice never saw how I would die. She just knew that if Edward ever touched me then I would certainly lose my life.**

"**Wh-hy," I stuttered once more. **

"**Because you were nothing, but a distraction to him," Aro explained. "I wanted Edward as part of the family, and if I continued to allow you to be in his life then I knew he would never leave. So, instead of killing you again I used you to bring Edward to the Voultri." **

"**You won't get away with this," I said with a sudden strength. "I am not a measly human anymore Aro. I you can't control me, but I **_**can**_** control you." I placed a soft kiss against Edward's lips and lifted myself from the ground. Before I was able to move Aro had my body pinned against the wall. I was numb, I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. It was if every power I possessed was drained from my body. **

**Suddenly flashes of Violet's horrific death began to race through my mind. I could feel the pain, hear Aro's haunting laugh. Violet had known that Aro was after her. She gave herself as a sacrifice to him in order to save Edward. She had also written Edward a note and blamed the cause of her death on an illness so Edward would not be suspicious. **

"**Ah," Aro laughed kissing my neck. "I see I am an exception from your gift Bella." He released my body allowing me to fall to the ground. Four other men, who I assumed to be the rest of the Voultri family, entered the room. They were each holding a member of**_** my**_** family. **

"**Let go of them," I shouted at the top of my lungs. Every member of the Voultri released my family members. Aro growled at this and picked me up once more. I felt my powers begin to drain again. **

"**I have to be touching you in order to stop your powers," Aro said holding me by my neck. I peered through the corner of my eye to see that my family was now fighting against the Voultri. **

"**Bella," I heard Edward shout. **

"**I have what I want now," Aro breathed against my skin. "I can now finally kill you once and for all." **

"**Not if I can help it," I heard a familiar husky voice say. "Sam, Embry, Jared, attack!" I heard the shredding of clothes and the familiar growls of the wolves from La Push. "I'll handle this asshole on my own." Aro tried to escape with me in tow, but it was too late. Jacob already had him pinned to the ground. **

"**Bella, go," Jacob shouted toward me. I laid there paralyzed for a few moments more before finally regaining the use of my body. I rushed over to Edward's side where the small girl still stood over him. **

"**Let him go," I growled pushing her away. Suddenly Edward stopped screaming. The girl named Jane stood there frozen with an angry expression across her face. "Use your powers against the members of your family," I commanded her. She did exactly what I told her to do, causing every member of the royal family to cry out in agony. **

"**Destroy them," I heard Jacob shout from across the room. **

"**Tear them apart and burn the pieces," Edward added. I stood beside Edward and watched as every wolf and every vampire mutilated the not only family, but also every member of the Voultri guard. **

"**Bella, help me," Edward said as he began to break apart pieces of floorboard. The wolves and vampires placed the small pieces of flesh into one large pile. Edward lit a match causing purple smoke to fill the room. **

"**I have one more," I heard Jacob say as he added one last carcass to the fire. **

"**Let's go," Edward shouted as he grabbed my hand. Everyone followed behind us as we ran out of the burning building. Once we were all outside I observed that one person was missing.**

"**Jacob," I said in a panic. **

"**Bella, leave him," Edward said attempting to restrain me.**

"**I can't," I said breaking away. "He just saved our lives." Edward tried to follow me, but I commanded him to stop. I ran back into the burning building. Thick purple smoke nearly blinded me. I inhaled deeply until I found the revolting scent I had been searching for.**

"**Jacob," I cried holding out my hand. I searched the floor blindly until I felt his hot body against my skin. I lifted him into my arms and ran out as quickly as I can. **

"**Is he okay," Sam asked collapsing at my side as I placed Jacob on the ground. **

"**I don't know," I told him, "I don't know." Carlisle ran to Jacob's side and leaned his head down to listen to Jacob's heart, which was still beating. He then checked Jacob's body. His lower half was almost entirely covered in burns. **

"**Oh, no," I cried against Edward's chest. "What have I done?" **

"**It wasn't your fault, Bella," Edward told me. "Jacob is the one who made it an order to come after you."**

"**How," I asked him. I had been under the impression that Sam called the shots when it came to the pack. **

"**He is the alpha leader," Sam explained. "Once you disappeared we were forced to follow his orders. He sent us to find you." **

"**Bella," I heard Jacob whimper. "Bella?" I leaned down and grabbed his hand. **

"**I'm right here, Jake," I sobbed. "I'm right here." **

"**I'm ss-sorry, Bella," he told me. "I'm so sorry." **

"**Sorry," I said in confusion. "Sorry for what? You just saved my life Jacob Black. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." **

"**Yes I do," he told me. "I love you so much, Bells. It killed me to see you in love with someone else. I didn't mean to hurt you." **

"**Oh, Jake," said smoothing his hair with my hand. "It's okay." **

"**No it isn't, Bella," he said angrily. "Because of my jealousy I became the monster I always feared becoming. Saving your life was the least I could do after I'll I've put you through." **

"**Jacob," I cried against his shoulder. "I'm sorry **_**I**_** hurt **_**you**_**." Jacob grabbed my hand and shook his head. **

"I'm going to be fine, Bella," he promised me. "Don't you worry." I knew wolves healed quickly, but it was still hard to believe that Jacob would recover.

"He's right, Bella," Carlisle assured me. "He should be as good as new in an hour. You saved his life."

"Then I guess were even," I said running my hand through Jacob's hair. "Thank you Jacob."

"Bella," I heard Edward say behind me. I stood up slowly and starred at him for a moment. A smile crept to my face as I ran into his arms. He lifted me off the ground and began to kiss me continuously. He carried me away from where everyone had gathered and sat me down.

"Are you crazy, Bella," Edward asked shaking my shoulders frantically. She still seemed dazed.

"I couldn't do it," I said throwing her arms around my waist. "Not if it meant losing you."

"I was so scared," he breathed against my hair. "Bella you must tell me. What were you thinking when you came here?"

"That I love you Edward," I said capturing his lips once more. "Perhaps it was selfish, but I couldn't let you go."

"I know the feeling," he said against my lips.

"So," I said pulling away from him, "am I still in trouble?" I peered at him through my lashes to see that he was smiling.

"You are not vindicated quite yet," he told me.

"What can I do to change that," I asked kissing him once more.

"Marry me, Bella," he said looking deeply into my eyes. "You can marry me."

**18 pages! So now you know why Edward could never touch Bella. It was entirely Aro's fault. I plan on having the next chapter be my epilogue. Please, please, please, review. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

I can't believe it; this is the last chapter for this story :( I just wanted to thank each and every one of you supported me and continued to read and review my story. You really have no idea how much I appreciate it!

Epilogue

BPOV

**It seemed like years rather than only months that I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen. Each moment with him brought me more joy, and more happiness than I ever thought possible. As I walked toward him down the short aisle I couldn't help but smile. **

**Carlisle graciously agreed to be the one to walk me down the aisle. Though it hurt me deeply not to have my real father there, I was grateful that Carlisle had agreed to give me away. My long white dress flowed around me as I locked eyes with Edward. **

**Charlie no longer presumed that I was dead. I had sent him a letter when arrived home from Italy. I told him that I was alive and happy. I also advised him not to look for me. I did not know if I would ever be able to see my father or mother again, but if it meant that they were safe I would gladly stay away. Lastly, I told him to take care of Renée and to let her know that I was alight. I hoped that they would take care of each other. **

**The meadow where our wedding was taking place could not have been more perfect. Thousands upon thousands of wild flowers perfumed the ground and the trees' that surrounded the perfect circle. It felt as if were in a dream. Everything seemed perfect.**

**I had to admit, I had been extremely apprehensive about agreeing to Edward's proposal, but as Carlisle placed my hand in Edward's, a tradition older than time itself, I realized that my doubts were nothing less of ridiculous. There was no one I could ever love more than my Edward. He was everything I wanted and needed, and I had a feeling that that would never change. **

**Jacob Black stood beside my fiancée acting as the best man. Edward thought this was only appropriate seeing as he had saved our lives during that fateful day in Italy. Behind Jacob stood my new brother Jasper, and across from Edward and I stood Emmett who had insisted upon becoming initiated so that he could marry us. I had chosen Rosalie and Alice to be my bridesmaid since the two of them had practically planned the entire wedding themselves. **

**The sun had just set behind the clouds, twilight was now upon us. Brilliant shades of violet and crimson lit up every surface of the meadow. Candlelight flickered in the wind as Edward and I began to recite our vows. **

"**Isabella Marie Swan," Emmett said in his booming voice. "Do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer and for richer, in health and in health, as long as you both shall live?" It took every ounce of control Emmett had not to laugh at this. None the less Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's newfound translation of our wedding vows. **

"**I do," I said looking directly into Edward's eyes. I then placed the ring upon Edward's finger, a symbol of my everlasting vow. Edward squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes meaningfully. 'I love you', he mouthed. 'I love you too,' I mouthed in return. **

**Once Edward finished saying his vows, he placed the antique diamond ring upon my finger. It had belonged to his great grandmother. It was about two centuries old. She had given it to Edward upon her deathbed and made him vow that he would only give it to the woman that he had intended to spend the rest of his life with. **

"**And now with the power invested in me by the State of Washington, and by , I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may now kiss the bride." I leaned into Edward just as he leaned into me. Our lips met and suddenly everything disappeared. All that mattered, all that existed, was Edward and me. My new husband lifted me off the ground and twirled me around and around as our family continued to clap in the background. **

**Edward broke the kiss and placed his forehead against mine. We were both panting, fighting for the breath that neither of us needed. He then kissed me one last time before grabbing my hand and pulling me back down the aisle. **

**As we walked, I looked over my shoulder to see my beautiful family following shortly behind us, Carlisle with Esme, Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice, and Jacob with Carle, the girl he had met at the Seaport Airport when we arrived back in Seattle. He imprinted on her immediately after he saw her. I couldn't have been happier for my new best friend. **

**After the wedding, Edward and I planned to return to Italy with our family. We were assisting the Denali Clan in running the Volturi for the time being. Carlisle had appointed Tanya and her sisters to be the main members of the royal family. His goal was that every vampire would become a vegetarian. If anyone could do that I knew it would be Carlisle. **

**Edward and I continued to walk down the aisle into the twilight, only this time it wasn't a premonition of an ending, it was just a glimpse of the beginning. **

THE END

Okay, so I know it's short, but that's how I wanted it to be. Short and sweet :) I am going to take about a week or two off before I begin writing The Prom Date again. I may make some changes in the story, so it may be a good idea to reread the story after I've posted it again. Thank you again for all of your support. Pictures of Bella's dress and ring are on my profile.


	21. STORY ALERT

A/N: Story Alert

Hey guys! I know I said I was going to take some time off before re-writing the prom date, but I was struck by inspiration! The story is now called "Were Only Human". It is almost completely different from the prom date, but I had to do that because I did not like the direction the story had been going previously. Please check it out and please let me know what you think. Thank you everyone!


End file.
